


A Twist of Fate

by ShadowSpirit020



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Runaway, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpirit020/pseuds/ShadowSpirit020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Fleeing from Berk with his best friend, they discover the secret behind the raids. Only problem, she's massive. Can he rally enough people to defeat this beastly dragon? (HiccupxOC}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature (Future Lemon scenes)_

**Disclaimer:** _Duh, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I own only my OCs._

**[Author's Note:** _This idea came to me while talking with my buddy, Nightstar Productions. It's basically an AU of my AU, Return of the Heir, hence the title. This is what if Kari was alive during the story, plus a few other_ _twists._ **]**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Congratulations, lad!" Berk's Blacksmith, Gobber the Belch, and surrogate uncle to Chief Stoick the Vast's son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, or otherwise known as Hiccup, cried making his way over to the boy. "You get to kill the dragon!"

While the rest of the tribe cheered, Hiccup had a different expression on his face: "I'm so dead.".

 _I can't do this, I have to leave, tonight!_ Hiccup thought as he was carried around in the arena. There was no way in the name of Thor that he could kill a dragon, especially after he spent the last few weeks _befriending_ one!

After being let down off the shoulders of Snotlout Jorgenson—who was also his cousin, surprise, surprise—and Fishlegs Ingerman—the smartest of the group—he ran over to his home. Everyone was heading to the Great Hall so this was the perfect time to pack things up.

Hiccup ran into his bedroom, and grabbed a basket. He quickly began to stuff things away, clothes, charcoal and paper (so he could jolt down ideas if he got any), and other items. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a good-bye to his father. He placed it on his bed, knowing for sure that his father would try to wake him up in the morning, and then ran out of the house and to the forge.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Barbaric Archipelago...a young girl, around fifteen years old, with wildish dark red hair and amber eyes, was sitting in her bedroom, just drawing when she heard her name being called,

"Kari, let's go! We need to leave now!" it was a male's voice.

The girl, Kari, sighed, she really didn't want to go on the trip, she hated sitting in a boat, she gets seasick just by standing on a still boat!

But, she sighed, closed her journal, and got up, "Coming Calder!" she yelled as she grabbed her sword from leaning against the wall and strapped it to her waist.

 _Let's get this over with,_ Kari thought as she left her house, her journal in the little pouch that she always carried with her, and walked to the docks.

* * *

 

Hiccup double checked Toothless saddle as the Night Fury gobbled down some fish that Hiccup had brought. Neither knew how long they would be flying and so Toothless would need all the energy. Hiccup had gotten a small sword that he had made as a way to defend himself, despite not really knowing how to use it. He also left a note for Gobber.

"Alright, we are good to go Toothless. Let's get out of here before someone finds us." Hiccup said taking the basket he had carried the fish in and place it behind some rocks so no one could find it.

Toothless opened his wings, gave a small flap, and then took off into the sky. Just in time too. Because as soon as they were out of sight, someone came into the cove.

And that someone was none other than Astrid Hofferson. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked around the cove, only to find nothing. She groaned and turned and left the cove. As she left, she didn't the glimmer of something metal at bottom of the pond...the glimmer belonging to Hiccup's dagger that he had tossed in there when he first met Toothless...

* * *

 

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the night. They were trying to find a place to crash for night and so far, found nothing, only sea stacks, and neither really wanted to sleep on a sea stack.

Hiccup noticed that as they were flying, they were nearing Outcast Island. That was the last place Hiccup wanted to go right now.

"OK Toothless, we're calling it a night on a sea stack," Toothless gave a dragon groan, "I know you don't want to bud, but we're nearing Outcase Island and that's the last place I want to be right now."

Toothless groaned again, but understood Hiccup. He let Hiccup direct him to a sea stack, but first, Hiccup let Toothless dive into the water and grab some fish. They then flew to the sea stack and camped out for the evening. First thing in the morning, they would head out in search of a place to call their own.

* * *

 

Stoick smiled as he awoke. Today was the day that his son was to be like him! He got dressed and went up the stairs to his son's room.

"Hiccup, time to wake up!"

No answer.

"Hiccup?"

No answer again.

Not hearing his son, Stoick got worried.

"Hiccup?" Stoick opened the door and his eyes widen in shock.

Hiccup's room was empty. No boy in bed, and his many pictures on the wall taken down.

Stoick looked around the room and then his eyes saw something on the bed. He walked over to it and in Hiccup's writing he saw, that it was addressed to him...slowly Stoick picked it up and opened it

**_Stoick._ **

**_If you're reading this, then I am long gone from Berk. I am sorry, but I cannot and will not kill dragons. It'-s not me, not who I am. I'm not a killer, you said that yourself. That I am many things, but a dragon killer is not one of them. I can't live like this anymore, under the lies that I'm some great dragon tamer. I'm not. I'm sorry but I will never be like you. Be as mad as you want and search as far as you like...But I promise you won't find me. This is goodbye. -Hiccup._ **

Stoick stared in shock...his son is gone...

A minute passed before he ran out of his yelling, "TO THE BOATS! FIND MY SON!"

* * *

 

_"TO THE BOATS! FIND MY SON!"_

That's what Gobber heard first thing when he awoke. When he did awake, he saw something on the tabble where he would work most mornings.

While Stoick was staring at the letter in shock, down at the for

**_Gobber. Thank you for everything. You were the father I never had. And I'll never forget you. You taught me so much in the forge and I greatly thank you. So this is good bye. –Hiccup_ **

Gobber gave a sad smile, _Good luck lad. You'll need it._ He thought before going to Hiccup's back room and locking it up.

* * *

 

_Hiccup ran into the forge, not noticing Gobber in the forge at the time. Hiccup ran into his room and began to stuff things into a bag. He grabbed his harness and was about to run out when he turned and saw Gobber staring at him._

_"Going somewhere lad?" He asked._

_Hiccup looked around. He was debating if he should tell Gobber..._

_Hiccup sighed, "I'm leaving Gobber." He didn't wait for Gobber to reply, "I am not a Dragon Killer and I cannot be like them. I'm sorry. I need to leave, but I will tell you this," Hiccup looked right at Gobber, "I will be safe. And please, do not tell my father."_

_Before Gobber could say another word, Hiccup race out not before grabbing a sword - which he had made. Gobber just blinked and watched._

* * *

**And that is the end of this AU of my AU! I love how that sounds. OK, next chapter is in works! If you do not like HiccupxOC then so be it, just please do not say you do not like the couple in reviews, everyone has their own view on pairings, I like both Hiccstrid and HiccupxOC.**

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

 **Rating:** _M for Mature (Future Lemon scenes)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Duh, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I own only my OCs._

 **[Author's Note:** _Alrighty here is the next chapter! This chapter in terms of time jumps all over the place, eh, a little bit anyway at least at the beginning. But then goes back to normal time. Hope that makes sense! One more thing, as I am loving this story more and more, it is no longer going to be an AU of the AU, Return of the Heir. This is a completely different AU. Sorry folks! :D_ **]**

**Chapter Two**

_"Kari, get the net onto the boat!" Calder yelled at the girl._

_Kari groaned, "I can't Calder! I am sea sick!" She yelled at the man, before throwing up over the side of the boat, for the tenth time._

_One of the women that had come on the trip, Brenna, winched and felt sorry for the girl. Everyone knew how much Kari hated going on boats, but Calder refused to believe it. He always said Vikings don't do weaknesses._

_"Get over it!" Calder yelled, "We need you to **help**!" _

_"Shut up Calder!" Kari finally snapped, turning to face the man, still feeling green, "How can I help if I can barely stand without throwing up?!"_

_Calder glared but Kari glared right back, despite looking a bit green. The ship moved causing Kari to turn and throw up, again._

_Brenna made her way over to Kari, she turned to Calder, "Calder, you know she can't go on boats without getting seasick. And don't use the "Vikings don't do weaknesses" with me. We have them, including you," she glared at Calder—who happened to be her husband as well._

_However, before Calder could make a comeback, one of the other vikings shouted, "Scauldron!"_

_Brenna stayed near Kari as the other vikings raced and grabbed their weapons. Kari turn and saw the Tidal Class dragon appear from the ocean. While she didn't care much about fighting the beasts, she did read the entire Dragon Manuel back home, so she knew a lot on them._

_"Attack!" Calder yelled._

_Eventually, Brenna left and began to help out, leaving Kari to continue to hold onto the edge of the ship. Kari watched as the vikings tried throwing spears, bolas, and nets at the Tidal Class, but nothing worked._

_However, as she was watching the.m, she failed to notice a Scauldron appear behind her, only when someone shouted.._

_"Kari, behind you!"_

_Kari turned around, only to have to jump out of the way as the Scauldron blasted steaming out water at the vikings. However, when Kari jumped out of the way, she hit her head on a beam causing her to get knocked out._

* * *

 

_The ship with the vikings blew up after the many attacks. The vikings were able to escape using a smaller ship that was stowed away, all but one._

_One of the Scauldrons noticed the red-haired girl lying on the now, slowly sinking, ship. The Scauldron swam over to the girl, only to hear her moan. Two other Scauldrons appeared next to the one that was near the girl._

_They remembered that the girl didn't do anything when they came by. She looked sick. One of the Scauldron's nodded and the Tidal class dragon gently picked the girl up by her tunic while another one brought a large piece of driftwood over. The one holding the girl gently placed her on it. The third, pushed the driftwood once the girl was on it. They could only hope that someone would find her. They didn't want to risk their pod if they were caught by the girl._

* * *

 

A week has passed since Hiccup and Toothless left Berk. They have yet found a place to call home, so they have just been flying around. During the resting stops, Hiccup had made a map, so they wouldn't get lost.

As far as Hiccup could tell, they were almost near the Bog Islands where his friend, Camicazi, and heir to the Bog Burglar Tribe, lived. He hoped to find an island to call him between the islands, since the island in the middle, Trader's Island is between all the islands.

They'd been flying almost three hours when Toothless suddenly stopped, and hovered, causing Hiccup to hit his head on his friend.

"Ow! Toothless, why'd you stop?" Toothless growled and pointed down.

Hiccup looked down and his eyes widen. Laying on a piece of drift wood was somebody. Hiccup directed Toothless to dive down. When they got closer, Hiccup got a better look at the person on the driftwood. It was a girl, probably around his age, with dark red hair. She was wearing a dark blue tunic, pants, and boots—not the furry kind like his. He also noticed that she had a pouch strapped to her waist along with a sword.

 _Whoa, she's pretty,_ Hiccup suddenly thought, _Wait, where did that come from?!_

Hiccup shook his head, "Toothless, get me down lower so I can pick her up."

Toothless got as low as he could to the water and Hiccup leaned over and grabbed the girl, as gently as he could, and then placed her in his lap.

* * *

 

Kari could feel the wind against her hair, but she also heard the sound of wings flapping. She opened her eyes, and found herself in the arms of a boy, who looks around her age. He had auburn hair.

 _Huh?_ Kari thought.

The boy's attention was focused on something else so he didn't know about Kari awakening.

"Toothless, land there. That can be our camp at least for a little bit." The boy looked down and Kari saw that boy had deep emerald green eyes, "Oh, you're awake. Good, just in time too. And please don't scream. Yes. I know I am on the back of a dragon, but this is my best friend. I'll explain everything when we land."

Kari could only nod. As they flew, Kari couldn't help but see the wonderful view. It was amazing, to be up so high in the sky. Then she remembered, who is _Toothless_?

"Who is Toothless?" Kari asked.

The boy grinned, "My dragon."

"Dragon's have teeth though?" Kari said.

"Mine does, you'll see when we land. And be prepared to be shocked at the _species_ Toothless is."

Kari just stared in s hock before grabbing the boy as _Toothless_ suddenly dove down, making her scream in shock.

"A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"

* * *

Hiccup couldn't help but grin as the girl screamed out, "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" as Toothless dived down to the island he pointed out to.

Toothless landed in no time flat and as soon as they did, the girl jumped out of Hiccup's arms. She turned around and her mouth dropped.

"Toothless, is a Night Fury?!"

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"So dragons are actually nice and friendly, but you don't know why they were attacking Berk?" The girl, who introduced her to Hiccup as Kari Ostberg._

_Kari and Hiccup were sitting around a fire that they had made with Toothless' help, who started the fire. They had just had some roasted fish to eat and were now chatting. Hiccup had told Kari his name, to which she giggled about it. Her giggle almost sent Hiccup into a trance, along with her enchanting amber colored eyes, he couldn't stop starring into them most of the time. Luckily, he managed to save himself from being found out by Kari, but most times were very close. Since they both just met, neither told about their past. That was going to be saved for later, after they got to know each other a little bit more._

_Hiccup nodded, "Yeah." he leaned back on his hands and looked up into the night sky, "I hope to one day, unite both Vikings and Dragon to live and co-exist, peacefully. But so far, I see to be the only one."_

_"Well now you have 2." Hiccup looked at Kari who gave a smile, "You have me. I want to help show people that dragons are not just vicious creatures. I want to help show that they are beings like us who also have feelings."_

* * *

 

"Hey Kari, we're going on a night flight, you want to come?" Hiccup asked, walking into the cave that he, Kari and Toothless have called "home".

They had started to build a house to share (with two separate rooms of course), but of course with only two teenagers and one dragon, it was hard. They had drawn out what they would like it to look like, inside and out, but they needed more supplies. Kari still had some money in her pouch, so day after they had talked, Hiccup flew Kari to Trader's Island where she could get some clothing and other items she might need. Kari ended up selling her sword for more clothing she might need.

_"You're selling your sword?" Hiccup asked seeing Kari handing over her sword to the seller to get some more clothing._

_Kari shrugged, "It's fine, I mean, sure it belonged to my dad, but I never met him. He died before I was born. Mom died shortly after. I was raised by Brenna who pretty much adopted me, despite her husband, Calder, saying no. Gives me no reason to keep it, right?"_

_Hiccup had to admit, it made sense. Why keep something that belonged to family when you never met them._

**_I am going to make Kari a new sword, once we make a forge of course,_ ** _Hiccup thought as they continued to walk through the market place._

Kari came out of the cave wearing a long-sleeve red tunic, a brown skirt, dark blue leggings and black boots. "You bet!"

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and then helped Kari up. Despite only knowing each other for about a week, the two became good and best friends.

* * *

 

Kari giggled as Hiccup cheered and Toothless did some crazy stunts. She was holding onto Hiccup with her arms around his waist. She loved the feel of the wind through her hair, and loved being close to Hiccup. Despite knowing him for only a week, she began to develop a crush on the Dragon Rider.

Kari closed her eyes for a moment when she suddenly felt Toothless dive down. Her eyes opened and she squeaked in shock, "H-Hiccup, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup cried out, "Toothless what's happening?"

Toothless shook his head when Hiccup patted him.

Suddenly Hiccup and Kari heard a growl. They turned only to see a Monstrous Nightmare come out from the fog on his right. The large Stoker Class dragon gave a growl. A huge fish was clutched in its claws.

"Get down!" Hiccup hissed-whispered to Kari, who quickly obeyed.

Then all of a sudden hundreds of different dragons came out of nowhere carrying food with them in the same direction as they were heading.

Both of their eyes widen. "What is going on?" He murmured.

"I-It looks like they're hauling in their kills." Kari got out.

As the trio flew deeper into the fog it began to clear and they saw a tall, dark mountain rising up from a barren island. Rivers of lava trickled down its slopes, and smoke billowed from its top. Upon seeing this island, the dragons sped up. They dived into a huge rock tunnel carved into the side of the volcano.

The dragons ahead of them were diving down toward the hole and dropping their prey in. Just before they reached the hole Toothless swooped close to the mist and then suddenly shot upwards and carved a wide turn up towards the top of the cave. He landed on a hidden rock ledge and retreated into the shadows. They watched as all the dragons dropped their food down into the hole.

"What my dad would kill to see this," Hiccup muttered.

"They're dropping all the food down a hole? Why?" Kari asked.

"I have no idea..." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Kari watched as a Gronkle spit a small fish into the hole. Suddenly there was a huge roar and a giant dragon's head shot out of the red mist at the bottom of the hole and ate the Gronkle whole.

Hiccup and Kari's eyes widen in shock and fear as the giant dragon roared and all the other dragons hid.

"Toothless, we have to get out of here." Hiccup whispered. "Kari, hold on tight." Hiccup could feel Kari tightening her grip around his waist.

Toothless gave no response. Then the large dragon's nostrils furiously working it then turned its head toward them. Its eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

This time Toothless flew away right at the last second just before the giant dragon's jaws lunged at them. At that moment all the dragons roared and flew out of the mountain. As the dragon rose up and tried to catch Toothless again but it ended up biting a Hideous Zippleback and ate it instead.

* * *

 

When they returned to their island, Hiccup jumped off and began to pace. Kari, still sitting on Toothless, just watched him with worry. She has to admit, seeing that dragon scared her too. And now, she knew one thing: they had a lot of work ahead of them.

"Oh man. That thing was huge! If my Father found out about that, he'd die!" Hiccup cried as he continued to pace. Kari slid off of Toothless and stood by the Night Fury.

Hiccup stopped pacing and sat on the ground, Toothless cooed to him and curled around him. Kari sat down right next to him.

"If we want to beat the thing," Hiccup said after a few moments of silence, making Toothless and Kari look at him. "We should probably gather more people who are willing to ride on dragons. What do you think?" He asked looking at his best friends.

Kari nodded, "I agree. And I think step one should be finding _me_ a dragon."

* * *

 

The new few days they did just that: finding Kari a dragon. They traveled to a few islands hoping to find a dragon that would suit Kari, but nothing. They found an island full of Changewings, but the dragons didn't seem to fit Kari and her personality. They tried Monstrous Nightmares, but their aggressive personality didn't fit with Kari, though she did say she liked them.

They traveled around for four days and all three were nearing their end. However, on the fifth day, they were going to get a miracle.

Kari sighed as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup. She was getting tired of not finding the perfect dragon. Plus, it was getting annoying. Despite loving to be close to Hiccup, she knew she'd had to get her own dragon.

They were nearing their island when Kari felt like someone was following her. She turned around only to see the most stunning looking Deadly Nadder she's ever seen. The dragon had dark blue scales highlighted with dark, almost black scales, making the Deadly Nadder look like the night sky.

"Hiccup..." Kari tried off seeing that the Nadder was following them.

Hiccup turned around and his eyes widen, "A Deadly Nadder. Why didn't I think about it! Despite them loving to be complemented, they are good. Their fire is the hottest in the known dragon world, and have poisonous spikes, which can be good. Though they do have the issue of being vain, they are also strong. And it's following us, that can be good. It might gee interested in us, or better yet, you. Toothless, get us to the island, stat, let's see how fast this Nadder can go."

Kari grinned and hung onto Hiccup as Toothless shot off. She turned behind her to see the Deadly Nadder catching up!

"Hiccup, the Nadder is catching up!"

Hiccup turned around and smiled, "That's good! If it's fast, then that means it can keep up with Toothless! If we are going to get people to join, we need to be fast in case there are some that do not want to join and want us out."

Toothless did a nose dive and the Nadder followed in suit. Kari watched as the Nadder followed them, including the crazy stunts that Toothless did. This was her dragon. Daring, and crazy.

Toothless eventually landed back on their island with the Nadder in suit. Once Hiccup and Kari got off, Toothless bounded over to the Deadly Nadder and began to speak to it...er...well more like growled to it in dragon language.

"What are they saying?" Kari whispered to Hiccup.

"I have no idea," Hiccup replied back.

The two watched as the Dragons bounced their heads and sniffed each other. Kari had only been around Toothless for a week, and still didn't know much about dragons.

After what felt like an hour, the two dragons came over. Toothless gave a nod of his head, which Hiccup translated to, "I think he's telling us that the Deadly Nadder is OK."

Kari nodded and stared at the dragon. Like when she first saw it, it had dark blue scales, highlighted with dark, almost black scales. Kari looked into the Deadly Nadder's eyes and gave a silent gasp. The eyes, were almost like hers, a brilliant amber shade. Hiccup had told Kari how he bonded with Toothless, so she knew most of what to do.

"Now, hold your hand out and turn away. We'll see if the Nadder bonds with you. Though, it looks like she already will—the Nader is a girl right?" He asked turning to Toothless.

The Night Fury gave Hiccup a deadpanned look that almost said, _"Duh she's a girl."_.

Kari held her hand out and turned away, closing her eyes.

The Deadly Nadder stared at Kari's hand before closing her eyes and leaning in. Hiccup smiled as Kari opened her eyes and turned to face the Nadder, her eyes wide seeing the dragon leaning into her hand.

Kari smiled and turned to Hiccup.

"Now, she needs a name."

Kari looked over the Deadly Nadder, "Evening Sky."

Hiccup grinned, "Welcome to the life of a Dragon Rider."

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**{Hiccup's POV}**

It's hard to believe that an entire full year has passed since Toothless and I left Berk. It's amazing. I am now 16, along with my best friend and now new crush, Kari Ostberg. She is much different than Astrid (who was my old crush when I lived on Berk), she's almost like me in a few ways, yet completely different. Kari grew up as the outcast (like me), but was skilled with the sword since she was taught by the woman who practically raised her, Brenna Gunnarsen. Brenna's husband, Calder, didn't want Kari to be raised and almost had Kari killed, but thanks to Brenna and the Elder, she was saved.

After Kari told me her story, I told her mine. She wasn't too pleased about what the other teens did to me, even saying that if she saw them, she'd beat them to a pulp (which she can do). Kari then began to teach me how to fight, also learning that she too was left handed like me. I am still learning but I can protect myself with the sword that I took from Berk, still not 100% there, but Kari says I'm getting there. She of course is a master compared to me. Using the wooden carvings that I had made, Kari was able to trade them for a sword, nothing too special, just one to help me with my training.

During the year, we managed to get our house build, along with a forge. Well we got the base of the forge built, no anvil, or anything yet. We were able to make me my own little office, like I had back on Berk. But that's it. We went exploring on the island and found that this was home to a LOT of dragons. Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, you name them.

There were also a pair of Changewings, identical. And from how Evening Sky was acting, it almost looked like they were female twins. They weren't hostile like the Changewings I met when Toothless and I were traveling. These two were very friendly and curious. Kari and I named them Aeola and Scarlett, respectively.

We also met a nice woman, who was also a healer, named Eira that was friends with some Typhoomerang siblings named, Ember, Torch and Scorcher. We have been letting her stay on Wings Isle, which was the name of our island. No clue on if I will make a tribe but we will see...

And how can I forget about Kari and Evening Sky! Those two are like sisters! Doing _everything_ together. They're almost like Toothless and I. Kari adapted to being a Dragon Rider _very fast_. Might have been thanks to everything I told her when she started to ride Toothless with me.

So much has happened, but sometimes I do wonder how everyone is doing back on Berk...

**{End Hiccup's POV}**

* * *

 

Life on Berk hadn't changed much since Hiccup left. Well saying that would be an understatement. As soon as Hiccup was gone, Snotlout was declared as heir...and that went right to his head. Right away he tried to get Astrid to marry him, only to receive a punch in the stomach. She ended up threatening her father (which she normally wouldn't do) that if agreed to marrying her to the arrogant jerk, she would leave and never return and cut off all ties from him. Safe to say, Aaron Hofferson agreed as he was not one to face the wrath of his daughter, which, she sadly inherited from him. His wife, Ingrid, on the other hand, just laughed during the whole ordeal.

Despite Hiccup's disappearance, Stoick wouldn't declare if Astrid would get the change to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. No one new why. However, Gothi, Berk's elder and healer, had said—well not really _said_ more like scribbled in the sand and Gobber translated—that if Stoick did not say when, Astrid would kill the dragon at the end of the month.

* * *

 

_SWING!_

"Kari, look out!" Hiccup yelled suddenly as he and Kari on Toothless and Evening Sky were flying over an island. Hiccup not realizing that it was Berserker Isle, home to Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserker Tribe.

Kari turned around only to see a bola come straight at her! She tried to have Evening Sky move out of the way, but the bola wrapped around the Deadly Nadder and sent both falling to the ground!

When Kari hit the ground, she got dazed and little dizzy, she couldn't function right and the next thing she heard was Evening Sky squawking. Kari turned only to have her eyes widen in fear and horror followed by a scream.

Evening Sky fell down as a man stood above her, his sword full of Evening Sky's blood.

_"Toothless, now!"_

The next few minutes went by fast for Kari. The next thing she knew she was on the back of Toothless in Hiccup's arms as they flew away.

* * *

 

Watching Hiccup and Kari fly off was a young girl. Her named Heather and she...was the sister of Dagur. Heather turned to see Dagur ordering the men to take the body away. As they took the body, she noticed some scales falling off. Once the men's backs where turned, she ran over, scooped up the scales and then ran off into the darkness.

* * *

 

Toothless landed in a cave on the other side of the island. Hiccup hoped they would have time to calm Kari down before leaving back for Wings Isle. Hiccup helped Kari over to the wall and placed her down. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

Before Hiccup could say anything, Kari grabbed him and began to cry into his tunic. All Hiccup could do was hold her as Kari cried out.

Toothless came over and cried to help. Kari just hugged Toothless and continued to cry some more. Toothless was upset too. He lost a dear friend.

"Um..."

Hiccup turned to see someone standing at the entrance of the cave. Toothless got into a protective stance surrounding both Kari and Hiccup, more so with Kari.

The figure stepped forward to reveal a black haired young girl. She raised both hands. "My name is Heather and I come in peace and bare no weapons."

Hiccup cast a look at Kari, she was still shaking and now hiccupping. Sighing, Hiccup motioned for Toothless to stay with her as he walked to Heather.

"Like I said, I bare no weapons and I wanted to ask you about the dragon."

Hiccup nodded.

"Why did it protect her from my brother?"

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Your brother?"

Heather nodded.

Hiccup answered something quick and simple, "Evening Sky protected her because dragons are not like what most people think. Once you gain their trust their become loyal to you."

Heather's eyes widen; _Dragons are not like I think. They can be friends with you and even protect you, just like that Deadly Nadder did with the girl._ She looked at Hiccup, "I want to learn to how to become a Rider, like the two of you." Hiccup stared at Heather. "I do not want to be part of a Tribe that kills dragons for no reason, and also for fun. Yes, my brother is _insane_ and _deranged_."

Hiccup thought for a moment, _She wants to leave her home, to learn the ways of a Dragon Rider. Our group would get bigger. Of course, we'll need to find her a dragon, but that can work. But she could help me out by keeping Kari company while I do something..._

Hiccup turned around to see Kari still holding Toothless. She wasn't shaking anymore, which was good to Hiccup in a way.

"I also managed to get these," Heather pulled something from behind her and showed Hiccup.

They were Evening Sky's scales.

Heather placed them gently in Hiccup's hands. No words were needed.

Hiccup motioned with his head, "I'm Hiccup by the way and she's Kari. That's Toothless,"

Heather gave Hiccup a look.

"He has retractable teeth,"

"Ooh." Heather said as Hiccup walked over to Kari and then knelt down.

"Kari?" Heather watched as the red-haired girl lifted her head and saw red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. She felt very sorry for the girl. "Heather, that's her, she's going to come with us and get off this island. And don't say it was your fault. If anyone it's mine. I didn't realize we were so close to Berserk Island."

Hiccup helped Kari up, as Toothless came over and helped Hiccup get her on his back. Hiccup then helped Heather behind Kari and then he got on. He hoped Toothless could carry all three of them.

* * *

 

Eira was standing on the shore of the island when they arrived, and it was nighttime. She knew right away something was wrong, since Evening Sky was nowhere in sight. When she saw Kari, she raced over to the young girl and quickly got her of the dragon and pulled her to hers and Hiccup's house while Hiccup helped Heather off Toothless.

Hiccup turned to Heather, "Help Eira, will you? There's something I need to do." He began to walk up to his house.

Heather looked confused but followed the young boy. "Um why?"

"I need to save the dragons from Berk," Heather's eyes widen, "My old home. I'm guessing by now, they are going to let Astrid Hofferson kill the Monstrous Nightmare and I just can't let that happen. I'm going to use the cover of Darkness as my advantage, no one really guards the dragons. I should be back by morning, hopefully. And when I do, I'll start teaching you on how to be a Dragon Rider." As he was saying this, Hiccup was getting some armor on.

During one of the many trips to Trader's Isle, Hiccup was able to get some leather and other material so he could make armor **[think of Hiccup's armor from the second movie, just none of the wings]** nothing too special, but he did add on some of Toothless' discarded scales for extra protection. He also had a mask made so when he did flying, no one would recognize him. Kari had the same, but her armor was made of Evening Sky's dark blue and black scales.

Heather nodded, as she heard Kari crying again, "I will help as much as I can. I doubt my brother will come looking for me. I was never too _deranged_ enough for him." The two were now standing outside.

Hiccup smiled and climbed onto Toothless. He pulled his mask over his face, "Thanks, Heather," His voice muffled by the mask.

* * *

 

Hiccup and Toothless landed on a sea stack not too far from the village. It was midnight so he suspected everyone to be asleep. He pulled out an eye scope (which he had mad, obviously) and looked through it. He could see the torches from the village, he saw moving torches and knew it had to be the guards doing night watch. He moved the eye scope to the Killing Ring. No flames whatsoever.

"Quietly, bud, to the Kill Ring," Hiccup pointed to the west of where they were looking where there were no flames.

Toothless obeyed and silently flew to the Kill Ring. However, they failed to notice a house with its light on. The house belonged to the Hofferson household and one Hofferson was up.

Astrid.

* * *

 

Hiccup had Toothless land by the gate. No one's house was near the Kill Ring so they had the chance of opening it without anyone interfering, or he hoped. It was midnight so most vikings _should_ be asleep.

Hiccup went over to the crank that opens the gate and winced as the squeaking sound it made as he opened it. He and Toothless ducked into the shadows as fast as they could. They waited around 10 minutes before moving. They wanted to be sure _no one_ came round.

However, as they moved, they didn't realize that someone was watching them. And that someone was Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

 

Normally, Astrid would sound the alarm, but first she wanted to see exactly what this man was doing. She had yet to see the Night Fury. She watched as the figure walked to the cage that held the Deadly Nadder. She narrowed her eyes as he opened the door and then stood there as the dragon walked out.

* * *

 

Hiccup walked to the Deadly Nadder cage and used the crank. As soon as the doors opened, he could see the blue and yellow Deadly Nadder walk out, but cautiously. Hiccup understood. The doors are suddenly open but they don't hear any sounds. Something is up. Hiccup held his hand up, "Easy there, I'm not here to hurt you."

The Nadder stared at Hiccup, still not very sure. But seeing the Night Fury behind Hiccup seemed to calm it down.

"Easy, I am just going to let the other dragons out, so stay still, and quiet, please?" The Nadder stared at him as he walked to the cages that held the Monstrous Nightmare, he was going to let that out now since it is the most aggressive.

However, as he was about to open the gate, he heard voices, _Shit! Time's up!_ "Toothless, Plasma Blast on the doors, now!"

Toothless did what he was told and blasted all the gates, releasing the Terrible Terror, Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback and the Monstrous Nightmare, and the Stoker and Mystery Class Dragon burst out flaming up, gassing and almost sparking.

Hiccup could see torches coming near, _Fuck this!_ He jumped onto Toothless, "Toothless, tell them they are free! And they can follow me to a place where they can live in peace with dragons."

Toothless growled to the dragons, with the Monstrous Nightmare un-flaming itself up and Hideous Zippleback not gassing anymore. They all listened to Toothless growled.

 _"There he is!"_ Hiccup remembered that voice. It belonged to...

 _Astrid!_ he thought in shock as she and a bunch of Hooligans including his father, Stoick, came.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?!"

Through his mask, Hiccup could see his father.

"Zippleback, Gas and Spark!" Hiccup shouted to the Mystery Class dragon. And to his surprise, the Zippleback obeyed, creating a large fire wall in front of Hiccup and the dragons. Hiccup stared hard at his father through the fire wall.

* * *

 

Astrid watched as the masked man patted the Night Fury's head and pointed above them. She looked up just as the Night Fury unleashed a Plasma Blast at the chains above destroying them on the spot.

"Ge the dragons!" Stoick yelled. But as the Vikings raced to get the now escaped dragons, the masked used his hands to motion for the dragons to leave. The Gronkle left first, followed by the Deadly Nadder, Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, the Zippleback and finally the Night Fury.

Everyone watched as the six dragons flew off into the distance, too fast for anyone to do anything about them...

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you. Just a heads up, Kari's second dragon will come in due time. I have decided what it will be and how she gets it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Heather stood outside of the house. It was morning and no sign of Hiccup yet.

_"_ _I should be back by morning, hopefully."_

That's what Hiccup had told her. It was around nine in the morning now, and Heather was getting worried.

_Screech!_

Heather looked up as Eira came running out of the house. Kari came out as well, but a little bit slower. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she did last night. Heather couldn't blame her.

They all watched as Toothless landed on the ground, but were surprised to see not 1, but 5 other dragons behind him! There was a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, green Hideous Zippleback, greenish-yellow Terrible Terror, red-orange Monstrous Nightmare, and a brown Gronkle. Hiccup pulled his helmet off and they could see that he was _dead tired_.

"I'll explain _after_ I get some sleep. We flew all night landing on islands to make sure we weren't being followed. I almost fell asleep while flying on Toothless, so please just wait till I get at least a few hours—" Hiccup never finished as Kari had flung herself at him, making him grab her before the both of them fell.

"I'm happy you're back..." Kari whispered that only Hiccup could hear. He just hugged his best friend and crush tighter as the four humans walked inside with Toothless leading the dragons to the cave where the dragons could sleep.

* * *

 

**{Kari's POV}**

A lot has happened in just two months, ever since... _her_ death. It's still hard on me and I don't know if I'll _ever_ be able to bond with another dragon. Hiccup is fine with it, and he still feels about the whole thing too.

Within the two months, we taught Heather about Dragon Riding and we even had her test out some skills on the dragons that Hiccup saved from Berk. We managed to even befriend the Scauldrons that happened to destroy the ship I was on when I was fishing. I didn't mind, but thanks to them, we're able to keep Wings Isle safe from the outside. They would create a fog barrier that keeps us well hidden.

Heather found her bonded dragon, a female Razorwhip that she named Windshear. Windshear was found in the forest area of the island, wounded and near death. We don't know what happened, but it was probably from a dragon fight; Heather nursed her back to health with the two bonding over time and soon when it was time for Windshear to go free, she decided to say with Heather.

We—well more like Heather and Eira kept asking Hiccup—finally formed our tribe, the Dreki Tribe, meaning dragon. Hiccup was the chief since he was the first Dragon Rider and it made sense. We have three houses now, Heather and Windshear's, mine and Hiccup (and Toothless's), and the Healer's. The three Typhoomerang siblings, due to their large sizes, decided to just stay in the forest but come when Eira needed them for trips to Healer's Island, or if they wanted to fly towards Eel Island (where their main source of food was; eels).

I think that Toothless somehow told the other dragons about _her_ because every time I was alone, one of the dragons would come up to me and keep me company. While I am still sad, they have helped me a whole lot, but I am still hesitant in finding another forever dragon.

**{End Kari's POV}**

* * *

 

Brenna sighed as she walked through the market on Trader's Isle looking for things to trade. She and few members of her tribe were here, along with...Calder. Calder wouldn't keep quiet about how glad he was that Kari was gone. She on the other hand, wasn't. She was worried sick. She didn't know if Kari was alive or dead. She just wanted to know. She did raise the young girl from a baby.

* * *

 

Not too far from Brenna and Calder, were Hiccup and Kari. It was another normal trip to Trader's Isle looking for goods to get. Hiccup was able to make more things for them to trade. Last time he was here he was able to get some metal and was able to make swords on Wings Isle. Now, he was here using the daggers he made to trade.

Kari hadn't wanted to come, but Hiccup said it'd be good for her. The two rode on Toothless who is now hiding deep in the forest. No one has asked them how they got to Trader's Island since they have never seen a boat.

They were able to gather like five more people in the last two months, but that was it. The slow part isn't helping very much since not many people actually like the idea of living with dragons. They were able to get Eira's cousin, Egil, who was a baker, to join in. He wasn't thrilled on the idea but after seeing how Ember, Torch and Scorcher interacted with is cousin, he decided to give it a try and pretty soon, Egil bonded with Scorcher.

Kari looked at some random materials while Hiccup worked with trading someone his daggers for some material of some sort. She loved how Hiccup worked and loved it even more how he helped her. She wanted to confess her feelings but she was afraid that he wouldn't return them and ruin their friendship. However, unknown to Kari, Hiccup _does_ return the feelings.

_"Kari?"_

Kari looked up and turned hearing her name. Hiccup had just come over, with a bundle of new metals in his arms when he saw Kari lift her head.

Standing just at the end of the isle she was in was a tall, and slim woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Brenna?"

"Kari!"

Hiccup watched as the woman on the other side of the isle, ran towards Kari and then engulfed her into a giant hug, so hard, that her eyes almost popped out.

"B-Brenna, c-can't b-breath!" Kari got out with Hiccup struggling to not laugh.

"Oh right," The woman put Kari down, allowing her to catch her breath.

"And who is this?" Brenna asked looking at Hiccup.

He and Kari shared a look. "Uh..." Hiccup got out.

"He's Ryder Drake!" Kari gave a nervous laugh while Hiccup gave Kari a deadpanned look.

Brenna lowered herself so she was staring right at Kari, "Kari, I've raised ya since you were a baby. I can tell when you're lying."

Kari squeaked in shock while Hiccup stared at Brenna.

"Brenna, there you are its time to..." Calder trailed off and scowled seeing Kari. Kari moved closer to Hiccup, while Hiccup pretty much _glared_ at Calder. "Oh, it's you."

Kari looked way. Even being away from Calder for over a year, she still didn't like him.

"Calder, enough. You know what. I'm tired of _you_." Brenna said glaring at her husband, "I'm leaving the tribe and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She turned and walked away while grabbing Kari and Hiccup's hands to get them away from her now ex-husband.

* * *

 

In the end, Hiccup and Kari left Trader's Isle with not only new metals for Hiccup, but four new members to join the Dreki Tribe. They had Brenna, who after learning about how Hiccup saved Kari, was very grateful for the boy ending up squeezing him tightly just like she did to Kari. And three others, Eerika, Brandr and Alvis Brynjar.

_"That's a Night Fury!"_

_Hiccup and Kari whirled around to see a young girl around their age at most, with long dark brown hair hazel eyes staring at them in shock. Next to them was a boy with the same features, who looked around 10 at the least, and an elderly man also with the same features but with graying. He stood behind the girl and boy and his eyes were wide in shock as well._

_Brenna was shocked as well, but she didn't turn as fast as Hiccup and Kari did._

_"Uh well you see uh..." Hiccup started but couldn't finish. Three other people saw Toothless! What in the name of Thor was he supposed to do?!_

_Kari sighed, "Yes. It's a Night Fury. Hiccup and I are not normal Vikings. We ride dragons. We are trying to the stop the War between Dragons and Vikings."_

_The three newcomers shared a look, "We are against it as well and want to help."_

_Hiccup blinked, "O...K That was easier. Then we need to get back to Wings Isle...But getting there is tough." Suddenly there was a roar. Hiccup turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder suddenly pop behind him, he smirked, "This works perfectly!"_

Hiccup ended up training a purple-and-yellowed scaled Monstrous Nightmare and pink-and-purple Deadly Nadder that he found in the forest (Kari had refused to train them) to carry the Brynjars and Brenna, respectively.

Of course when they arrived back to Wings Isle, Brenna and the Brynjars were very shocked to see how concealed the island was but was amazed at the place already.

_Eerika, Brandr and Alvis's eyes were wide in shock, Brenna's too. They just flew blindlessly through a thick fog only to see the sight of a work-in-progress village. There were around five houses built. They could see one near the forest and if they had to guess, it was the healers house. On the top of a rather high hill that overlooked the entire village was another._

_"That's our house," Hiccup said as they flew, "Yes, mine and Kari's,"_

_"No, Brenna, we do not sleep in the same bed!" Kari screeched seeing the woman's face, "We have different rooms." The riders on the Night Fury turned crimson red while Toothless gave a dragon-like laugh, which almost said, "They sometimes do spend the night in one or the others room", luckily no one really understood Toothless._

_"Shut up Toothless," Hiccup muttered._

_"We don't have any builders as of yet," Kari said as Toothless landed, her blush gone, "But we're working on making homes. For now, you can stay with Eira, our healer, she's the only one that actually has more than one room. Brenna, you can stay with us. We have an extra room with us."_

_"That will work fine," Brenna said, getting off the Nadder. She petted it before he walked off with the Nightmare following, right after getting the Brynjars off its back that is._

* * *

 

"I will still never be amazed about this. A place where vikings and dragons can live in peace _together_ ," Brandr said about two weeks watching as some builders worked on building a house

During the last week, Heather, Eira, and Egil were able to get some more people to join the Dreki Tribe. The tribe was now up to around 20 people, and to Hiccup, that was a good start. And luckily for the tribe around eight people that they brought had were builders so they knew what to do.

His sister laughed, "Me either, it's still incredible." She added, the Monstrous Nightmare that she, her brother and grandfather rode, laying behind her, "And still confused to why this Nightmare won't leave me alone..."

"It's probably because _she_ bonded with you already,"

Eerika turned around to see Hiccup with Toothless walking. Kari was nowhere in sight. _Probably doing something to keep her mind off things,_ Eerika thought, remembering the sad tale that Hiccup had told them when they joined, as well as to _never_ mention the name "Evening Sky" when around Kari.

Hiccup smiled, "You'll get used to it. Once our Dragon Academy is built I'll start teaching people how to be a Dragon Rider. Right now, it's only me and Heather, since Kari is..." He trailed off and Eerika nodded her understanding.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Heather was flying around doing patrols and making sure no one was near the borders of Wings Isle. The Scauldrons could only do so much. Heather had a Terrible Terror with her as well, in case she had to send something back to Hiccup. She was glad that Hiccup had invented the "Terror Mail" system. Pretty much everyone on Wings Isle had a Terror, well the only one who _didn't_ have one was Kari. She was still hesitant.

Suddenly, Windshear came to an abrupt halt making Heather grab onto her dragon quickly to avoid falling off. She didn't have a saddle yet. Hiccup was working on making her, he just didn't have much materials as of late.

"Windshear, what is it girl?"

The Razorwhip growled and pointed with her snout. Heather looked but couldn't see very well. She pulled out Hiccup's eye scope that he lent her to use for the patrol.

Heather's eyes widen, it was something frozen all right. Something big. "Windshear, get us in close," The Razorwhip obeyed and flew down. When Heather got close she gasped.

"Great Odin, Hiccup needs to see this."

Windshear just growled, unsure why her trainer was acting funny.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it worked out. ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hiccup was in the forge working on a sword when he saw a pink-colored Terrible Terror enter. It was Heather's, that he knew. But why send her Terror? He then saw something tied around it's leg.

He pulled the note off, and the gave the Terror a treat.

_Hiccup,_

_Go past the North Border and towards the Glaciers. There's something you need to see and fast!_

_\- Heather_

Hiccup put the note in his suit, ran out of the forge, "Toothless! Kari!"

The two came upon hearing his shout, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, "Heather needs me to see something urgent, I'll be back soon. You're in charge." Kari nodded.

"Be careful," She whispered.

Hiccup nodded and Toothless shot off into the sky.

* * *

 

Toothless found Heather and Windshear quickly. They landed and Hiccup was about to ask what she wanted, she pointed behind him and Hiccup's eyes widen in shock and a little fear.

It was a frozen Skrill.

"I-It's..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Yeah. A Skrill." Heather confirmed, "I know it because the Skrill is the emblem of the Berserker Tribe." She turned to Hiccup, "We need to move it fast, before Dagur finds out. If he learns of this, he'll try to use it against you and Toothless or anyone!"

Hiccup nodded, "You're right." He jumped off Toothless and pulled out his Terrible Terror, a greenish-yellow one that he named Sharpshot. He quickly wrote a note, tied it to the leg and sent it back to Wings Isle. "We'll need all the help we can get, but I don't think Kari is going to want to ride a dragon."

* * *

 

Around twenty minutes later, Eira and Eerika came. Along with them were the Typhoomerang siblings, the Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback that Hiccup saved from Berk came. Hiccup wasn't surprised that Kari wasn't with them. Since Evening Sky's death, she was very hesitant on even riding a dragon, minus Toothless. Though, he was surprised when he saw Eerika.

"Kari gave me some tips, Eira and Egil too. Just enough for me to come and help. My grandfather is helping Kari out back on Wings Isle," Eerika explained when Hiccup asked her.

Hiccup also noticed that all the dragons had some rope on them.

"Alright, let's get to work. We need to get the Skrill out of the ice, but not entirely. I still want it in a block when we take it from here."

Eira and Eerika nodded and everyone got to work. They worked non-stop for an hour before the Skrill, still in a block of ice, was out free. Hiccup, Heather, Eira and Eerika quickly tied rope to the ice block and then tied it to the dragons.

"Let's get out of here before someone spots us," Hiccup said and everyone took off.

* * *

 

They all landed in the area that was to be the Dragon Academy. They had things cleared away, they had the main structure just nothing to cage a dragon or anything. Eira quickly ran off to get some men to start working on the chain overhead. They weren't going to thaw the Skrill out until the chains overhead was finished.

Hiccup was going to keep Kari away from the Dragon Academy, which wouldn't be hard at all, while Heather watched over the Skrill. It was thickly Frozen but she had to make sure none of the dragons, especially Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares didn't get close. Nadders had the hottest fire in the dragon world so that would be bad.

While members worked on the chain overhead, Hiccup and Kari went around looking for more people to join. They took the Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare from Berk with them for extra help.

Kari watched from on top of Toothless as Hiccup _tried_ to tell this family of four that dragons are not bad.

The oldest child, looked to be around Brandr's age, but with long dark blonde hair and brown eyes. The little girl had the same features as did the mother. The father has spiky black hair and hazel eyes.

"...My friend Kari is sitting on the _most_ feared dragon of all, the Night Fury. Do you see the dragon doing _anything_ to her? The Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare, they're not doing anything either." Hiccup was saying.

The youngest of the family, a little girl, walked over to Toothless. Her parents shrieked as Kari got off of Toothless. Kari knelt down in front of the girl, "Toothless is a nice dragon."

"Rweally?" She asked, still having the baby lisp.

Kari nodded and pulled a fish out of one of Toothless saddle bags. She gave the fish to the little girl, "Just hold it and smile. Toothless, gently." She said to the Night Fury.

Toothless agave his signature grin and gently took the fish out of the little girl's hands. The little girl gave a giggle. "Mama, Papa, dragon took fishy from me! He nice!"

The little girl's sister, stared in shock while the mother fainted right there. The father stared before passing out himself.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his now, shoulder-length and messy auburn hair, " _That_ was not planned."

The older girl stared in shock, "You can ride dragons..."

"Arna, I want a dragon!" The little girl said to her big sister.

"Elanor," Arna said, "I think there is more to it and I think you are too little. Plus, Mom and Dad have to agree to it!"

Kari moved over to Hiccup and whispered, "Let's have them stay on Wings Isle for a little bit, to see if they get used to it. The builders were able to get another house built. Heather just sent me a letter. They are working on beds now."

Hiccup nodded, and turned to Arna, "Arna, how about you, your sister and your parents spend a few days with us on Wings Isle? You can see how we work with dragons. Plus, you'll have a place to sleep and have food."

Arna thought about it before opening, her mouth and saying...

* * *

 

Heather walked around the frozen Skrill once more. The chain overhead was finished as was the bars around. The only thing that wasn't finished or even started, were some cages to hold dragons. But they'd get to it later. Right now, making sure the Skrill didn't escape when they thawed it out was important. The gate to enter the Dragon Academy was being worked on right now as she walked around the Skrill. Hiccup would work on the final parts of the crank when he and Kari got back. From the most recent letter, they got a family and someone who was interested in working with dragons, but also in the art of Blacksmithing. All she knew that his name was Brendan.

"We are finished, Heather!" One of the men working on the main gate said, making Heather turn to face them.

"Excellent work! Once Hiccup returns he will add the final touch to the crank! You may all take the rest of the afternoon off!" Heather said.

"Right!" The workers said before making their way over to the Great Hall (which had been on the island when Hiccup found it. He believed that Wings Isle belonged to another tribe that vanished years ago).

Heather walked back to the Skrill and knelt in front of it. Its eyes were staring right at her, despite being frozen...

* * *

 

Hiccup, Kari, and Toothless landed with the Deadly nadder holding Arna and Elanor's mother and father, Cecile and Gabriel while the Monstrous Nightmare had Arna and Elanor. A man by the name of Brendan, was on a Gronkle that he had befriended while en route, he named it Teris.

Hiccup let Kari take them to a house to settle down and to rest while Toothless went to get Eira. Hiccup, on the other hand, was taking the Nadder and Nightmare to the Academy. It was time to free the Skrill, how would that be?

"Alright," Hiccup said as the Nadder and Nightmare followed him into the academy. He had quickly worked on the crank before entering. It was in perfect condition. "Let's get this Skrill de-thawed. And why I do I feel like this is going to be a disaster?" He asked himself.

Heather giggled, as she came over. Outside of the ring, were Eerika, Eira, and the villagers. They wanted to see how this would go. Hiccup was more nervous for Kari if she saw this. How would she react to seeing a Skrill?

Hiccup turned to Heather, "Ready?"

She gave a scared look, "No. Not really, no. But we need to do this."

Hiccup nodded, "If we can get it to bond with someone, that'll be good for us, if not, We'll relocate it somewhere where Dagur can't find it, ever."

"Good idea," Heather said and turned to the Monstrous Nightmares.

"Fire!" Both she and Hiccup commanded to the Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares.

The flames from the Nadders and Nightmares was melting the ice quickly. Hiccup waved his hand and the Nadders and Nightmare stopped. The only part of the Skrill that wasn't frozen, was its head.

The Strike Class dragon roared and then glared at Hiccup as he walked forward.

"Easy big guy," The Skrill glared at Hiccup even more, "Girl?"

The Skrill stopped glaring.

"Well what do you know, this Skrill is a female," Heather said walking next to Hiccup. Windshear kept a close eye on her rider, not letting her out of her sight. Especially with a new dragon in the area.

"Indeed," Hiccup said, "We won't hurt you." The Skrill stared at Hiccup. "We want to free you and keep you away from an insane,"

"And deranged." Heather pipped in.

"And deranged man. We want to see if you will bond with one here first, if not, we will release you and relocate you someplace safe where the insane and deranged man cannot find you. Will you remain still as we finish un-thawing you?"

The Skrill thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

Hiccup waved his hand once more and the Nadders and Nightmares went back to melting the ice. The Skrill watched as the ice around her turned from ice to water at her claws. Once all the ice was melted, the Skrill stretched her wings out and let out a piercing roar. Not a mean roar, more of a _"I'm finally free!"_ roar.

Of course, the people near the ring weren't the only _ones_ to hear the roar...

* * *

 

Kari walked around with Toothless looking for Hiccup. She hadn't been able to find him yet and Toothless didn't know (or more like he acted that he didn't know). She walked near the docks when she heard a roar. The roar was no like any dragon she knew of, or have met, since during the trips, Kari would normally go with Hiccup to find more dragons to train and bring back.

Kari followed where she heard the roar and when she got to the Academy, her eyes widen in shock, and a little fear. Toothless ran ahead of Kari and raced to Hiccup.

In the middle was the second most feared Dragon in all of the Archipelago was the Skrill...

"H-Hiccup that's a Skrill..." She whispered as she walked into the Academy **.**

* * *

 

"H-Hiccup that's a Skrill..." Kari spoke making Hiccup turn around to face his friend.

Hiccup was about to answer when suddenly, the Skrill made her way over to Kari. Kari froze as the Skrill made her way over. Toothless about to run over to Kari, but Hiccup held him back.

"Wait bud, let's see what the Skrill does..."

Everyone tensed up as the Skrill walked up to Kari and began to sniff her.

"The Skrill is a girl Kari," Hiccup said.

Kari stared at the Skrill before slowly rising her hand, "You're alone too, aren't you?"

Heather looked at Hiccup, "S-She's..."

Hiccup could only nod his head.

The Skrill nodded at Kari's question, "You are not the only one. I have lost my family as well."

The Skrill leaned into her hand, Kari staring in shock. But then she shook it. Evening Sky would want her to move on. Not stick to the past, move to the future.

"Stormstreak. That will be your name."

* * *

 

**(A/N: Thanks to Nightstar Productions for this scene!)**

She didn't know what to do, she was panicking trying to figure it out once she and Hiccup had gotten back to their house after accidentally bonded with the female Skrill that Heather had found and the group had set free. She'd even named it, Stormstreak.

"I don't believe it that I bonded with her. I mean, I know I said what I said, but I just didn't..." Kari said pacing in her room with Hiccup watching her form her bed. "Gods what have I done...I bonded with her...I named...her..." Kari continued to pace anxiously, her hands flailing in the air from the confusion of it all.

"Kari, it's okay. It was an accident, sometimes it just happens. That's how it was for Toothless and I. You couldn't have known she'd bond to you..." Hiccup tried to say but Kari hadn't heard it in all her rambling about the situation. He listened to her start going on about missing Evening Sky, the tears forming in her eyes and Hiccup couldn't take it. He got to his feet and walked in front of her to stop her pacing, he put his hands on her arms and leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. It held a few seconds as Kari relaxed before Hiccup pulled back. "Kari...It's alright. Bonding is a bond, you can't stop it. I know you miss Evening Sky...The Skrill and you understand one another. She could tell you were upset. Please...calm down..."

Kari stared at Hiccup, "Did you just kiss me...?"

"Yes..." Hiccup said turning a bit red.

"Why...?"

"Because you were rambling and wouldn't listen. Look, since I met you, I've had a crush on you. I didn't say anything because I was afraid it might ruin our friendship..." Hiccup began to ramble so Kari took it into her own hands.

She stood on her tip-toes and pulled Hiccup down to her level (he was a few inches taller than her) and kissed him.

Hiccup stopped rambling and soon melted into the kiss. They eventually pulled way for hair.

Hiccup blinks. "Did you just kiss me?" He asked the same question Kari did to him.

"Yes." Kari said.

"Why?"

"Because you were rambling...and I feel the same way."

The two stared at each other once more before leaning in and kissing again.

From the doorway, Toothless grinned, _"Finally!"_

Also standing in the doorway was Heather, she had a giant grin. _About time!_

* * *

 

The next few weeks were training for Kari. Since Stormstreak was a Skrill, she had different ways of riding. Hiccup worked on a saddle right away, but first, he had to get Stormstreak used to having Kari on her back. He didn't want his new girlfriend shocked to death.

By the fifth week, Kari was used to riding and steering Stormstreak. The two bonded very fast, it was like Evening Sky was back. Kari still missed her old dragon, but was happy with Stormstreak.

She and Hiccup then announced their relationship and most of the villagers were saying, _"Finally!"_ since apparently many knew that they liked each other.

Kari and Hiccup have been girlfriend-boyfriend for about a month, and the villagers still like to tease them about taking too long. Heather finally managed to get them to go on a two-week vacation. And so that is what they are packing up for.

"Got everything?" Hiccup asked walking into Kari's room, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to giggle. Kari turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Since becoming a couple, their affection to one another grew, not that neither were complaining, though every once in a while, someone would yell, _"Get a room Chief!"_ all while laughing.

* * *

 

After six hours of flying, the couple and their dragons landed on an island that Hiccup had named, Aurora Isle, since it was the perfect spot to see the Aurora Borealis.

Hiccup and Kari laughed as they got off their dragons. They had raced for the last twenty-minutes both very close. But in the end, Toothless won.

Toothless and Stormstreak began to wander around the island while Hiccup and Kari started to look for a place to camp. They didn't want to be too out in the open in case someone saw them riding. Of course, the search didn't last long, because soon the two began to make out.

Toothless and Stormfly could hear their riders and just gave dragon laughs. Suddenly, they heard a rustle. The looked around when suddenly, a small head belonging to a young Monstrous Nightmare popped up. It was sunset-colored and was staring at the two Strike class Dragons with big eyes.

 ** _"Who are you?"_** The Nightmare asked.

**_"Uh, I'm Stormstreak, and that is Toothless, whoa re you little one?"_ **

**_"I'm Sunset! My best friend is a Deadly Nadder named Moonrise! Wanna meet him?"_ **

Before Stormstreak and Toothless could reply the young Monstrous Nightmare turned and flew away, making the two older dragons fly after her. They followed the little Nightmare through the forest on the island and son found a small house.

Toothless and Stormstreak shared a look.

**_"This way! Moonrise I found new friends!"_ **

Coming out of the house was a young, pale blue and white Deadly Nadder. Right behind the Nadder were two children. Around nine-years-old. Both had reddish-brown hair and amber eyes.

 ** _"Stormstreak, get Hiccup and Kari, now."_** Toothless said.

* * *

 

"Stormstreak, what in the name of Thor?" Kari asked once her dragon placed her on the ground.

"Kari, look," Hiccup said.

Kari looked up and her eyes widen, mouth dropped. Standing in front of her were two children, twins to the look of it.

Kari opened her mouth, "W-Who are you children?"

"Destin."

"Isla,"

"That's Sunset," Destin said holding his friend.

"And that's Moonrise,"

"What are you two doing here by yourself?" Hiccup asked kneeling down to their level.

"Orphans."

Hiccup and Kari looked at each other. A simple nod was the answer they needed.

* * *

 

A month later, Hiccup, Kari, with Destin and Isla, and Sunset and Moonrise, were returning to Wings Isle. Heather made Hiccup and Kari take a solid month off.

When they arrived the first thing the people noticed where the twins.

"We are adopting them," Hiccup said.

"I will not let them live the life I had," Kari added, "And so, they will take the name of Haddock."

The villagers said nothing at first before clapping.

The Dragons that Hiccup saved from Berk, walked up to the twins making them giggle as they tickled then.

"Do they have names?" Isla asked.

"Afraid not," Hiccup said, placing Destin on the ground as Kari did the same with Isla.

Destin and Isla stared at them for a moment.

"Stormfly!" They shouted pointing to the Nadder.

"Hookfang!"

"Barf and Belch!"

"Meatlug!" They finished off, "Those are their names!" They turned to their new parents with big smiles.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....this chapter was missing pieces....haha....here it is

 

**Chapter Seven**

A whole year has gone by since the twins were adopted by Hiccup and Kari bonded with the Skrill, Stormstreak. They got more members of the Tribe and more Dragon Riders. Along with another year, Hiccup finally got his growth spurt, standing around five foot eight with Kari at five foot four.

_"Daddy look!" Destin cried out. He and Isla were on a walk with Hiccup and Kari along the beach when he saw something._

_Hiccup walked over to his adoptive son and looked out into the water, he couldn't see anything. He took out his eye scope and looked through it, and then his eyes widen. Lying on a driftwood were two people!_

_Kari took the eye scope and looked through it as well. She gasped, "We have to save them!"_

_Hiccup nodded, "I know, but Stormstreak won’t do well in water, and Toothless can only get so far. We need to call the Scauldrons."_

_He turned to Toothless who nodded. The Night Fury ran to the edge of the water and roared. Within moments, Hiccup and Kari could see a head rise out of the water. It belonged to the Scauldron that had first saw Kari on the driftwood._

_Hiccup motioned to the driftwood in the water and made motions for the Tidal class to bring it to them. The Scauldron nodded and dove underwater. Soon, the driftwood with the two people on it, began to move closer. Eventually, they landed on the beach. Hiccup had Kari wait with the twins and then he walked over to the washed up people. He thanked the Scauldron first before walking to them._

_When he got to them, he saw a male and female. The male had black hair, while the girl had blonde-orange._

**_. . ._ **

_Gareth groaned as he opened his gray eyes. He saw that he was not on a boat or even in the ocean. Wait, what? He shot up, only to grab his stomach in pain. He saw that his sister was knocked out still, bandages wrapped around her arms and head. The last thing he remembered as the boat he and Tyra were on being attacked by..._

_Changewings!_

_"Oh good your awake," Gareth turned to see a woman with long pale brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and green eyes walking over. "How does your head feel?"_

_Gareth could only nod._

_"Good thing little Destin found you and your friend—"_

_"Sister." Gareth cut in making the woman look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Tyra is my little sister."_

_The woman nodded, and just as she was about say something the sound of a door opening could be heard._

_"Eira, are they awake yet?" It belonged to a little boy._

_Gareth blinked and then a small boy appeared in front of him. He had short, dark reddish-brown hair and amber eyes. He also had a big smile on his face._

_"Hi! I'm Destin! I saw you on the ocean."_

_"Uh."_

_"Easy Destin, where is your father?"_

_"Out with Mommy. Something about spending alone time together." Destin made a face while Gareth turned red about the alone part._

_The woman laughed, "OK, Destin go find your sister. I need to see my patient."_

_"OK Eira!" And with that, Destin left the room._

_Gareth looked at Eira, but she just smiled. "The Chief is Destin's father. They were adopted by him and his girlfriend last year."_

_Gareth made an "O" sound._

**_. . ._ **

_A month later, the Dreki Tribe got new more Riders. Gareth ended up bonding with a friendly, loyal, and protective Titan Wing Changewing named Acid. Gareth was actually very nervous around Acid at first since his species were the ones that destroyed the boat he and his sister were on before they got shipwrecked. It took some getting used, and help from Kari to tell them that Acid means no harm. Kari also got into detail that he and Tyra might have sailed too close to Changewing Island. Kari's theory was proven to be correct once Hiccup brought out a map and Gareth pointed to where they were. He and Tyra had sailed **way too** close to Changewing Island, and considering that Changewings are territorial, that was the reason they attacked._

_Tyra, on the other hand, ended up bonding with Hookfang. Hiccup was actually surprised on Tyra bonding with Hookfang, but nevertheless, they got_ _more new_ _riders. Hiccup eventually got over the shocking of Hookfang bonding with Tyra, she kept his aggressive personality down and kept him calm._

_Shortly after Gareth and Tyra bonded_ _to their dragons_ _, Heather found a pair of sisters who wished to live_ _in_ _peace with dragons and upon arriving, Inari and Halla Henderson bonded with the Changewing sisters, Aeola and Scarlett, giving the Tribe two more riders._

_Around four months after arriving, Gareth started to fall in love with Eerika but much like Hiccup and Kari, kept his feelings to himself. Though, Eerika's brother eventually caught on and pretty much pushed Gareth to confess. Another six months later, the two were happily dating, becoming the second couple. Of course, they didn't show as much affection like Hiccup and Kari did, but still showed affection._

_There_ _were_ _now over 10 Dragon Riders of the Dreki Tribe. Hiccup is continuing to train people. Well, he and Kari, but Hiccup was the one who can make members **official** members. Normally, trainees have to spend a whole year_ _in_ _training before they c_ _ould_ _be a Dragon Rider. But at the start, since there were so little, they spend like a few months, four max. With more people, Hiccup upped the time to being a year. He wants to make sure future_ _r_ _iders are positive they want_ _ed_ _to join and_ _were_ _ready for the consequences should something happen._

**_. . ._ **

_Hiccup woke up before the twins did. He thanked the gods for that. He and Kari were planning something special. It has been a year since he and Kari found the twins, and which they decided to call it the twins birthday, since neither him or Kari knew when they were born and neither did the twins. All the twins **did** know that they were nine-years-old when Hiccup and Kari found them. So all four decided to call it, "The Twins Birthday" and "Welcome to the Family"._

_For the entire day there were no lessons, but there would still be patrols, but no workload. Today was just for the twins and they would get to do whatever they like. If they wanted to go exploring, then Hiccup and Kari would take them. If they left the island, Heather was going to take care of the party while they were gone. Hiccup really hoped they wanted to go exploring._

_Kari soon woke up and went into her boyfriend's room. They kissed, which unfortunately turned into a make_ _~~-~~ _ _out_ _session, but they didn't go too far. Toothless stopped them, leaving them blushing._

_"Ready to wake the twins?" Hiccup asked._

_Kari grinned as Sunset and Moonrise came running in. They were still small enough to fit inside the house, but they were growing. Probably next year they would be around Stormfly and Hookfang's sizes, or a tad smaller._

_"You know it," Kari said._

_The two seventeen year olds went next door where the twins were and with a wave of her hand, Sunset and Moonrise jumped onto the beds belonging to Destin and Isla, respectively, which was effective enough to wake the twins._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" The two shouted, smiles on their face, and they jumped out of their bed and right into Hiccup and Kari's arms—literally jumping off their bed._

_Kari smiled, "Ready for a fun day?"_

_"Yeah!" The twins were put down and they raced to get dressed._

_Hiccup and Kari laughed._

**_. . ._ **

_The entire f the day was a blast for both the twins and Hiccup and Kari. The tribe actually surprised the family by throwing them a surprise breakfast, Egil cooked up everyone's (including dragons) favorite food. Heather then surprised them by letting them take the entire day off to go exploring while she would take care of everything on Wings Isle. While they were out, Destin and Isla asked Hiccup and Kari about becoming Dragon Riders, of course, the two teens responded with._

_"When you and your dragons get little older and bigger. Then we'll talk."_

_While the family were out, the rest of the tribe began to get the village ready for the big party. After a long day of exploring, Hiccup sent Terror Mail to Heather telling her that they were heading home. And it was just in time. When they got back to the village, the family got a big surprise._

_A party for them to celebrate not only the twins tenth birthday, but also welcoming the twins into the big family. The party lasted for hours, up to round three in the morning the next day._

**. . .**

Hiccup awoke early, like normally. He grinned. Today was Kari's seventeenth birthday and he something special planned out. Brenna was going to take the twins for the day while he took Kari out. The tribe was going to set the village up for something special, a dragon race, party, gifts, you name it. But Heather did say they'd need till around late afternoon, so Hiccup was going to take Kari out on a picnic, do some swimming and other things.

He was glad that Brenna was able to get the twins to stay with her the previous night, so the only ones at the house were him and Kari.

Kari was awake when Hiccup opened her door. Well she was awake just not out of bed yet.

Kari smiled seeing Hiccup, "Hey Dragon Boy," She said sitting up.

The two shared a passionate kiss before pulling apart.

"I got something special planned for you today, so hurry and get dressed, okay?" Hiccup said getting off Kari's bed.

Kari raised an eyebrow, she wasn't one for surprises. "Alright..." She wasn't sure about this but decided to go with it.

Hiccup grinned, "Meet me in the Great Hall once you are finished." He left her room and ran down the stairs yelling, "Toothless, Stormstreak, let's go!"

Kari shook her head but did what Hiccup asked her too.

**. . .**

"Kari is on her way!" Hiccup yelled once he got to the Great Hall.

"Everyone act NORMAL!" Heather yelled as she ran over to Hiccup and pushed a large basket-like object into his hands who then put into the saddlebags on Toothless.

Finally, Kari came and the younger children ran up to her saying happy birthday. One even gave her a flower crown.

Heather went over to her best friend, "Happy 17th K!" she said and gave her friend a hug.

Kari smiled, "Thanks Heather!"

"Happy birthday!" Destin and Isla cried out running over to Kari. They held out something in their hands.

Kari carefully picked it up and unwrapped the cloth from around the object. Her eyes widen in shock seeing it.

It was a brand new sword. It was much different form the normal Viking sword, this one was a little thinner and smaller. Better for Kari's size. And it was made out of Gronkle Iron, but the color black. The handle was made of leather, but with a purple ribbon attached.

Kari stared at the twins before looking at Hiccup.

"They designed it, I just helped make it." He said coming over.

Kari gave the twins a hug and soon hugged and kissed Hiccup. Thanking all three for the gift. Since her last sword shattered, she'd been needing a new one.

The rest of the morning was spent with Kari trying to get from Hiccup what they were going to do, but sadly, she got nothing from her boyfriend.

After they finished breakfast, Hiccup led Kari to Toothless.

"Dragon Boy, where are we going?" She asked.

Hiccup just smiled, "Surprise, Milady. And we are leaving Stormstreak here."

"What? Why?" Kari asked as she sat on Toothless.

Hiccup grinned, "You'll be fin ~~e~~ with Toothless and I, trust me."

"...Ok..." Kari finally said.

**. . .**

The rest of the afternoon was amazing for Kari. She and Hiccup did a lot of exploring. They stopped on Nadder Isle to watch some Nadders battle it was close to mating season. They also got to see some Nadders hatch.

They ended up having lunch on Nadder Isle, along with a few kisses and make ~~-~~ out sessions, but never going _too_ far.

Near the early/middle of the afternoon, the two arrived to a new island which Hiccup named, Maiden's Peak.

**. . .**

"Wait," Hiccup stopped before they got too far.

"But I want you." She whispered, still holding her boyfriend close.

"Let's wait, okay? I have something planned back on Wings Isle," Hiccup moved ignoring the pouty face on his girlfriend's face.

Kari sighed, and let Hiccup pull her up, and then both began to put their clothing back on.

"What is this _something_?" She asked as she put her tunic on.

Hiccup winked, "You'll see Milady."

Kari stared at him. "You know I _hate_ surprises." She murmured as Hiccup called for Toothless.

Hiccup just laughed, "I know Milady, but this surprise, you'll _love_." He said, as he helped Kari onto the Night Fury.

"I hope you're right..." Kari muttered as Toothless took off from _Maiden's Peak_. She still didn't understand the reason why they couldn't take Stormstreak with them.

**. . .**

Once they landed, Hiccup grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it over Kari's eyes.

"What? Hiccup what are you doing?"

"You'll see Milady," Hiccup whispered causing Kari to shiver.

Kari felt Hiccup lead her. She couldn't hear a thing, and it wasn't because her eyes were covered by the cloth.

"Hiccup, how come I can't hear _anything_?" She asked.

Hiccup chuckled, "You shall see Milady."

Kari let Hiccup continue to guide her when she suddenly heard a door opening and then closing. And then...

The cloth was taken off her eyes and...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARI!"

Kari gasped, the entire tribe was in the Great Hall all smiling. They threw her a surprise party...Something she has never had a change to have while living in her own tribe.

Before she could say something, Hiccup lead her away where they had fun for the rest of the evening. The party last near to midnight where Kari and Hiccup late retreated to their house. Stormstreak and Toothless had opted to sleep in the barn for the night. They could almost sense what their riders had in plan...

**. . .**

**(Lemon Scene)**

Kari grinned at her boyfriend-of-one-year, despite being only together for a year, Kari knew she could trust Hiccup. It started off as their normal make out session, but of course, going farther by taking each other's clothes off. Pretty soon, Kari was in her breast bindings while Hiccup had only his pants on. They pulled away for a moment with Hiccup staring into her amber eyes and asking, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Kari nodded, "Positive. And don't worry about me falling pregnant," Hiccup opened his mouth to instantly question her but Kari quickly answered with, "Brenna has been having me drink some special Moon Tea to prevent me from falling pregnant." Hiccup sighed in relief now as he smiled nodding to her. Kari smiled as Hiccup leaned down and captured her lips again, and she melted into it. It wasn't very long afterwards that Hiccup's kisses trailed to her cheek, then along her neck passionately which elicited soft moans from his girlfriend.

Hiccup was over her, his legs on either side Kari's hips while his hands were holding himself up as he kissed her neck. He used one hand to support himself as he moved it to Kari's breast bindings and pulled the one that would allow the rest to loosen and reveal her breasts to him, Kari's blush darkened as Hiccup kissed her lips again and then broke it smiling at her. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Hiccup whispered.

"I only know it because you never let me forget." Kari replied as she stroked her fingers through her boyfriend's auburn hair.

"As it should be." Hiccup chuckled slightly as he used his knees to keep himself balanced while his hands moved up Kari's arms, this made her shiver at his touch while Hiccup's fingers moved over her shoulders then to her breasts softly, he looked to her for confirmation to keep going and she nodded to him with a smile. Hiccup began to massage her breasts in his hands as Kari moaned a little louder than before.

"Mm...Hiccup..." Kari closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Hiccup down end up bending slightly to kiss and suck each nipple, swirling his tongue around which made Kari throw her head back in pleasure. Her hands were on his shoulders and around his neck when he finished with her breasts, they locked in another kiss as her hands roamed lower to the waistband of Hiccup's pants, she pulled the string holding them in place and then they loosened as Kari began to lower them but in their current position she couldn't quite reach.

"Here, let me help you out." Hiccup said as he crawled off her and laid on his back pulling his pants off and tossing them aside before returning to Kari and kissing her as she was blushing madly, now the both of them were completely nude. She was nervous but also excited, this was their first time and it was perfect also far from over. During their kiss, Hiccup's hand moved down Kari's body to her womanhood and ran his fingers over it, this cause Kari to blush a deep crimson but she still moaned at the feeling.

"Ah...Hiccup...That feels good." Kari moaned out, Hiccup only smiled as he rubbed her a few times. Upon feeling her get wet, he slid one finger in. Kari cringed at first, gritting her teeth at the feeling. Hiccup felt that she had tightened around him, he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her. Soon Kari relaxed, she spread her legs a bit for him as Hiccup pulled his finger out and kept himself over her.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked gently placing a kiss on her lips once.

"I am, Hiccup." Kari answered with a nod. Hiccup positioned himself over her, his length at her entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts to much or you want to stop..." Hiccup told her, she smiled nodding to him as he began to push inside. Kari's hands gripped his arms tightly, but didn't have him stop otherwise. It took a few more seconds but soon he was inside fully, Kari panted lightly trying to let herself adjust to the feeling. "Let me know when to start." Hiccup said gently kissing her again. They fell into a small make out session while Hiccup waited for Kari to give him the go ahead to start. After two minutes, she nodded to him as he took a breath and began to rock his hips slowly bringing himself in and out of her.

"Gods..." Kari moaned out. "It's okay...You can go faster." Kari insisted, Hiccup smiled at her as he began to move faster which only made Kari moan louder, her breathing becoming heavier. Hiccup couldn't hold back his moans either, the feeling was incredible. Being it was their first time, they both knew neither of them would last long at this rate. Kari and Hiccup were both close already which was fine with them, Hiccup was going harder and faster by her request and he didn't deny her.

Hiccup groaned, "Gods, Kari...I love you so much."

"I love...you too, Hiccup..." Kari panted. Hiccup felt her tighten around him again and he cringed.

"I'm not...going to last longer if you keep...doing that babe..." Hiccup moaned.

"I can't...help it...Feels so good...I'm close..." Kari replied. The two had been going at least 30 minutes which was pretty damn good to their standards for a first time but still, neither of them could hold out much longer. It just felt too good. Both covered in sweat and panting, Hiccup felt Kari tighten again and her hands gripping his arms. "Ah...Hiccup...I can't...hold it anymore..." Kari panted out.

"Me either...Together..." Hiccup moaned again and sure enough a few thrusts later, Kari tightened and threw her head back moaning out which only drove Hiccup to his release within her. Both panting hard, Hiccup lowered himself over her for a kiss before he pulled out slowly and laid beside his girlfriend who curled up beside him. "I love you..."

**(End Lemon)**

"I love you too." Kari said closing her eyes.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Thank you again Nightstar Productions for helping with this ending part!**

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

One month has gone by since Kari's seventeenth birthday and since she and Hiccup made love with each other. The couple continue to show affection but haven't made love since. They both enjoyed it but must know to pace themselves. Kari still takes her _special_ drink, with Brenna always watching Kari much to her embarrassment.

It was only Destin and Hiccup in the Chief's house as the previous night, Heather, Kari and Isla, with Stormstreak and Windshear, had left to spend a few days for Girl's Only. Moonrise was too young so he was left with Destin and Hiccup.

The village was up and going out their normal day. Everyone was up. Well, everyone but Hiccup.

Destin was waiting downstairs for Hiccup so they could go to the Great Hall for breakfast. But Hiccup never came down his normal time. Destin got worried. With Sunset and Toothless following, Destin went up the stairs to Hiccup's room, which was across the hall from his and Isla's.

"Daddy?" Destin called as he walked up the stairs.

He heard nothing.

Destin turned to Toothless, even the Night Fury looked worried.

They hurried to Hiccup's room only to see him still in bed. But Toothless _knew_ something was wrong. Hiccup was breathing heavier and he looked...red? Destin went over to Hiccup and climbed onto his bed.

Hiccup did not move.

"Daddy?" Destin poked Hiccup and noticed that he was a lot warmer than he normally was.

Hiccup groaned and shifted. He looked at Destin with tired, and dreary eyes. "D-Destin...?"

But before Destin could reply, Hiccup ended up passing out.

"Sunny!" Destin said to his Nightmare, he grabbed a piece of paper and charcoal that was nearby. He quickly wrote something (having been taught by Hiccup) and then gave the note to Sunset. "Take to Eira, quickly! Something is wrong with Daddy!"

With a flap of her wings, Sunset flew out of the window as fast as she could. She made it to Eira's place within minutes and quickly showed the note to the healer.

* * *

 

Eira was doing a round of checks on her herbs and other healing items when she saw Sunset come flying in through the window.

"Sunset?" The Monstrous Nightmare waved—or _tried_ to wave—the piece of paper.

Eira walked over and took it. She could tell right away it was Destin's handwriting, but as she looked it more, she noticed something. It was very fast writing...

"Is Hiccup, sick Sunset?" She asked the Monstrous Nightmare and the Stoker class nodded.

Eira quickly grabbed some items, stuffed them into a satchel and then raced out of her house, with Sunset followed. She ignored everyone watching her run, her main focus was getting to Hiccup.

* * *

 

"Will Daddy be okay?" Destin asked looking at Eira.

The healer smiled, "He will be fine. He just overworked himself. Destin, you are in charge of him for the next few days, alright. I'll have Egil bring you some breakfast, lunch and dinner, each day, at least till Kari returns.

Destin smiled, "Yes Ma'am!" He said with a sault, which got Eira to laugh.

"Also, keep this cloth wet and on his forehead at all times," Eira said placing a wet cloth over Hiccup's forehead.

* * *

 

Later that day, Eira came over to check on Hiccup and smiled at the sight. Destin was fast asleep against Hiccup. She knew that both had a strong bond with one another, but this was just too cute.

* * *

 

When Hiccup came to, he noticed Destin sleeping next to him, a wet cloth on his forehead and Eira in the corner doing...something?

 _What in the name of Thor is going on?_ Hiccup thought.

Eira turned around, "Oh good you're awake," Hiccup gave her a look. "You've been asleep for most of the day, it's the day after since Kari and Heather left. You were sick, a normal cold. Eira walked over and placed her hand on his forehead, "You're still warm, but not dangerously warm, but still, I want you to be resting. No working."

"But—"

Eira cut him off, "No buts. No working until Heather and Kari return."

Hiccup groaned, there was no way out of this. He huffed, "Fine. You win. No working until Kari returns...which is two more days." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, but lying back down.

Eira grinned, happy that she won. She turned to the now-awake Night Fury, "Toothless, pin him so he _can't_ move."

Toothless grinned and placed his head on Hiccup's stomach as he yelled out, "Come on!" Which surprisingly didn't wake Destin up.

* * *

 

The next time Destin woke up, he saw that Hiccup was shivering a bit. He noticed that the blanket was down near his knees. Destin reached down and pulled it up and Hiccup stopped shivering.

Destin looked to the left and saw a tray with a chicken leg and a mug of yak milk. Next to the tray was a note.

_Here is some lunch. -Egil_

Destin smiled, Egil was pretty much like an uncle to him and Isla. After eating, Destin felt Hiccup's forehead. It was a little warm, but not too bad. He got the cloth wet again and placed it on Hiccup's forehead.

He could only hope Kari returns soon, because taking care of a sick Hiccup is tiresome! He is very stubborn!

He also noticed a note from Eira.

_I will be back after lunch to give Hiccup was herbs to help with his headache and fever. Make sure he does not move too much. -Eira._

* * *

 

Kari, Heather and Isla, were on an island near Trader's Isle. It was a normal island with many villages all around the island. They had the dragons hide in the forest near the island they had decided to go to.

They had to keep how they got to the island away and just told anyone who asked that Isla was their younger sister. Isla knew to keep quiet when they were near people.

While they were on the island, they were able to get someone to make a weapon for Heather, and got new clothing for all of them.

Deep down, Kari was wondering about Hiccup and Destin and how they were doing...

* * *

 

Two days later, Kari, Heather and Isla returned. Isla was hanging with Heather for the day so Kari was going home. She was wondering why she never saw Hiccup when they landed and no one gave her an answer.

So, when she went to Hiccup's room, she was shocked but smiling at the scene. Destin was taking care of a pouting Hiccup.

Kari coughed, getting their attention.

"Mommy!" Destin cried with a big smile while Hiccup turned bright red. Kari just laughed and walked over to her pouting boyfriend and son.

* * *

 

A week later, Kari was out flying with Stormstreak when she was suddenly s hot out of the sky. Sadly, she hit the water, pretty hard which knocked her out. Stormstreak tried to get close but a net prevented her.

When she came to, Kari noticed that she was on a chair, her hands tied behind her back. And in front of her was a Dragon Hunter.

She noticed that he was tall, taller than Hiccup, and had muscles more than Hiccup. The interesting thing that caught her eyes were the three markings on his chin. What in the name of Thor were they?

"Why were you riding a dragon? A Skrill no less?" The man asked leaning forward.

Kari gave a straight face, "Why would I tell you? And second, who in the name of Thor are _you_?"

The man glared at her, "I am Eret, Son of Eret, and you?"

"Kari. Dragon Rider."

The two glared at each other for about five minutes when Kari suddenly asked, "Why do you hunt dragons."

Eret stared at Kari in shock. The question took him off guard, "W-What?"

"What have dragons ever done to you?" Kari continued.

"Uh...I...uh..." Eret couldn't figure out what to say. _What_ did dragons do to him? He couldn't remember...

 _I've been here for a few hours, that I can tell. I'm positive that Stormstreak either got away and is going to get help, or Hiccup and Toothless have noticed us being gone for a while and is on his way with some riders to find me._ Kari thought. She looked up and noticed a Razorwhip. She never saw it before. There was no saddle so it was a Wild Dragon. But what was a free Wild Dragon doing?

 _What is the Razorwhip doing?_ Kari thought. She stared at the dragon, but keeping her sights on Eret at the same time. She saw the Razorwhip staring at her and moving its head the same way Kari was moving...

Kari looked up and saw something behind Eret. A black speck...

"You have about one minute to untie me and give me an answer," Kari said looking at Eret.

"What?"

"Because my boyfriend will be arriving." Kari began to countdown.

 _Wait, her boyfriend?! But he could a Viking...or he could be a Dragon Rider..._ Eret thought. He looked behind him to see his crew watching him.

 _What did dragons do to me?_ Eret thought. _The last thing I know about dragons is that they are vicious._

"By the way, there is a Razorwhip right behind you, but yet, it is not doing anything to you." Kari said making everyone turn and just as she said, there was a Razorwhip right behind them.

But before anyone could do or say something a screeching sound was heard.

_Screech!_

"Night Fury!" One of the men yelled, while Kari smirked.

"Get Down!" Another shouted and everyone ducked as Toothless unleased a Plasma Blast at the sail.

Kari smiled as Toothless landed next to her with Hiccup getting off. "Are you alright?" He asked Kari untying her hands.

"I am fine. Just did some _talking_ ," She said as Hiccup handed her Gronkle Iron sword. The Razorwhip jumped from its perch and walked up to Kari.

Hiccup walked over, "A new friend?"

Kari smiled, "You could say that. I saw her perched behind the Dragon Hunters and noticed that she was not attacking. Do you know where Stormstreak is?"

"She didn't come to get us, I came. I will search for her. Heather will remain with you." It was then that Kari noticed her best friend. Kari nodded and quickly, Hiccup and Toothless away off to find the Skrill.

Kari turned to Eret, "See? These dragons are loyal to us. They haven't attacked you though, I can tell that Windshear _really_ wants to attack."

Eret looked at the Razorwhip next to the black-haired woman. The dragon was growling at him and his crew.

Kari looked at the crew, "What did dragons ever do to you?"

They are looked at one another.

"They never did anything to use." One man said.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What if we said we had a way for you to not have to hunt dragons," Everyone turned to see Hiccup with Toothless and Stormstreak. The Skrill walked over to the wild Razorwhip and the two had a silent conversation that almost said, _"Protect her when I cannot."_

_"I promise."_

"One thing before we go." Hiccup walked over to Eret then pulled his fist back and punched Eret right in the face knocking him back slightly. The now former dragon trapper adjusted his jaw and trying to process what had just happened. Heather's mouth dropped open in shock as Kari only covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Hiccup wasn't a man of violence but somethings you just didn't go, kidnapping his girlfriend was one of those things. " _That_...was kidnapping my girlfriend."

* * *

 

Two weeks have passed since Silverthorn, the Razorwhip joined Kari, and the ex-Dragon Trappers, Eret, Son of Eret and his crew joined Wings Isle. However, the crew were still on lockdown, told not to hurt the dragons or anything. One of the men actually ended up bonding with a Hideous Zippleback that he named Doubleblast. He is now in training to be a Dragon Rider.

Speaking of Eret, he was currently sitting outside of his temporarily house watching everyone. He saw Kari _a lot_ along with Heather. He found Kari _very_ interesting, but sadly she was taken. And he was not going to risk anything with Hiccup.

During the two weeks since he's been here, the Dreki Tribe have gained more members, sadly, most being males and _all_ have flirted with Kari only to get a punch by Hiccup. And then get chased by _both_ Stormstreak and Silverthorn.

Though as he sat there, he failed to notice a dragon walking up behind him...

Eret suddenly froze, sensing something behind him. He slowly turned around only to come face-to-face with a large greenish-brown dragon.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Author's Note:** _Next chapter! First I want to give dedication to Nightstar Productions, as her story,_ ** On My Own ** _, gave me the idea to do this! Thanks! One last thing, I just did reading on Razorwhips and they normally are aggressive, I have Silverthorn has not aggressive, but only when Kari is in danger. That just makes Silverthorn more special! Chapter 7 has been updated since I forgot to add something :P_ **]**

**Chapter Nine**

Eret stared in shock as the dragon in front of him.

"That is a Rumblehorn, it is part of the Tracker class." Kari said coming up with Silverthorn and Stormstreak behind her.

Eret turned to her, "What should I do?!" He freaked out.

"Stay calm. Let the Rumblehorn come to _you_." As she was saying this, Kari was writing a note. She whistled for her Terrible Terror, a pale purple female. She tied the note to the Terror and told her to go to Hiccup.

Eret froze as the Rumblehorn came near him. The large beast sniffed him.

"That is a Rumblehorn. Strong. Hardheaded from what we have gathered, and an amazing tracker." Kari said.

The Rumblehorn stared at Eret for a long time making the ex-Trapper sweat. He was _very_ nervous.

"Turn your head, and close your eyes while holding your hand out," Kari said, looking down at the letter that her Terror came back with.

**_Train him to be a Dragon Rider. -HHH3_ **

Eret did as he was told and turned his head, eyes closed, hand out. Soon he felt the warm scales belonging to the Rumblehorn. Eret looked in awe, "That is amazing."

"You have now bonded with the Rumblehorn. Name it." Kari said.

Eret looked over the Rumblehorn, getting more comfortable around it. "His name will be Skullcrusher."

"You are now going to join the others in training to be a Dragon Rider. Anyone who bonds is permitted to start training, of course, they are given the choice. Do you wish to join as a Rider?"

Eret looked at the newly named Skullcrusher, "I wish to join. I want to help you guys. You changed my views on dragons. I want to help."

Kari smiled.

"Training, beings, now."

* * *

 

**{Four Months Later...}**

Kari glared at the ground. She had taken a flight out on Silverthorn when she was suddenly knocked out of the sky, again, and knocked unconscious, again. Kari was getting sick of getting kidnapped, this was the second time! Plus, she was on her period, so she's _much_ snappier than normal. Everyone on Wings Isle knew to say away from her and don't make her snap when she's on her period. Sadly, Hiccup learned that the _hard_ way.

 _This is getting ridiculous,_ Kari thought as she watched the door to her cell open.

In front of her was a tall man. Bald, tanned skin, beard. She did not like this man at all.

Kari glared, "First off, I'm not in the mood so fair warning. And secondly...What the Hell do you want with me?"

The man stared in shock. No one ever talked back. But then again, she was the first _human_ they've caught with a dragon. He glared back, "Viggo wants to speak with you,"

Kari continued to glare, _Who the hell is Viggo!?_

* * *

 

"Who are you?" Kari says and constantly repeats herself.

The man was getting really annoyed, this girl wouldn't shut up!

Ryker groans, "Will you shut up already. I'm Ryker! Viggo's brother."

Kari grins, "I win. And that wasn't so hard," She smirked.

Ryker glared at her, but Kari just glared back, "You are annoying the crap out of me."

Kari rolled her eyes, "No duh!"

Ryker groaned and face-palmed, just as they reached the shore. "Oh thank Odin. Now Viggo can deal with you."

Kari scoffed, "No one can deal with me when I'm this snappy. Your brother is going to beg to get rid of me," She said as some men came to take her.

"Viggo begs for no one." Ryker said.

* * *

 

While waiting on the ship for Viggo to finish with Kari, the men and Ryker were just waiting when suddenly...

_Screech!_

"NIGHT FURY!" One of Ryker's men yelled.

"Get in your positions!" Ryker yelled as a purple blast followed by a white electrified fire blast were shot down on the ship. They were quickly followed by a spiraling flame and blue acid.

* * *

 

Kari glared at the man in front of her. She was _so not in the mood_. Viggo had been trying to get her to talk for the past what felt like fifteen minutes but Kari was having none of it.

"What did dragons ever do to you?"

Viggo, taken slightly aback by the question. "I asked you questions first."

Kari rolls her eyes, "Those don't matter. Answer mine and _maybe_ I answer yours. What did dragons ever do to you?"

Viggo shut his mouth, what _did_ dragons ever to him and his brother? He could not remember...

"You have no answer. They've done nothing to you, so why hunt them?"

"I hunt them for money. They are how I get money," Viggo said.

Kari stared into Viggo's eyes, making the man shrink back a little, "Dragons have feelings. You attack their families causing families to separate. What if you were separated from your brother?"

But before Viggo could open his mouth, a crash and roaring could be heard. Kari turned round just in time to see the door blow up and standing in the doorway was Stormstreak.

"Stormstreak!"

Viggo stared in shock at the Skrill. Skrills hadn't been seen for _years_.

Stormstreak used her claw to slash through the ropes keeping Kari's hands behind her back. With a growl she glared at Viggo who could only stare in shock at the Skrill.

"I'll let you think about what I said..." Kari said before turning and walking away in hopes to find Silverthorn and to get off this boat.

* * *

 

Outside on the ships, Hiccup, Heather, Eret, and Eerika were doing their best to knock out the weapons on the ship, but sadly, they were dragon proof.

"We can't do anything!" Heather yelled, "They are dragon proof!"

Hiccup didn't answer. He was scanning the ships for Silverthorn, Stormstreak or Kari.

Suddenly, he heard two roars. One belonging to a Skrill and the other belonging to a Razorwhip. Then shooting off the ship was Stormstreak and Silverthorn! Kari was on the back of Silverthorn since Stormstreak didn't have her saddle, and Kari wasn't in the mood in getting zapped. Silverthorn flew up to Toothless and Kari jumped onto the Night Fury.

She hugged her boyfriend and smiled, "Miss me?"

Hiccup grinned, "Do I _want_ to know what happened this time Milady?"

Kari giggled, "Nope~"

Heather smiled seeing her best friend in a happier mood. It's never fun seeing Kari in a snappy mood.

"But I did speak with their leader. A Dragon Hunter named Viggo Grimborn. He has no reason to why he hunts dragons except for money,"

Hiccup frowned.

"I asked what dragons did to him and he never answered. But I am going to guess he will be coming out _very soon_."

And just as she said that, Viggo emerged. "Cease fire." He ordered.

The Dragon Hunters and his brother stared at him in shock. "B-But brother."

"Cease fire, Ryker." Viggo said walking forward.

Hiccup had Toothless go to the ground and Kari got off walking towards but Stormstreak and Silverthorn still close. She crossed her arms, "Your answer?"

Behind her, the Dragon Hunters could see the other Dragon Riders landing their dragons. But never getting off.

Viggo looked at Kari, who's amber eyes were piercing through his eyes, "Dragons have done nothing to us." He answered.

Kari had a neutral expression on her face.

"I thought so. You have no reason to hunt them. They have families like you. They have feelings like us. They are not just _things_ , they are creatures, like we are," As she was speaking, Silverthorn made her way over to Kari and nuzzled her. Stormstreak staying in her protective position.

Kari turned to Hiccup, "I say we show them the truth on dragons. But keep them in lockdown to be safe. We make sure they have guards whenever they have to go into town."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment.

* * *

 

An entire month has passed since Viggo and Ryker Grimborn stopped their huntiing of dragons and came to the Wings Isle. Sadly, they hadn't gotten used to seeing dragons everywhere they look.

It was becoming a problem since those that come to Wings Isle _have_ to get used to seeing dragons, since this is an island where vikings and dragons leave in peace.

Kari walked to the Inn where the Grimborn brothers were currently using as housing. She knocked on the door and the one who answered was Viggo.

"Yes Miss Kari?"

Kari had the same expression on her face when they met and she was waiting for his answer on why he hunted dragons and if they ever did anything to him. And sadly, just like before, Kari was on her period, so everyone had to be careful.

"You and Ryker at the Dragon Training ring. Now." She said.

Without waiting, Kari turned and walked away, leaving the younger Grimborn to call for his brother and then rush after her.

* * *

 

When the brothers arrived to the Dragon Training Ring, they saw Kari standing between two dragons. Right away they could see that the dragons were a pair of Monstrous Nightmares. Red and orange in color, but one had the colors reversed.

Kari had her arms crossed, "These are brothers. Like you. Sparkblaze and Flamewing. This is a test. You need to learn how to work _with_ dragons. Tonight you will be taken to an island where you must make it through the night with the dragons, without killing each other. Working _together_. Fail to do this," She narrowed her eyes, "You are dead."

Viggo and Ryker stared at her. "What?!"

Kari narrowed her eyes once more, "You heard me. If you don't want to then you're free to remain in prison."

The brothers shut their mouths.

"Now, go back to the inn and back some things. Only things you might need. No swords. Only one dagger each. If you are seen using them against the dragons, you will be thrown in jail or worse," Kari pulled her Gronkle Iron sword out before the men could blink and pointed it at their throats, "Killed." She sheathed her sword.

Viggo and Ryker gulped. One thing for certain. Kari was scary when she is mad/on her period!

* * *

 

Like she said, later that night, Kari riding Silverthorn dropped Viggo and Ryker on Changewing Island along with Sparkblaze and Flamewing. With the very territorial Changewings, this would be a great place for the brothers, both, to have to work together.

Before leaving, she gave them their orders.

_"Work together. If I see anyone dead. You're responsible. I will be back first thing in the morning."_

And that was it. Kari and Silverthorn took off leaving the two sets of Brothers alone. Neither pair liked it at all.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kari arrived on Silverthorn to smirk. Sparkblaze and Flamewing had Viggo and Ryker on their backs. Viggo and Ryker were seeing whose Monstrous Nightmare could do the strongest Wing Blast.

To say the least, everything worked out, just like Kari thought.

* * *

 

**(Back on Berk)**

Stoick sighed as he walked through his village. Another Dragon Raid, but luckily they didn't lose anyone. They did lose some livestock and fish.

Three years have passed since his son went missing. He searched for a whole year, before the Counsel told him to stop and to begin training a new heir, to which Snotlout was chosen.

The title of heir went right through Snotlout's head, which annoyed the other teens, especially Astrid Hofferson. She refused, and still does, to be arranged to be married to him. Everyone was there when she threatened her own father, something she would never do, but sadly, Astrid inherited her father's temper.

Most people knew to never get Aaron Hofferson angry, and especially his daughter. His angel. Since then, Spitelout Jorgenson never said anything about a contract, sadly, Snotlout wouldn't stop.

Stoick watched as everyone began to rebuild. He sighed, wishing he was a better father to his only son. With a final sigh, he walked off to see the rest of the damage the raid did to the village.

* * *

 

**(Wings Isle)**

Kari opened the door to Hiccup's office (they had added it to the house once they had gotten some builders). There he was, slumped over on his desk...and drooling on some papers. She giggled. Recently, Hiccup let Trader Johann have access to Wings Isle, him promising he wouldn't say a word. The last time Johann came, he had a letter from the Rockhead Tribe to form a possible alliance (Hiccup and Kari had met the Chief of Rockhead Island during one of the Chief Meetings. Hiccup had gone using an alias, Ryder Brynjar, while Kari just went as Kari Brynjar). Hiccup wasn't sure about letting people know that the Dreki Tribe rides dragons, at least not yet.

But now she needed to wake up him. Today was a special day. Her boyfriend was turning 19!

Kari walked over and shook Hiccup awake, "Babe, wake up."

Hiccup just moaned and turned his head. So Kari tried something else. Kneeling on her knees, she kissed Hiccup and his eyes shot open, and he sat up, with the two beginning to make out. Kari moved to his lap, still kissing. Eventually, they pulled part for air.

"Not that I'm not happy about us making out, but why use it to wake me up?"

Kari smiled, "What? Am I not allowed to make out with my boyfriend?"

Hiccup grinned, "No. Just curious."

Kari grinned, "Come on. There's something in the Great Hall you need to see,"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What is this _something_?"

Kari grinned, "It's a surprise." She said with a wink as she pulled her boyfriend. Hiccup just smiled and shook his head, allowing Kari to pull him.

Kari pushed open the Great Hall doors, only to push Hiccup first causing him to stumble. But to his surprise, he heard everyone shout, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIEF!"

He stared in amazement. The Great Hall was decorated from top to bottom. It wasn't much like on his 18th or 17th (those were just small get togethers, since the tribe was just starting out). Back on Berk the best thing he got as a birthday was Gobber giving him new materials to use. His father didn't do anything. Not even say a Happy Birthday. He was bullied by Snotlout and everyone else.

Kari smiled as she stood in front of him, but before she could say anything, Hiccup pulled her to him and kissed her. Kari was shocked, but eventually melted into the kiss. There were wolf-whistles and cheers, but this was normal.

"Alright, enough!" Someone shouted as the kiss turned into a full make-out session.

They pulled away and then Kari pulled Hiccup into the party. It was going to be a _long_ night.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Author's Note:** _OK originally, this was gonna be where well Kari and Hiccup tie the knot but then I got an awesome idea! And so here it is! Gear hankies it's a sad one (no one dies)_ **]**

**Chapter Ten**

It's been a month since Hiccup turned 19, a day that both Hiccup and Kari loved dearly. As a gift, the tribe let Hiccup take the day off. Of course, Kari and Hiccup didn't waste any time. The two flew off to Maiden's Peak where they made love (Kari bringing the ingredients to make Moon Tea, just in case) for most of the morning and some of the afternoon.

It's been normal since then. The Tribe still growing, now up to around 200 people. Recently, Hiccup asked Alvis to be the Elder of the Tribe due to his knowledge of many Tribe rituals (Eerika had told Hiccup and Kari that one day).

_"We need to have an elder," Kari said one day while Hiccup was on break during his duties. Of course during the break, they ended up make love once more. The past few months have been extremely busy for Hiccup so they never really had time together._

_Hiccup turned to his girlfriend, "An elder?"_

_"Yeah. One who can do the finalization for a Chief Ceremony, a wedding, things like that. We can't ask Eira, despite some tribes have their Healer as the elder. She is busy enough with healing us and the dragons." Kari explained._

_Hiccup thought about it, **That is true, who would be the right person for the job as Elder though?**_

_"What about Alvis?" Kari asked, making Hiccup realize he had said his thought out loud._

_"Alvis?"_

_"Eerika did say that her grandfather knows the rituals and things. He studied them as a kid." Kari said with a shrug._

_"Hmm, if that's the case, then I say yes. Let's go ask him," Hiccup said standing up and pulling Kari to her feet._

_Kari smiled as Hiccup pulled her up. They then walked hand-in-hand over to the Brynjar's home._

* * *

 

_Alvis stared at Hiccup in shock, "You want me as the Elder of the Dreki Tribe?"_

_Standing behind Alvis were Eerika and Brandr. They were wondering why the Chief was out their house but before they could ask, Hiccup had asked Alvis the question._

_Kari smiled, "Eerika told me that you know most of the rituals needed to announced a new chief and weddings, plus you have much knowledge. It'll be very helpful to us and we'll be grateful if you said yes."_

_Alvis looked at his grandchildren, only to get rapid nods from them. He turned back to Hiccup and Kari, "Chief Hiccup, Chieftess Kari, I accept." He bowed his head._

* * *

Around the same time Alvis become the Village Elder, Brandr and his bonded dragon, a female Deadly Nadder named Swift star, were finally old enough to join the Dragon Rider Academy.

Destin and Isla were still too young, but every night, Hiccup and Kari would tell them some facts. They both had gotten a Terrible Terror (since they were old enough for that. Destin's was a dark orange while Isla got a rich green one. They were named Firespark and Evergreen.

* * *

 

It was now a month later, and Kari and Stormstreak were having some time alone, flying to their hearts content. They were nearing Storm Isle, named after Stormstreak, along with that there is always a storm cloud over the island for unknown reasons.

"This is the life," Kari murmured as she laid on Stormstreak's back.

Suddenly, Stormstreak dove down, making Kari grab the saddle.

"S-Stormstreak?! What's wrong?!" Kari cried.

Stormstreak didn't answer, she just started flying in all directions. Kari looked down and her eyes widen.

Down below were ships and the sails, she knew _anywhere_.

It was the Berserkers.

 _"I WANT THAT DRAGON!" **{1}** _ She heard Dagur scream.

Stormstreak immediately went into escape mode. Diving and dodging everything from swords, rocks, nets, to avoid getting hit. She had yet to get hit, but right now she was not going to risk Kari's life.

Stormstreak saw Maiden's Peak and quickly dove down. As she dove, she looked behind her to see the Berserkers sailing in the other direction. She let out a breath. She had time to hide and plan. She could only hope someone back on Wings Isle could notice them not returning home...

* * *

 

And true to her thoughts, someone was wondering about them.

Heather looked up into the sky. It was now getting dark. Hiccup had turned in for the night being completely exhausted from working on the forge. He went to bed before dinner actually, leaving Heather in charge. The twins were with Brenna so she was taking care of them now.

"Where is Kari? She should have been back by now," Heather muttered as she looked around to see people retreating to their homes and the night guards coming out.

Silverthorn walked up between to Heather and Windshear. Heather patted Silverthorn, "You worried too?"

The Razorwhip nodded her head.

Heather looked around and spotted Eret walking to his house with Skullcrusher, "Eret!"

The man stopped and turned to see Heather walking over with the two Razorwhips behind her.

"Yes Heather?"

"Tell Alvis he's in charge, I'm going on a night search." Heather said.

"Night Search?" Eret asked.

"Kari isn't back yet, and I'm getting worried. I'm sure Hiccup would have gone out if he wasn't dead tired. If I'm not back till morning, send Hiccup. I'm going West. That's the direction Kari flew. OK?" Heather said as she was getting Windshear's saddle on.

Eret nodded, "Understood. I'll head to Alvis's place right now,"

"Thanks." Heather said and then shot off with Silverthorn right behind.

* * *

 

Kari stared at the small fire she managed to make. It was small enough to not get her attention caught by Dagur. But small enough for her to cook a fish entirely.

She wished she could fly home, but with Dagur around, she didn't want to risk it. Plus, Stormstreak needed to rest. It was late so she did not expect anyone to come out, except for Hiccup. He had the only Night Fury, the only dragon that could see best at night.

 _I want to go home..._ She thought before sleep overtook her and she laid against Stormstreak.

As Kari fell asleep, Stormstreak stared out of the tree line and into the ocean. She was sure Dagur would not give up on her. The symbol of the Berserkers was the _Skrill_. And with her being only one known so far, he'll do nothing to get her.

* * *

 

The next morning, when Hiccup woke up he noticed that Kari wasn't next to him (Yes. Since he turned 19, they started sleeping together, of course Brenna doesn't know it yet). Toothless was up and gave a concern warble.

But before he could say something, there was a knocked followed by a shout, "Chief!" It was Eret.

Hiccup quickly got out of bed, he was still wearing his clothes, minus the armor, from the previous day, and ran down the steps. He threw the door open to see Eret alright. But as he did run down the stairs, he noticed that Silverthorn was nowhere in the house, and she normally was.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Chief, last night Heather told me to tell you, should she not be back by morning. After noticing Chieftess Kari haven't returned from her flight, she took Windshear and Silverthorn and flew West in search. There has been no news since." Eret said.

"When was Heather last seen?"

"Late last night. Night Guards were coming out, so around 10-11 last night." Eret said.

Hiccup nodded, "Tell Alvis he's in charge. I don't think there's much to check but have Eerika and Gareth help out. Tell Eerika she's in charge of the Dragon Academy for the day." Hiccup said as he left the doorway and returned moments later with his armor. "Tell the twins to stay with Brenna as well. Also, I don't want anyone off the island until we return. Understood?"

"Yes, Chief." Eret said.

"I'm taking Sharpshot with me in case we need to use Terror Mail. Keep an eye out for him. I want you on Watch Duty. Tell Viggo and Ryker that they are on Watch Duty as well. You are dismissed." Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless and calling to his Terrible Terror, who came on the call.

"Yes, Chief," Eret bowed and got onto Skullcrusher and flew off.

"Alright Toothless, we flight West." With a roar, Toothless shot off into the sky and the two were off in search of Heather and Kari.

* * *

 

Silverthorn raised her head hearing a familiar sound.

She, Windshear and Heather had landed on an island early morning to get some rest. Heather was between the two Razorwhips. Windshear's head shot up too when she heard the sound.

_Screech!_

The sound awoke Heather as well. They all knew the sound. It belonged to a Night Fury.

Silverthorn walked out of the cave they were in and took to the sky. She looked around and saw nothing. But then she heard someone call her name.

_"Silverthorn!"_

The Razorwhip turned to see Toothless with Hiccup. She waved her tail and pointed down, as if she was directing them.

Nodding, the Night Fury followed Silverthorn to the ground.

"Eret told me. Were you able to find anything?" Hiccup asked getting off Toothless.

"Nothing yet. We had to stop early this morning. Dead tired." Heather said.

Hiccup nodded, "Let's fly West still. We might find her,"

Heather nodded and climbed onto Windshear.

* * *

 

Stormstreak and Kari ended up staying on that island for the next six days. She was about give up hope but she knew Hiccup would never give up. The last days had been torture. It rained so they had to move to a cave. Along with the rain there was a thunderstorm and a thunderstorm with a Skrill was never good. They tried to leave the day after Dagur first saw them but sadly it didn't work. Dagur saw them forcing them to go into hiding on the island. The island was surrounded by rocks, which made it impossible for ships to get near.

Stormstreak was attracted to the lightning, but remained in the cave with Kari. Her going out would definitely get Dagur's attention, since Skrills are naturally drawn to lightning.

Soon, Kari's luck would change.

_Screech!_

Kari's head snapped up as did Stormstreak. The two ran out of the cave just in time to see Toothless land on the ground. Before Hiccup had a change to get off his dragon, Kari tackled him to the ground sending both rolling.

Heather giggled as Kari placed her lips on Hiccup's, surprising him for a moment before he kissed back. Still kissing, the two managed to get to their feet.

"Not that I don't love seeing you two make-out but, we should figure out how to get back to Wings Isle. We're pretty far out." Heather said and the two pulled apart.

Kari's eyes widen, "We can't leave!"

That got Hiccup and Heather to look at her strangely, "And why...?"

"Dagur saw me and Stormstreak!" Hiccup and Heather's eyes widen. "It was because of him why Stormstreak and I haven't been able to return back to Wings Isle. He's always checking for us! He saw us land here! I tried to leave the following day but he saw us!" Kari cried.

* * *

 

That night, the three plus four dragons, were sitting inside the cave around a small fire. Fish speared with sticks were the humans' meals. Hiccup had sent Sharpshot back to Wings Isle with a note saying that they found Kari but are being held back. They will return as soon as they can and that Alvis was to stay in charge. Along with that, no one was to fly off Wings Isle.

"What can we do?" Kari asked, leaning against Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. For now, let's get some sleep. We'll decide what to do in the morning,"

Heather nodded and laid against Windshear while Hiccup laid against the wall with a blanket. Kari curled up next to her boyfriend (who had taken his armor off) and quickly fell asleep. Soon, Hiccup followed. The fire still burning.

Soon everyone was asleep. Everyone except Stormstreak.

Stormstreak stared out over the water. She needed to leave. She was putting everyone in danger, Kari especially.

* * *

 

The next day, Hiccup, Kari and Heather tried to come up with a plan but nothing seemed to work. They ended up spending the night on the island again.

Stormstreak waited until everyone was asleep. She had to careful sneaking away. She was a little larger than Windshear, Silverthorn and Toothless.

 _Time to go,_ Stormstreak thought.

She began to sneak out, but forgot to keep count of Toothless finding her. He was a Night Fury so the nighttime was his specialty.

**"Stormstreak?"**

The Skrill stopped and turned to see Toothless walking out of the cave. But he wasn't the only one up. Right behind him was Silverthorn. Stormstreak was sure that Windshear would follow but Heather was lying against her so she couldn't.

 **"Where are you going**?" Silverthorn asked, leading her head to the side.

**"I'm leaving,"**

Toothless and Silverthorn's eyes widen and at the same time, **"What? Why?"**

**"Dagur. With him seeing me he will not stop at hunting me down, right?"**

**"That's a good point,"** Toothless said. **"And if you stayed here, Kari would be in very big danger any time you wanted to fly."**

Silverthorn looked between her two friends—who she actually treated as her family—with confusion.

 **"B-But what about Kari? How will she think about this?"** Silverthorn got out.

The Skrill sighed, **"I have thought over it. It will hurt her—"**

 **"Especially since she lost Evening Sky to Dagur."** Toothless butted in.

 **"That too."** Stormstreak said, **"I don't want to leave. But this is to keep Kari safe and the rest of Wings Isle safe. We need to stay hidden with only Trader Johann having access to our island."**

Silverthorn thought it over. It made sense, but it was hard. Silverthorn was going to have let one of her best friends go.

 **"Where will you go?"** Toothless asked, answering Silverthorn's thoughts.

The Skrill gave a dragon-like shrug, **"I am not sure. But I do know I will travel far. As soon as I leave, wake your human Toothless. I need to show him why I am leaving, but I cannot tell him."**

Toothless nodded, **"Right. Silverthorn, you say here and keep Kari from following. She doesn't need to see this."**

Silverthorn nodded, **"Where will you lead Hiccup?"**

Stormstreak thought about it, **"Berserk Isle."**

The Night Fury and Razorwhip stared in shock.

 **"It's the best place. I know Hiccup is smart. He will understand."** Stormstreak said, **"Toothless, get ready."**

The Night Fury nodded.

Stormstreak turned to Silverthorn, **"Protect Kari with your life."**

Silverthorn nodded, and stood straighter, **"I will. You can count on me."**

The three dragons came together to do one last hug.

 **"One last thing,"** Stormstreak said. She turned her head and pulled two scales off then she placed them on the ground. **"When you can, give these to Hiccup. I'm sure he'll make something to help Kari remember me."**

Silverthorn nodded her head before taking the scales and walked into the cave and then placed the scales in front of Heather, who she knew would spot them.

* * *

 

Hiccup groaned and turned to see Toothless staring at him. He sat up and stared at his dragon, "Toothless, what's going on?"

Toothless motioned outside of the cave, and despite being tired, Hiccup did. And what he saw got him wide awake.

"Stormstreak?!"

Hiccup sat up, carefully moving Kari so he would not wake up her, got his armor and jumped onto Toothless (who had his saddle on) and flew out of the cave. He really hoped Kari didn't hear him. Unknown to him, Kari had heard him but Heather and Silverthorn were keeping her from going after him.

* * *

 

Hiccup followed Stormstreak for a while. He still doesn't know where she was going and why she was flying off. He was surprised as they flew that he had yet to see Dagur. He wondered where he was but then, he got his answer.

Stormstreak flew directly over Berserk Island and then he heard, "I WANT THAT SKRILL!"

Stormstreak dodged everything that was thrown at her before flying higher into the sky and vanishing into the clouds. By now, Toothless had stopped and was hovering. Hiccup stared in shock. Stormstreak appeared once again and blasted the island before taking flight into the sky. He watched as she soared away from Berserk Island and off into the distance. He did not follow her.

"She left to protect Kari and everyone..."

* * *

 

When he returned to the island later that morning, he was attacked by Kari in questions. Heather and Windshear stood at the cave entrance, wondering as well but kept their distance.

"Where did Stormstreak go?!"

"Why did she leave?!"

Hiccup sighed, but held onto Kari by her shoulders, "Kari, I don't want to tell you this but I have too. Stormstreak left on her own."

"What, why!" Kari cried. Hiccup could see tears forming.

"She left to keep you and all of Wings Isle safe from Dagur. She flew near Berserk Island. I was able to figure out why she left. I had a feeling that she knew if she stayed, she'd be a danger to everyone, Dagur wouldn't stop until he had Stormstreak in his clutches."

Kari stared up a Hiccup for a while longer before breaking down. She gripped Hiccup's armor and just cried against him, Hiccup doing what he could to consult his girlfriend.

* * *

 

Stormstreak looked behind her as she flew. She just crossed the borders of the Archipelago. She was leaving the area that she called home for the past two years.

 _This is for you Kari and everyone._ With one last look, Stormstreak turned and flew off into the Great Beyond, to keep her friends and family save from the insane, deranged and crazy man known as Dagur who would do anything to get his hands on _his_ Skrill.

* * *

 

Hiccup was able to get Kari onto Toothless. There was no way she could fly now, especially after what happened. Silverthorn would follow them nevertheless. Hiccup had told Heather to fly ahead and they would be there soon. She was going to announce the news to why Stormstreak was not with them.

Before they left the island, Kari had buried Stormstreak's saddle (which Kari had removed from the Skrill on the second day) and named the island, Isle of the Storm, in loving memory of her dragon.

With one last look on the island, Kari got onto Toothless behind Hiccup and the two riders and dragons fly off, back to Wings Isle. Tears fell from Kari's eyes as they flew.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**

**{1} Had to use that quote from _Dragon Booster_.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature_

**Disclaimer:** _I own only my OCs_

**[Author's Note:** _Here is the really fun part! This chapter was originally going to have a lemon scene but decided not to. Only a mention but nothing totally BIG or anything will be seen. Also, one more thing, the canon people are in RTTE ages/appearances. Kari is Heather's height, but shorter than Hiccup._ **]**

**Chapter Eleven**

Six months have since Stormstreak left in order to protect Kari from Dagur. It took Kari some time to get over it, but thankfully she had Silverthorn. Of course losing Stormstreak took its toll. This is technically the _second_ dragon she's lost and to Dagur. She actually tried to go after him, but Hiccup and Heather managed to convince her otherwise.

_"No Kari." Hiccup said._

_"But he took Evening Sky **and** Stormstreak from me!" She cried, fighting against her boyfriend, sadly, who was stronger than her._

_"I understand that you are upset," Heather said standing in front of her best friend, "But Stormstreak wouldn't want to kill him. Plus, you are not a killer."_

_Kari stared at her best friend. She was right about one thing. She wasn't a killer. And despite how much she wanted to kill Dagur for taking her dragons, she just couldn't. Kari just turned and cried against Hiccup, who put his arms around his girlfriend and comforted her._

Though it took a while, Kari finally managed to calm down.

Heather had found the scales from Stormstreak and gave them to Hiccup once Kari calmed down. Hiccup then made a necklace out of it. He was planning on giving it for Kari on her nineteenth birthday (which was very soon).

**. . .**

Hiccup was in his office when he heard his office door open. Turning around he saw Heather come in. She had a piece of paper in her hand and had a grin.

He raised an eyebrow, as Heather said, "I have an idea for Kari's 19th birthday."

"What is it?" He asked.

"A Dragon Race!"

Hiccup blinked, "A dragon race?"

"Yeah. We can use the sheep." Heather then went into more detail about this idea of "Dragon Racing".

Hiccup leaned back against his chair, "That idea sounds awesome. But do we want to surprise Kari with it or just straight out tell her?"

"How about you surprise her with some new armor? I doubt she'll want to wear the armor made from Stormstreak's scales." Heather said.

"Yeah. I have some designs but nothing seems to work for Kari." Hiccup said, standing up and walking to a drawer. He opened it and pulled out his sketch book. He flipped to a page and showed Heather.

There were three designs. And all looked amazing. But one stood out to her. It was like her armor that she was wearing right now, but the tunic color was a solid black. Heather turned the sketch to Hiccup, "Where'd the design come from this?"

Hiccup looked up, "Yours actually."

"Mine?" Heather said in shock.

Hiccup nodded, "It's hard to explain but yours was easy for me to make into something Kari would wear."

"I seriously don't know whether to find that cool or creepy." Heather said.

Hiccup just smiled.

**. . .**

Finally, it was the day of Kari's 19th birthday. Truthfully, Hiccup was nervous. He had a gift, two in fact, but he was sacred with how Kari will react.

Hiccup was in the kitchen sitting at the table thinking when he heard Kari's footsteps. Turning his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Kari was wearing a _stunning_ dress despite her saying that she _hated_ dressing up. The dress was a pale purple color, with a silver trimming around Kari's breasts, looped around to the back. She was in her black leggings, and her normal pair of boots.

Hiccup blinked, as Kari stood in front of him, with a smile, "You going to close that mouth or stare all day?"

"Who are you, and what did you do with the real Kari?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Kari just smiled and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiccup placed his hands around her waist to keep her from falling off.

"You are stunning, and believe me when I say this," That Kari to raise her eyebrow, "You are prettier than Astrid Hofferson."

Kari gave a small smile, she remembered Hiccup telling her about his old crush. Her name meant "Divine Beauty". Hers meant something else.

"Oh really?" She asked with a small smirk.

Hiccup smirked back, "Yes. Yes, you are..." He pulled her face to him and kissed her. And pretty soon, it led to a make-out session...which then led to them having sex (moving to their bedroom of course). When they _finally_ left their house, most of the tribe could tell what happened. Everyone but the children.

**. . .**

The rest of the day was eventful. Dragon Racing was introduced and everyone loved it, especially Kari. Hiccup had sat out for the first race, as he was bringing everyone in and announcing. There were five racers. Kari, Heather, Eerika, Inari, and Gareth. Kari won with 11 points, with Heather following with 5, Eerika and Inari tied with 4 and Gareth with 3.

With the race over, everyone went to the Great Hall to celebrate Kari's 19th birthday party. It was not like a normal birthday party. It was a GIANT party, almost like a ball! Nearly everyone was dressed up. Well, it wasn't every day that the Chieftess turned a year older. The party ended going until like six the next morning.

No one did anything that day, except sleep. Hiccup and Kari well, they spent the day with the twins, just enjoying each other's company. A few kisses but nothing more.

**. . .**

One month has passed since Kari turned 19. It has been a normal month. Minus the fact that a Tribe had learned of the Dreki Tribe. The Silver Wing Tribe of peacekeepers had learned after one of the Dragon Riders crashed on their island. Hiccup was debating but Kari managed to convince him saying that the more Riders the better. And that's what Hiccup did. There was now an other tribe of Dragon Riders.

After a hard week, Hiccup was able to snatch Kari and escape with her to Maiden's Isle. They spent a few days in the forests (bringing camping gear) and one thing lead to another and it resulted to them having sex right in the forest. Of course,Toothless and Silverthorn stood guard.

**. . .**

Five months have passed and recently, Kari has been sick. She's been throwing up in the morning, strange mood swings, and crazy cravings. Luckily for her, Hiccup was with her all the way. After a good week of her being sick, Hiccup literally forced her to see Eira, Kari went despite saying she was fine.

Kari stared at Eira as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm what?" she exclaimed, whispered.

The healer said nothing, only smiled at the young, nineteen-year-old, "Yes Kari, you are with child. And about a month in, maybe a month in a half."

"B-But H-Hiccup and I aren't even married! Having a child in wedlock is against the law!"

Eira continued to smile, "Dear, I don't think Hiccup cares about that. He loves you dearly—considering that you both have made love in the past two years—and will love the fact that he is going to be a father," Eira said holding the young mother's hands.

"But, he's told me about how his father treated him. I can tell he is worried." Kari said with worry in her voice.

"Dear, he's a terrific father already to Destin and Isla. He will be fine,"

Kari bit her lip, she still wasn't sure.

"He will be fine, that I know." Eira said, "He'll be so happy. Trust me."

**. . .**

Hiccup was in the forge working a new design for his new flame sword, which Destin dubbed _Inferno_ , when he heard a knock. He turned around to see Kari standing there.

"Hello M'lady," Hiccup got up and walked over and hugged his girlfriend, "Are you doing alright?"

"Yes, _we_ are doing just fine," Kari said.

"That's gre-Wait, did you just say _we_?"

Kari looked up at him with a smile. She said nothing, only moving his hand to place it on her stomach, which he now noticed was slightly sticking out.

Hiccup stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend. He thought they were being careful! But right now, inside, he was too happy! He was going to be a father, again!

"Y-You mean y-your..." He got out.

Kari smiled, "Yes. Eira believes I am about a month in."

Hiccup's mouth opened and closed quite a few times before saying, "W-We're going to be parents, again." He said.

Kari nodded, "Y-You're not mad, are you?"

Hiccup looked down with a raised eye brow, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because...we aren't married and now I'm with child. Hiccup you know most tribes forbid having children out of wedlock..." She says sighing. Hiccup smiles lifting her chin so their eyes would meet.

"Love have you forgotten this is a village, a tribe that coexists with dragons?" Hiccup chuckles a bit, "We aren't most tribes M'lady...I made sure of that. I don't care if its forbidden elsewhere. It's not here and I ecstatic about it. We're going to have a baby!"

Kari smiled, feeling much better, "Well still have a few things to do."

Hiccup chuckled, "Telling the tribe."

"And Destin and Isla."

Hiccup chuckled, "Them too. Why don't you go tell them? I'm going to clean up here, take a quick shower and then go to the Great Hall, k?"

Kari nodded. The two shared a quick passionate kiss, before letting go.

Once he saw his girlfriend walk out, Hiccup went to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside the draw was a necklace on a leather cord. The pendant part was a blue stone and engraved into the stone was the Strike Class symbol. In other words, an engagement necklace.

_Tonight..._

**. . .**

Kari found Destin and Isla playing with their dragons, Sunset and Moonrise, a female Monstrous Nightmare and male Deadly Nadder, both the same age as the twins, 12-years-old.

"Mom!" The twins cried seeing Kari. They left their dragons and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kari smiled, "Well you kids know I've been sick about a week now and your father...forced me to see Eira?" They nodded, "She found out why I was so sick and told me that it would probably continue for a while but it was nothing to worry about because it only means that in 8 months...You two will have a little sister or brother."

The twins blinked before..."We're getting a brother or sister?!"

Kari laughed as they jumped up and ran to their dragons and then took to the sky laughing. Silverthorn came up next to Kari and nuzzled her stomach. Kari smiled, "Yes Silverthorn, I am with child. But since I am with child, we will most likely have very few rides."

Silverthorn said nothing, only growling and continued to nuzzle her rider.

**. . .**

Hiccup walked into the Great Hall a few hours later. He saw his people waving and saying hi to him, and he waved back. His eyes went around the room trying to find his girlfriend. His eyes found his girlfriend's best friend, Heather.

Heather pointed to the left of her and Hiccup followed. He smiled, seeing his girlfriend with one of the young mothers. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and walked towards Kari, who's back was to him.

The new mother saw Hiccup but when he shook his head she continued to talk, to keep Kari's attention on her.

Hiccup made his way over to Kari and quickly placed the necklace he had around her neck, surprising her. "Hiccup, what?" Kari froze seeing what had been placed around her neck, eyes widening at the beautiful piece, "...is this?"

Hiccup smiled and sat down next to her, making Kari turn to face her boyfriend, or now fiancé, "Will you, Kari Ostberg, be my wife?"

Everyone in the Great Hall waited and watched.

"Yes!" Kari cried before grabbing him by his tunic and kissing him. Everyone cheered and as soon as the couple let go, Hiccup was tackled to the ground by Destin and Isla.

"When's the wedding!" Someone shouted with a grin. Everyone knew that the coupe was close and it was only a matter of time for when Hiccup proposed.

The two pulled apart, "Four months' time!" Hiccup yelled.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Criticism is allowed. Thank you. So yeah for this chapter I got lazy with the "love scene".**


	12. Chapter 12

** Title:  ** _ A Twist of Fate _

** Rating:  ** _ M for Mature _

** Disclaimer:  ** _ Duh, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I own only my OCs. _

** [Author's Note:  ** _ Alright here is the next chapter! Won't say much so I don't spoil so just read! _ ** ] **

** Chapter Twelve **

After four long months of planning, going crazy and times when they thought the other wouldn't actually want to marry them, it was finally time for Hiccup and Kari to wed. Of course, before the marriage, they had to deal with one minor problem

And that problem was called Drago Bludvist.

That man had heard of Wings Isle from careless person and had decided he wanted to add the dragons and riders to his Dragon Army. Wings Isle had been shocked and completely unprepared when Drago arrived unheralded with his fleet. He had more or less demanded that they surrender to him as his slaves. And Hiccup had immediately refused. Undeterred, Drago had attacked and brought out his trump card:  his Bewilderbeast, the Alpha of the Dragons.

Despite resisting bravely, the Wings Isle's Dragons ended up falling under his control, including Toothless. But thanks to the close bond Hiccup and Toothless had, Toothless was able to break free! However, when Toothless did break free, Drago hadn't given up and he had managed to capture Kari (who was two months pregnant). 

Just seeing his fiancée in the hands of the madman, Hiccup got into a rage and he challenged Drago without hesitations for the life of his fiancee and his island.. After a long and hard duel, Hiccup ended up beheading Drago, while Toothless challenged the Alpha, to protect not only Hiccup and Kari, but everyone. Fighting ferociously, Toothless won against his fight against the enormous Alpha dragon and became the new Alpha, and gaining a blueish glow whenever he used his new power. Chastened, the Bewilderbeast bowed in submission to the new Alpha-and retreated to the deep. . In addition, Wings Isle gained all of the Dragons formerly under the control of his Alpha. Hiccup also used the armor that Drago's dragons had for new armor to for the Tribe.

Since that, Hiccup was always much more careful careful with who was allowed to leave the island and what information they let out. They don't need another Drago. But the Tribe soon recovered from the invasion and were stronger than before...and all the more ready for the happiest event in their history:

It was time for the wedding of Chief Hiccup and Chieftess Kari!

**. . . **

Kari paced inside Brenna's house. She had spent the night at Brenna's so Hiccup wouldn't see her in her dress, as per the old tradition that the groom may not see the bride in her wedding dress. Kari was already in her dress, which was beyond stunning, white with some of Silverthorn's scales added (Kari had to fight with the seamstresses just to get them on, she won in the end). Her hair wasn't done in a fancy style,  just left loose over her shoulders..

Brenna just smiled and watched as Kari paced and muttered to herself about not being able to do this. There were other lines but mostly Kari muttering, "I can't do this. I can't do this..."

"Yes you can," Kari turned to see Heather walk in. Like Kari, Heather was dressed up for the wedding. She was Kari's Maid of Honor, and was wearing a silver-gray dress. Nothing special. She did have some of Windshear's scales added into her dress (everyone who had a dragon did the same with their outfit).

"You love Hiccup, and Hiccup loves you. And no one cares that you are with child already. This is an island with dragon lovers! We're against the Viking Tradition! So whatever! Get out there and marry the man of your dreams!"

Kari smiled at her best friend and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

And Kari did go out to marry her best friend. She had taken a peek inside the Great Hall and saw Hiccup talking with Alvis. To say the least, she was amazed at his outfit. It was the normal Viking attire for a Chief's wedding, but he had replaced the traditional fur cape with a dragon-scaled one.

Taking a deep breath, the doors opened and Kari entered leaving Hiccup to stare in awed wonder as she walked towards him.

**. . . **

** (A/N: I give thanks to Nightstar Productions for letting me borrow this scene from On My Own with a few changes) **

"Chief Hiccup, Kari, if you are ready to step into the sacred circle of marriage, assuming all its rights, obligations and joys, please so indicate by joining hands." Alvis stated.

Hiccup and Kari did as they were told, with Hiccup holding onto Kari's hands, both staring into each other's eyes.

"Ladies first chief?" Alvis asked Hiccup. He gave a nod to her without looking away from his bride.

"Do you, Kari Ostberg take this man, Chief Hiccup Haddock as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do'." Alvis looked at Kari.

"I do." Kari replied gently.

"Do you, Chief Hiccup Haddock take this woman, Kari Ostberg as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love, do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, 'I do'." Alvis smiled as his eyes fell on him.

"I do." Hiccup replied.

"Now for the exchange of rings." Alvis said. Hiccup turned to face his best man, or in this case, his best dragon. Toothless had the rings hanging from a pouch on his claw. He handed them to Hiccup with an approving croon as he then handed them on to Alvis, who opened the pouch revealing two silver bands, a thick and thin one with engravings on the outside of both. Simple designs of that Hiccup had secretly created over the last month. Alvis handed Hiccup the thin one, and Kari the thick one.

"Kari, repeat at me as you slide this ring on chief Hiccup's finger. On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Hiccup, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my wife forevermore." Alvis said slowly.

Kari smiled holding Hiccup's left hand as she slid the ring on slowly. "On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Hiccup, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my husband forevermore."

"Now you my chief." Alvis said,  but she didn't need to repeat the lines. Hiccup's memory was incredible.

Hiccup held Kari's left hand and slid the ring on smiling happily. "On this day, I marry my best friend. The one who shares my life, my love and my dreams. Kari, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love and devotion. I offer you my heart, my hand, and my love. I join my life with yours. To cherish and protect you as my wife. With all that I am…With all that I have…I honor you as my wife forevermore." He stated proudly.

"People of Wings Isle, you have all borne witness to the vows of eternal love and the exchange of rings between these two lovers. It is with the power vested in me by our beloved chief and the Gods above that I pronounce you husband and wife. Chief...You may kiss your bride." Alvis smiled.

"Come 'ere you," Hiccup wasted not a moment more, pulling her figure against his and kissing her deeply. The witnesses in the room clapped and cheered for the newlyweds.

"I give you your chief and chieftess! Mr. and Mrs. Haddock!" Alvis announced. They broke the kiss afterwards and faced everyone smiling. Everyone cheered, the twins being the loudest.

The party lasted until wee hours in the morning. Thankfully, Hiccup and Kari didn't have to worry about the tribe or the twins. Heather would be taking over as acting Chieftess (she had skills and training due to her brother being chief) while Brenna took the twins. With Heather and Brenna doing that, Hiccup and Kari could actually relax and act like a newlywed couple, not like a newlywed Chief and Chieftess.

Despite having a traditional wedding, they did not go through the ceremonial  consummation, as Kari was already three months pregnant , and they didn't want to risk harming the baby. Everyone understood, and secretly thought it wouldn't have done much good anyway, since they had been making love over the past two years, since Kari turned 17.

**. . . **

Four months have now passed since the wedding and Kari became a Haddock. She was now seven months pregnant. Hiccup was away on tribe business with Viggo and Eret accompanying him. They were going to the annual Chief meeting, with Hiccup using another name, Ryder Calberg. Viggo and Eret were going as his guards/shipmates.

They had taken one of the ships, which was pulled by a Scauldron in the water to get there fast. All their dragons were left on Wings Isle, though Hiccup wasn't thrilled on the idea, but it did keep the dragons safe from less dragon-friendly Vikings.

While he was away, Kari was leader, with Heather helping her. Ryker was also giving her extra help since she was pretty far on into her pregnancy. Heck, everyone was worried for her and wished that she did not do as much as she was doing but she was stubborn and determined to do the best for the Tribe.

Hiccup had been gone for an entire week when Kari suddenly started feeling pains. It was early in the morning and no one was really up, not even the twins. Hearing her groan slightly, Toothless looked up from his place on his rock. He had moved into the master bedroom after Kari's pregnancy became known and pretty much watched over her, Silverthorn too.

Kari moved the covers aside, only for her eyes to widen...

There was water.

Her waters had broken.

The next few seconds happened so fast that Kari couldn't really remember it. Someone screamed. All she remembered was Destin and Isla running into her room for some reason. Then, there was Isla telling Destin to go get Eira.

Moments later, Eira ran into the bedroom, with Brenna behind her. Heather not too far behind. All Kari heard was Brenna telling Heather to take the twins out and send a note to Hiccup. Toothless left the room to leave Kari in peace, or so she thought...

**. . . **

Heather quickly called for Sharpshot and  the green Terror appeared in a flash, Heather tied the note to his leg, "Get this to Hiccup as soon as you can!"

Sharpshot shot off  as fast as his wings could take him, flying at full speed on his mission. As soon as he left, Heather winced hearing Kari scream.

Destin looked up at Heather, "Why is Mom screaming?"

"She is screaming because of the pain. The baby is ready to come out and despite it being ready, it isn't quite time yet for it to come out now. I'll let your father tell you when you get older, kay?"

Destin just nodded.

**. . . **

** {6 Hours Later, With Hiccup} **

Hiccup stared, bored, as he listened to the chiefs argue about the dragon raids. He had left Viggo and Eret back on the ship to keep the Scauldron busy and out of sight. Hiccup had his mask on to prevent anyone, including his father, who was here, from noticing or recognising him. He hadn't  even wanted to go and the meeting was immensely dull. Then again, this was for all the chiefs and he was Chief so it included him. The Chiefs were all arguing about the dragon raids and were talking about ways to find the nest.

_ They'll never find them. My island is the only one actually near the nest. Give or take four hours. _ Hiccup thought.

Deep down, Hiccup was too worried about Kari to think. She was 7-months pregnant and _anything_ could happen.

Eventually, the meeting came to a close for the seventh day in the row. They would keep arguing until a plan formed. Once it ended, Hiccup jumped from his seat and ran to his boat, thankful to get away. But when he got to his ship, he was quickly handed a note.

"Sharpshot just came Chief," Eret said.

Hiccup opened the letter;

**_ Hiccup, get back to Wings Isle, NOW! Kari just went into labor! By the time you get this I'm thinking she might have been in labor for around 5 or so hours! She needs you, hurry! _ **

**_ -Heather _ **

Hiccup stared at the letter, Kari was in labor, now!?

"Chief, your orders?" Eret asked.

"Full speed for home, now." Hiccup said. He walked to the edge of the boat, and gave a low whistle. The Scauldron appeared out of the water and Hiccup gestured to the rope attached to the ship. The Tidal Class nodded and grabbed the rope Viggo just then threw over to him. Immediately he dived back into the water and accelerated away. Now it was full speed ahead back home.

**. . . **

** {Back at Wings Isle} **

Kari screamed in pain once more. What she didn't know was that pretty much the entire tribe was outside the house waiting to hear of the birth. Of course, everyone knew that Destin and Isla were the next heirs, even though they were not related to Hiccup and Kari by blood. It was already been agreed after the twins turned 11.

She had been in labor for nearly seven hours. It had taken Hiccup and crew 6 hours to get to the location of the Chief's meeting, and would take them another 6 hours back.

Kari leaned her head back against the many pillows that were bought for her. She knew that childbirth would take a long time, but she didn't expect the pain to hurt _this much_!

"You're almost there Kari," Eira said from the foot of the bed.

Kari groaned and threw her head back, she wanted this done and over with. Brenna placed a wet cloth on Kari's forehead, "Don't worry The pain will be over soon once the little one is out."

**. . . **

The next six hours were torture, especially for Kari. She still wasn't quite ready to deliver but her pains kept coming. 

Isla and Destin were sitting down stairs with Heather just waiting for the news and for their father to get home. Kari's screams echoed through the household and while it hurt their ears, they bore it. 

However, suddenly, they heard nothing. Isla and Destin shared a look but before they could say anything, the front door burst open. They whipped their heads to the front to see Hiccup. He was panting and looked like he ran a mile. 

The twins pointed upstairs and that's where he went. The twins followed, but slower. 

**. . . **

Hiccup opened the Master Bedroom door, slowly. Two heads turned, Eira and Brenna's. 

"Welcome home Chief," Brenna said, "Come meet your new daughter."

Hiccup just stared. His new _daughter_?

Eira and Brenna stepped back to let Hiccup see his wife and new daughter. Kari was holding a small bundle, her hair was still tied back, but she was smiling. Kari looked up, "You're here..."

Hiccup rushed over and sat next to her, "Yeah. Once I got the letter, we came right home." He looked down at the bundle. It was a tiny girl. She had Hiccup's hair, but just a tad darker. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

The infant gave a whine and Kari fixed her shirt and began to nurse her. Right away she began to feed.

"You have company," Eira suddenly said. 

Hiccup and Kari looked up to see Destin and Isla peeking in.

Kari smiled, "Come meet you new sister," 

The twins ran inside and Brenna and Eira walked out the room, leaving the family alone together. They were going to let the Tribe know the news that both mother and child were OK.

"She's tiny." Destin said, sitting on the bed in Hiccup's lap. Isla was standing next to Kari.

"Well you were tiny once," Hiccup said. "All babies start small."

"What's her name?" Isla asked. 

Kari and Hiccup shared a look, they had never really got round to thinking of a name. Things happened and they were always dead tired at night. 

"We...haven't thought of one..." Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What about Sigrid?" Isla asked. 

Hiccup looked down at his daughter. _Sigrid._

He smiled, "It's perfect. Sigrid Haddock."

**_ To be continued... _ **

** Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature_

**Disclaimer:** _Duh, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I own only my OCs._

**[Author's Note:** _Sorry everyone for the long wait! Things happened, plus me starting school up again, I am trying to get as many chapters written now as possible! So enjoy this nice double feature! And thank you to **harrypanther** for reading over!_ **]**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hiccup groaned and tapped his foot at the same time as his hand was tapping against his crossed arm. Three hours had passed since they got the letter, and Hiccup was _very_ impatient. But who wouldn't? His wife was in labor! And three months early!

He suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over the edge of the ship and saw it.

It was a purple Thunderdrum.

Immediately an idea formed.

He jumped off the side, and heard Eret and Viggo yell, "Chief!"

They ran to the side of the boat and looked down. Only to see nothing...

Then, suddenly, something purple flew past them. They looked up to see Hiccup riding on a purple Thunderdrum!

His crew were blinking in total shock.  "What are you doing?" they shouted.

"Getting home faster. Meet Earsplitter...I'll see you on Wings Isle, right now...My wife needs me."

. . .

And boy did it help! Earsplitter got Hiccup to Wings Isle much faster. While Earsplitter wasn't as fast as Toothless, he was much faster than travelling by ship. so they reached Wings Isle in just three hours and one minute.

"The Chief is back!" one of the guards yelled.

Earsplitter landed in the center square and Hiccup got off. He bent forward panting. He had needed to hold his breath underwater for a while as they flew both above the water and through it.

Hiccup looked up, and everyone instantly pointed to the main house. "Take...Ea-Earsplitter to the stables. D...Double fish for getting me here..." he said while panting.

"Easy does it chief," one of the woman said coming over.

Someone ran over and led Earsplitter to the stables while another one brought him a flask of water, instructing him to drink slowly. Once he had drunk enough for him to breath normally, he took off towards his house.

When he arrived, Isla and Destin right away pointed up the stairs and he ran up to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Kari sitting on the bed...and she was holding something.

As he walked over, Eira and Brenna moved out of the way and Kari looked up. "You're here..."

Hiccup sat next to her, "Yeah. Once I got the letter, we came right home. Sorry I missed the birth," He looked down at the bundle. It was a tiny girl. She had Hiccup's hair, but just a tad darker. "She's beautiful," he whispered.

The infant gave a whine and Kari fixed her shirt and began to nurse her. Right away she began to feed. Eira then let the twins in, who ran over to Hiccup and Kari. Destin climbed onto the bed and sat on Hiccup's lap, while Isla stood next to Kari. Both were looking down at the new arrival

"She's tiny." Destin said. "But cute,"

Hiccup just smiled at his son.

"What's her name?" Isla asked.

Kari and Hiccup shared a look, they had never really got round to thinking of a name. Things happened and they were always dead tired at night.

"We...haven't thought of one..." Hiccup admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about Sigrid?" Isla asked.

Hiccup looked down at his daughter. _Sigrid._

He smiled, "It's perfect. Sigrid Haddock."

. . .

The next day, Hiccup walked into the Great Hall, holding Sigrid. Kari was still a little tired from the birth and so she was asleep back at the house. Isla was with her while Destin was taking care of the dragons.

He pushed open the doors, and everyone turned to look. Then, they all began to ask questions. He held his hand up, signaling everyone to be quiet. Everyone obeyed and waited as Hiccup walked to the front.

"I present my daughter, Sigrid Valka Haddock!" He held Sigrid up, making the baby giggle and laugh, while everyone cheered.

Hiccup stared at his daughter with love, remembering how they decided her middle name.

_"What should her middle name be?" Kari asked. It was night, the twins were in their room sleeping, Hiccup was just putting on his night clothes when Kari asked the question._

_"Good question," Hiccup said, taking Sigrid so Kari could change out of her ruined night clothes. He gently placed the sleeping baby on the bed and helped Kari up-she was still sore from giving birth._

_"I was thinking about naming her after Heather, but I think I have come up with a better name," Kari said as Hiccup helped her change._

_"Oh?" Hiccup asked, pulling the clean night dress over Kari's head._

_"How about, Valka?" Hiccup tensed up, and Kari could feel it. "After your mother?"_

_Kari turned around when she didn't hear Hiccup answer. He was staring to space. She knew this was a touchy subject, especially since his Dad had changed when she was taken-or killed in the Hairy Hooligan's case._

_"Babe?"_

_Hiccup said nothing, only pulling Kari close and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back and then a few moments later, felt wetness._

_Hiccup was crying._

_Kari just held him as he cried._

Hiccup looked down at Sigrid. The little girl staring up at Hiccup with big green eyes.

 _His_ green eyes. His daughter. _Sigrid Valka Haddock._

. . .

Sigrid was now over 10 months old, and though she was under a year old she was already causing chaos for her parents, but they still loved dearly. However, she , hasn't yet started talking, which was worrying both Hiccup and Kari. Both loved their daughter but wished she could talk.

Sigrid was crawling around on the floor as Hiccup and Kari were wondering why she hadn't begun talking yet. They were worried and weren't paying attention to the fact Sigrid was crawling towards Silverthorn and Toothless.

"Tooless..." she giggled. Both Haddock parents stopped and looked behind them to see Sigrid reaching to Toothless. "Tooless!" Their mouths dropped open as Sigrid rubbed her face against Silverthorn next. "Iltorn!"

Hiccup face-palmed. "Her first words are Toothless and Silverthorn. But not Dada or Mama?"

Kari could only stare at her daughter in shock.

Hiccup twitched his eye. "Well I see where we rate in her life," he chuckled as they watched Sigrid crawl onto Toothless's head. The Night Fury gave a gummy smile to Hiccup.

. . .

It was a normal day on Wings Isle. Sigrid was now 14 months old  and exhausting her 20 year old parents. and Though she was still crawling around, her speech was getting better. But still had yet to say "Dada" or "Mama".

Hiccup was working outside the house when Kari came out looking for husband. However, when she did, her eyes widened in shock.

Sigrid was crawling towards a sleeping Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare!

"HICCUP, YOU SAID YOU WERE WATCHING HER!" Kari yelled.

"I AM!" Hiccup yelled and then turned around, only for his eyes to widen, "Oh Thor...She's fine babe, see?" Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his wife wouldn't beat him into oblivion.

Kari watched as Sigrid crawled to the Titan Wing and then onto its nose. She started to  screech in terror,ut then stopped, as she saw the Titan Wing purr. The Titan Wing got up and walked over to Kari. But sadly, Kari had fainted.

Hiccup chuckled. "Told ya, just fine..." He turned only to see Kari had passed out. "Babe? Oops..." Hiccup looked at Sigrid, "Your mother is going to _pound_ me. Ya know that?"

Sigrid just giggled and clapped her hands as Hiccup walked slowly over to Kari. _She is probably slowly plotting my death..._

. . .

Hiccup sat in his office. It was two months since Sigrid first spoke andoth he and Kari were a little impatient to see which Sigrid would say first: "Dada" or "Mama".

He glanced to the left to see Sigrid napping on a blanket. Today was his day to look after her, as Heather had pulled Kari away to spend some time together. Actually, Heather had pulled Kari during the night leaving on their Razorwhips.

"At least she's asleep and not crawling anywhere..." Hiccup muttered and turning away. He needed to get this paperwork done. Another tribe was trying to form an alliance after crashing on Wings Isle and learning about the fact they worked with dragons.

That tribe was the Bog Burglars and his old friend, Camicazi's home tribe.

He really didn't want to form an alliance, but Cami could be _very persuasive_ , and that annoyed him.

. . .

Sigrid woke up hours later, because she was both hungry and thirsty. She tried to drink from her bottle but it was empty. She looked around.

No more bottles.

And no Toothy.

She looked to where her father was and saw him fast asleep, his head lying on his right arm, left arm dangling down closest to Sigrid.

Sigrid slowly stood up on her legs, a bit wobbly, but slowly made her way over to Hiccup. It took a while, but when she got to him, she placed her hands on his legs and in a very cute way said, "Dada."

. . .

_"Dada."_

Hiccup's eyes shot open, hearing that one word. He lifted his head and looked around, his eyes freezing on Sigrid, who was _standing_ next to him. She took her first steps. _And_ said her first word! She did it when he was asleep!

Hiccup stared at Sigrid.

Sigrid stared at Hiccup.

"Dada." And she held up her bottle.

Hiccup laughed and picked his daughter up. “So you say my name first, eh?”

Sigrid looked at her father and giggled while waving her bottle.

“Alright. I’ll get you some more to drink,” Hiccup said standing up and walking into the kitchen and finding another bottle of milk for Sigrid.

. . .

A lot can happen in a span of two years.

For Hiccup and his family, it had been  an _amazing_ two years. The twins were now 14 and about to start at the Dragon Academy and learn how to flight Sunset and Moonrise!

Sigrid was now two, and already begging for a dragon. Sadly, her mother would say no, so she would turn to her father...and that was another story.

_“I want a dragon!” Sigrid cried._

_Her parents were sitting at the table, ignoring her cries while they talked._

_“Can’t she have a Terrible Terror?” Hiccup asked looking at Kari._

_Kari shook her head, "Hiccup, I said no. Don't you dare give her one either...She's going to end up spoiled." Hiccup sighed:there was no arguing with his wife._

_“Sigrid, enough!” Hiccup said and immediately Sigrid stopped. Kari shook her head. She amazed at her husband could get Sigrid to stop crying. “Sorry, Princess, no dragon, yet! You’ll get one when you are older, I promise.”_

Sigrid had her father wrapped around her little finger. Hiccup couldn’t deal with Sigrid’s puppy face, so ended up leaving the room most of the time, saying he had work, leaving Sigrid to Kari. But, it didn’t work for Sigrid would just follow him. Once, Sigrid tried to go after Hiccup when he was on Toothless: _that_ had been scary, for both parents.

_Hiccup was going away from Wings Isle for a few days. Something about doing some research, at least that’s what Sigrid understood. But she wanted to go with her Daddy._

_Hiding behind the back door, Sigrid watched as her Daddy packed Toothless’ saddle bags. Kari stood behind him._

_“You be okay, alright. Dagur is out there and he will hunt you down.”_

_Sigrid was confused. Who was Dagur?_

_Hiccup turned around and pulled Kari to him, “I’ll be fine, Milady. I got Toothless with me. We’re doing a scan through the islands we’ve labeled to see if there are any Night Furies, then we’re coming back, promise.”_

_Hiccup kissed Kari and then turned and got onto Toothless, “Let’s go bud,”_

_Sigrid watched as Toothless flapped his wings and took off into the sky._

**_. . ._ **

_Kari walked into the kitchen to do something when she suddenly heard Silverthorn. “Silverthorn?”_

_She walked back out and saw her dragon jumping up and down going crazy. Kari looked around but saw nothing. She looked up and that’s when her eyes widened._

_“SIGRID!”_

**_. . ._ **

_Hiccup pulled on Toothless, having heard Kari yell Sigrid’s name. “What in the name of Thor?” Hiccup turned around only for his eyes to widen: “SIGRID!”_

_Toothless turned around and flew towards the out of control Sunset. Hiccup could see Kari on Silverthorn, both racing to reach their daughter._

_But as soon as Hiccup  reached her, Sigrid went flying off!_

_Hiccup quickly used the new adjustments he had made for Toothless’s tail to let him fly solo for a bit and jumped out to grab Sigrid! Kari screamed but Sunset, now calm, dove after the duo._

_Hiccup reached Sigrid, pulling her to him, and closed his eyes, ready for the impact on the ground. But it never came._

_Opening his eyes, he saw that he was on the back of Sunset. Hiccup let out the breath he never knew he was holding. “Thanks girl.”_

_Sunset gave a dragon smile before flying towards the ground, Toothless and Silverthorn right behind._

_Once landing on the ground, Kari ran over. “Sigrid!”_

_“Mama,” Sigrid said as Kari picked her daughter up and hugged her._

_“Don’t do that! What were you thinking?!”_

_Sigrid stared at her mother before pointing at Toothless, “I wanna go with Daddy!”_

_Kari and Hiccup shared a look. With Sigrid so attached to Hiccup, him just going anywhere would be hard._

_“...Maybe we should consider getting her a dragon...?” Hiccup said._

**. . .**

A few months had passed since the scary moment with Sigrid— and Hiccup was _still_ looking for a Terrible Terror that would work for his daughter as the ones he’d seen so far were all far too hyper for a soon-to-be three-year-old.

Kari snuggled up to Hiccup, they had just finished making love-for the third time-after a _long_ and _exhausting_ day of work, and both pretty much went for it, not caring about anything else. Thankfully, the twins and Sigrid were spending the night with Brenna-who they saw as a grandmother, due her practically raising Kari.

“I needed that...” she said.

She could feel Hiccup chuckle. “I think we _both_ needed it. Things have been a little crazy, especially with more Dragon Hunter sightings.” He paused and looked down at Kari. “But are you sure that you want another kid, and now?”

Kari nodded. “I know Sigrid was-and still is-crazy at times, but I miss raising her.”

Hiccup just smiled and hugged Kari, being careful to not shift the sheets which were covering her. “Alright then, we’ll have to wait and see then, eh?”

Kari just giggled and snuggled against Hiccup.

**. . .**

Two months had passed since Kari and Hiccup made love in hope of another child. Recently, Kari had suffered the same sickness as she had when she first learned she was expecting Sigrid. Now it was time to see Eira to hopefully prove she was with child.

"Well?” Kari asked as Eira finished examining Kari.

The healer looked up with a grin. “You are pregnant Kari.” Kari cheered and hugged Hiccup who just smiled and held her. “And I’d say about a month in a half in.”

“Remember Kari, no flying after 3 months, no alcohol and nothing too crazy.” Eira grinned when Kari gave her a look.

“Oh she won’t,” Hiccup said as he pulled Kari out of the healer’s house. The two walked towards their home, with smiles. They were going to have another child.

**. . .**

**{Four Months Later}**

Stoick walked through the village of Berk. They had just had the _worse_ Dragon Raid in history. Now it was time to end this. “This ends now,” he growled.

“You five!” he announced.  Snotlout Jorgenson, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston looked up at Stoick. “You are going as well. Pack some things.”

They all nodded and raced off.

Gobber walked up, but before he could say something, Stoick said, “You as well Gobber. Tell Aaron Hofferson he is also coming.” and then he stomped off.

Gobber sighed. This wasn’t going to end well...

**. . .**

"That is an order, Hiccup. I do not want you overworking yourself, again," Kari said, sitting on the bed while trying to hold her husband down, which is _not easy_ , especially since Hiccup was physically stronger than her _and_ she was pregnant and close to her due date.

Hiccup glared at Kari. "I can't rest. There is still so much to do, plus it’s storm weather."

Kari glared back at him. "I will not have you overworking yourself, again! Even Eira said to take it easy." Kari's glare vanished, her eyes filling with concern. "You're going to collapse if you keep working,"

Hiccup sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I will rest, but only for a bit."

Kari smiled. "That's fine! I will take care of everything, you just rest,"

_“Chieftess Kari!”_

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature_

**Disclaimer:** _I own only my OCs_

**[Author's Note:** _Here is there the fun begins LOL! And betaed by **harrypanther**!_ **]**

**Chapter Fourteen**

And Gobber was _right_. It did not end well.

The trip was a complete failure. But sadly, due to Stoick's _well know stubbornness,_ he refused to give up. It was now entering week 4 of the mission and though they started with seven ships...they were down to one. They had sent the other men back to Berk, since some were injured because of dragon's attacks. But Stoick's ship-which had Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Astrid, Aaron, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs-continued on.

The fourth week had passed and now they were running low on supplies:  everyone was getting tired and annoyed.

"We've gotta be close to _something_." Fishlegs said.

"The last island we passed was a week ago," Astrid muttered, shutting Fishlegs up.

"This ship won't hold up much longer," Gobber said, while glaring at Stoick. "Since _you_ were too stubborn to land on an island! Along with that, you were too stubborn to go back to Berk with the rest after the second attack!"

Stoick groaned, but Gobber was right. Because of him, everyone on the ship are not going to make it far, especially since they were low on supplies.

Stoick was about to say something to Gobber, when a crack of lightning was heard.

Fishlegs squeaked in fear.

Everyone scrambled to do something. They were able to stay on the ship for two hours, before a bolt of lightning finally struck the mast, setting the ship on fire. Everyone had to jump overboard.

They watched as the ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but as they treaded water, they failed to notice something approaching behind them.

"S-so cold..." Ruffnut got out.

"Chief, what do we do now?" Spitelout asked.

Stoick sighed, he wasn't sure. Before anyone could say something, Fishlegs let out a scream: "THUNDERDRUM!!!!!"

Everyone turned around and there it was. A blue Thunderdrum staring right at them. It was also growling.

"SWIM TO SHORE!" someone yelled.

"No! We fight! We're dragon slayers!" Stoick yelled, but, everyone else began to swim.

"Not this time, Stoick, you ass," Gobber growled before using his hook to pull Stoick along with him.

**. . .**

The twins had just left for their Final Test in Dragon Training. They wouldn't be back for another few days.

Kari was inside when she heard a knock. She walked - well, waddled over - only for the door to open up with Eret having Hiccup slung over his shoulder. Kari sighed.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yep," the ex-Dragon Trapper said.

Hiccup had passed out, _again_.

"Set him on the couch. s someone taking care of the other jobs he has left?" Kari asked as she let Eret inside.

"Yes Chieftess. Heather is taking over your jobs and I have Gareth doing the Chief's jobs," Eret said, placing Hiccup on the couch, his head lolling to the side.

"Good. I will take care of Hiccup." Eret nodded, bowed and walked off, leaving Kari to shake her head at her overworking husband.

**. . .**

The Hooligans looked behind them, only to be shocked that the Thunderdrum was no longer behind them. Turning forward, they noticed some land.

"Land! Swim there!" someone yelled-Stoick wasn't sure _who_ said it. But it did not matter. There was land.

"The Thunderdrum is back!" another one yelled.

"SWIM!" Aaron yelled and pointed to the shore. However, before anyone could move, the Thunderdrum let out a loud roar, which made a giant wave sending them right towards the shore!

**. . .**

Hiccup groaned. He felt hot...

_"He has a fever!"_

_"Quick, put this on his forehead, it should lower the fever."_

He felt something wet gently placed on his forehead.

_"Done,"_

He couldn't try to stay awake anymore, and finally fell asleep.

**. . .**

Kari watched as Hiccup moaned before he settled and his breathing evened out in sleep. She sighed. He was overworking, again, and had ended up getting a fever. She was glad she had got Eira over to the house when she did.

**. . .**

The Hooligans panted as they finally reached the land. They were so tired, they didn't even care about looking to see if this island belonged to anyone. They just face-planted on the ground, and fell asleep.

**. . .**

Sigrid-surprisingly-woke up before her parents. She peeked into their room to see Kari asleep, Hiccup as well. She wanted to go out and play. But her parents wouldn't let her unless someone was with her.

Carefully, Sigrid made her way downstairs. Toothless and Silverthorn were by the now burned out fireplace. She stopped. Toothless and Silverthorn were part of the family. Surely she could have them go with her to play, right?

Sigrid walked over to the dragons and sat down in front of Silverthorn and just waited.

**. . .**

Silverthorn felt someone watching her. She opened her left eye only to see Sigrid looking at her. She silently sighed. While she loved Sigrid, she did wish another human would watch her.

The Razorwhip lifted her head up and Sigrid giggled. Toothless' head rose up. The two dragons shared a look and Toothless narrowed his eyes at Silverthorn.

**_"It's your turn. I did it yesterday."_ **

Silverthorn sighed, but it was true. She gave a big yawn before standing up. Sigrid giggled and jumped to her feet before running to the back door. Silverthorn used her horn to push the door open. Sigrid ran outside and Silverthorn turned.

**_"You better let them know that I have Sigrid."_ **

Toothless rolled his eyes. **_"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now get going so I can sleep,"_** he replied and with that said, Toothless turned his head and went back to sleep.

Silverthorn rolled her eyes before quickly running after Sigrid, who was almost three Night Fury lengths away.

**. . .**

Silverthorn watched as Sigrid skipped along the North beach shore. They had passed a Guard who said she'd tell Kari where Sigrid was going. The sun was up and it was around the time people would be going to the Great Hall for breakfast...and around the time that Kari and Hiccup would be freaking out that Sigrid is missing. Silverthorn really hopes that the Guard they ran into would tell Hiccup and Kari that they were going to the North Beach.

Suddenly, Sigrid stopped. Silverthorn looked to where Sigrid was looking and there, they saw it:

Nine people were lying in the sand.

Silverthorn got worried, mostly over Sigrid. These people could be faking it. So she followed Sigrid as the curious child walked over to the group. As Sigrid knelt down next to a large man with a hook for an arm. Silverthorn was ready to protect Sigrid if this man was faking it. But when Sigrid poked the man, he just groaned.

"Daddy, should come see. But he still asleep," Sigrid looked at Silverthorn.

Silverthorn looked at the others: they looked to be around Hiccup and Kari's ages. But before Silverthorn could think anymore, a voice called:

 _"Sigrid? Where are you?"_ It was Heather.

"I here Auntie Heather!" Sigrid yelled, climbing onto Silverthorn's neck.

Silverthorn turned around to see Heather and Windshear land on the sand. Heather climbed off Windshear and walked over to Sigrid.

"Did Emma tell you where I go?" Sigrid asked.

Heather smiled. "Yes she did. And I had her tell your Mummy. I am hoping she is okay with you being out: you have Silverthorn so that should be okay."

Sigrid smiled. Then her expression changed "Oh!" She pointed behind her. "People." Heather looked over Sigrid and saw the nine people.

Heather's eyes narrowed. She got out of her kneeling position and walked over to inspect them. Windshear followed her rider to the group of nine strangers. Heather knelt down near the largest man and inspected him. Her eyes landed on the belt and they widen.

**. . .**

"Someone get Eira!" Heather yelled as she arrived to the center, Sigrid in hand and Silverthorn behind her.

Eret was the first Rider to appear. "Heather, what's going on?" he asked as Heather got off Windshear.

"We’ve got nine unconscious people on the North Beach! I don't know if they care faking it but we can't be too careful. We don't know how they got there, but we can only be careful! Viggo, Ryker, Eret, get your dragons and head to the North Beach! I'm coming too. Eerika, take Sigrid please." Said woman came up and took the three-year-old. "I want guards at the Chief's house! Children, go with your parents and stick with them! Everyone else-act normally until we figure out why these people are here!"

Everyone quickly got to work with two guards going up to Hiccup and Kari's house-for protection-with their dragons too. Eerika went to her grandfather's house, it was the second strongest house on the island-it was also the place where her daughter Aili was located.

**. . .**

Heather, Viggo, Ryker and Eret got back to the North Beach in record time. Right away they began to put the people on the backs of the dragons. Skullcrusher got the two largest males. The two smaller adult males were placed on the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare. Torch was carry the five smaller, and younger adults.

They returned back to the center square very quickly and upon their arrival, the nine started to wake up. Of course when they did awaken, they were shocked at seeing the dragons and almost pulled their weapons out. But...Viggo and Ryker had already taken them from them. One of the strangers was totally geeking out over the dragons.

Heather walked over to the Hooligans as Eira treated them.

"Where are we?" a short black-haired man immediately demanded.

Heather silently groaned: she had met this man once during a visit to Berk. He was Snotlout Jorgenson, and the most annoying man she had ever met.

"You are on Wings Isle," Eret said with Skullcrusher appearing behind him.

"Dragon!" a blonde-haired woman with an axe cried, reaching for the weapon.  

Heather brought out her double-bladed axe, and glared. "Don't you dare."

"THEY ARE DRAGONS!" the blonde haired woman and black haired man cried out together.

Eira turned her head from where she was working on a man with the same features as the axe-wielding woman. "And we live in peace with them," she said calmly.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Who are you?" one of the new Dragon Riders, Ander Holgerson-a young man who actually looked like a male version of the axe-wielding lady-asked. His bonded Dragon, a male Deadly Nadder named Firevein, stood next to him.

"We're the best tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago! The Hairy Hooligan Tribe! Future Chief, Snotlout Jorgenson right here!"

The rest of his tribe face-palmed while the Wings Isle Tribes people stared in shock. Heather turned to Ander. "Get the Chieftess."

Ander nodded and jumped onto Firevein and flew off to the Chief's house, he waved the guards away and knocked. _"Chieftess Kari!"_

**. . .**

_"Chieftess Kari!"_ Kari went down the stairs-as fast as a pregnant woman could go-and opened the door. She saw Ander and his red and orange Deadly Nadder. She stepped out stepped out since she didn't want to wake Hiccup after _finally_ getting him to go to sleep and rest. Outside were Ander and Firevein.

"Yes, Ander?" she asked, placing a hand on her six-months pregnant stomach. Silverthorn appeared besides her rider-the Razorwhip had returned home after Sigrid was taken to Alvis' place.

Ander was bowing but upon her answer, he rose, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have _visitors_."

Kari's eyes narrowed at his tone, "What sort of _visitors_?" she asked.

"The Hairy Hooligan Tribe of the Isle of Berk."

Kari hitched her breath. _The Tribe that caused Hiccup to leave._ "Where are they now?" she asked, her Chieftess voice taking over and walking over to Silverthorn.

"At the docks. Heather, Eret, Viggo and Ryker are watching them." Ander said as he helped Kari onto Silverthorn. Both knew it was dangerous for her to be riding on her dragon, especially with how far on she was in her pregnancy, but it was the fastest way to the docks.

**. . .**

When Kari got to the docks, she could see an argument happening already. She sighed. _I really don't need this!_

Silverthorn gave a roar and everyone shut up, "Thank you, Silverthorn," Kari said as Ander helped her off the dragon.

"Chieftess!" the riders said and quickly bowed. The only one who didn't bow was Heather-she was like a sister to Kari and Hiccup so she had no need.

"Chieftess?!" she heard the Hooligans cry out.

"Yes," Heather answered, "She is _married_ to our chief and is co-founder of Wings Isle."

Whenever a visitor came to Wings Isle-which was rare-the cover story would be that Kari was the co-founder along with Hiccup but never revealing that they were married. But since this is Berk, Hiccup's former tribe, it makes sense to tell them...

Once Kari walked over, a short man with dark hair wearing a helmet with ram horns moved swiftly over to her.

**. . .**

Snotlout heard the roar and as he was about to say something he saw the woman there. He smirked to himself. "Whoever she is...I want her to be my wife when I become chief of Berk..."

**(A/N: Fishlegs has already geeked out over Windshear so yeah. XD)**

The woman gave a disgusted look at him and the Razorwhip next to her growled, making Snotlout jump back. "First off, you may address me as _Chieftess_ Kari. Second, I am married, thank you very much. And Silverthorn would like if you _didn't_ touch me."

"Oh yeah? Then where's your ring?" Snotlout retorted.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "I have another item to show that I am married, and you do not need to see it."

Heather chuckled. "Wait till the chief finds out."

Kari turned to Heather, "Oh he will and he will be _pissed_." She smiled at her friend. Eret, Viggo, and Ryker all start chuckling at the thought of Hiccup finding out Snotlout had been hitting on Kari. Kari glared back, making them be quiet. Then she turned back to the Hooligans and narrowed her eyes. "From my understanding you were trying to attack the Dragon's Nest?"

A man, who Kari assumed was Spitelout, standing next to the large man with red hair and huge red beard, who fit the description of Stoick the Vast from Hiccup, said rudely, "We don't have to tell you!"

Eret was ready to say something but Kari beat him, "It is fine Eret. Go make sure the Inn is ready for a large number of people. Viggo and Ryker, you go as well. Heather can protect me if needs be."

The three men bowed and left on their dragons. Heather pulled her double-bladed axe out ready to use, as Silverthorn and Windshear got their spikes ready.

Kari narrowed her eyes, "You're on my husband's island, trespassing without permission to be here. I can have you placed in the prison under the pretence you're here to spy or hurt us. You can tell me or sit in prison until my husband speaks with you. If you still wish to not tell me, then I will feed you to the Scauldrons," Kari pointed to the water as the Tidal class dragons brought their heads above water and growled.

Everyone gulped and finally one stepped up. Kari noticed that the one who stepped up was a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes carrying an axe; _Astrid, Hiccup's first crush,_ Kari thought.

"Yes, we were hunting for the Dragon's Nest, but we crash landed here." Astrid stated.

Suddenly there was a growl, and everyone looked behind Kari. Their eyes widened in fear and shock; everyone began to reach for their weapon.

"Chieftess Kari, do not move. There is a Night Fury right behind you..." Astrid said steadily.

Kari turned around and smiled when she saw Toothless. "Hey Toothless," she said and the Night Fury came over and nuzzled her.

The Hooligans mouths dropped.

The world's deadliest dragon was _nuzzling_ and _purring_!

A large round man wearing a small helmet was squealing in shock and amazement. "A Night Fury!"

Toothless growled at the Hooligans, a blue hue emitting from his scales.

"Toothless is our Alpha Dragon, therefore the king of all the dragons of Wings Isle." Kari hissed out and Toothless growled some more.

"Toothless has been the Alpha for around four years, since the defeat of Drago Bludvist," Heather added.

"Wait, did you say, Drago Bludvist?" Stoick asked in shock.

Kari looked at him, "Yes I did. He tried to take over our Island and use our dragons as part of his army. Luckily, my husband and Toothless were able to stop them."

"How did you stop him?" Stoick almost yelled out.

Heather looked at Kari and she nodded. "Our Chief and Toothless killed Drago and defeated and drove away the former Alpha. Drago threatened Kari which put our Chief in a rage. He was beheaded by the Chief."

"It is not something my husband is proud of. In fact, he still gets nightmares every now and then." Kari added, "Now, I will show you to the inn where you will be staying. As soon as we are able to get ships, you are off our island," Kari said, turning away.

"Most islands would let visitors stay as long as they need too," someone muttered, but sadly, Kari heard it.

Kari whipped her head around and glared. "Yes, well we not like _normal_ tribes! We are a tribe that co-exists peacefully with dragons, instead of killing them! All Dragon Killer tribes are not welcome on our island!" she said before turning around and walking with Heather with Windshear and Silverthorn close behind. Toothless was taking the rear and shot a Plasma Blast at their feet to make them move.

"She's hot when she is mad," Snotlout said while everyone groaned.

Kari turned around and glared at Snotlout, "Keep making comments like that and I _will_ wake up my husband up. I'm sure he'd _love_ to find out you're hitting on his wife."

"And trust me," Heather said, "He doesn’t take lightly to _anyone_ hitting on his wife."

"Where is the chief anyway, isn't this...his job?" Stoick asked as he and his tribe followed Kari and Heather. Silverthorn and Windshear were on the left and right of the Hooligans, keeping them in line.

Kari paused. "That is none of your businesses."

"Kari is the Chieftess so she has any right to do what our Chief would do," Heather said. "Our island has men and women sharing the jobs."

"So when do we get to meet this chief?" Spitelout asked.

"You'll meet him when you do," Kari said before turning away and walking faster.

As they walked, the Hooligans watched as Vikings and Dragons were working together. They passed what seem to be the forge and saw a man working with a Gronkle and a Hotpurble making metal.

"That is the forge where our Blacksmith Brendan works. He was apprenticed to our chief, but now works as the main Blacksmith." Kari answered as she saw Gobber about to open his mouth.

They continued to walk when suddenly...

_"Heads up!"_

Tuffnut, who was near Kari, turned to see a load of barrels coming directly at her. He quickly grabbed her and moved her out of the way just as the barrels came rolling through where she had been standing.

Kari stared at Tuffnut. "Y-you...saved me?" Tuffnut nodded shyly hoping he wasn't in trouble for touching her. "Thank you," she said as Heather came over, worrying over her as did the person who had yelled out. Ruffnut went over to her brother and fussed over him for a moment.

"I am fine, Heather. It is alright Conner. The little one is too."

"Little one?!"

Heather turned, "You seriously didn't notice that she was pregnant?!"

Kari turned and _now_ they saw Kari's stomach.

"It's fine, Heather," Kari said. "You will continue to get a tour of Wings Isle, but touch anything or hurt any dragon, and you _will_ get thrown in prison." She turned and began to walk. Tuffnut was the first to follow her and soon everyone else did.

"This is our Dragon Academy. My husband is the first known Dragon Rider and therefore the head teacher, head rider, and the only one that can make someone a Rider," Kari explained as she ducked just in time to miss a spike.

"Eerika, watch the spikes!" she shouted to the dark brown-haired hazel eyed woman below. The Hooligans saw that ring was styled just like the Kill Ring back in Berk.

"Sorry Kari!" The woman shouted back. "We're working on taming Silverthorn's son right now, but Heather, we need your help!"

"I'm coming, Eerika!" Heather turned to Kari, and the two had a silent conversation.

"I will be fine, go," Kari said.

"So babe," Kari groaned as Snotlout walked next to her, "Why don't you leave this pathetic island and come back to Berk with good ole handsome me?"

Kari turned and glared, exasperated. "If you don't stop, I _will_ wake my husband up and he will not be happy with you flirting."

Unknown to them, Toothless had run off back to the Chief's house to waken Hiccup. This _Snotlout_ was getting out of hand.

**. . .**

Hiccup groaned when he felt something slimy wake him up. He opened his eyes to see Toothless licking him.

"Toothless?"

Instead of answering, the Night Fury just motioned his head out the window. Hiccup's eyes widen. "Is it Kari?"

Toothless nodded and that was all Hiccup needed to know. He jumped out of bed, only to wobble and place his hand on his head. He quickly shook it off, got his armor on and raced out the door with Toothless at his heels.

As they walked, Hiccup had to pause to cough into his arm. His cough was getting a little worse now and he made a mental note to go to Eira's afterwards to check himself and Kari: he didn't want her and the baby to get his illness.

When he arrived to the Dragon Academy, he groaned. He did _not_ want to have to deal with _them_! He saw Snotlout put an arm over Kari’s shoulder and that sent him into a rage.

"Oh don't worry, I'm already awake." he almost growled out.

**. . .**

"Oh don't worry, I'm already awake."

The Hooligans stared in shock as Hiccup walked over, glaring at Snotlout. The male quickly jumped away as Hiccup turned to Kari. "Who do I need to make stop bothering you?"

Kari pointed to Snotlout, who was staring in shock.

Hiccup turned to face the Hooligans. He glared at Snotlout first, his voice sharp. "First off, keep away from my wife!”

Snotlout huffed and tested Hiccup by putting his hand on Kari's shoulder, "And what if I don't want to keep my hands off her? What are you gonna do, Useless?"

Kari squealed feeling the hand on her as Toothless and Silverthorn snarled menacingly. Hiccup whipped around and sent his curled fist into Snotlout's face hard which sent him backwards and onto his ass.

The Hooligan's mouths dropped at what just happened.

"What the hell?" Snotlout said in shock, rubbing his jaw.

Hiccup stood over him with Inferno drawn and ablaze, a dark glare in his emerald eyes. He had Kari behind him with Toothless and Silverthorn growling.

"Then I'll kill you. And don't think for even a second that I won't because it wouldn't be the first time. Last warning: keep your hands off of my wife, Jorgenson. Now if you are done testing the limits of my already dangerously thin patience...Get back with your tribe and do as you’re told! Ander-take them to the inn, heavily guarded." Hiccup closed the blade, turning from them and taking Kari's hand in his as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, lad!" Gobber called.

Hiccup stopped for a moment, "Gobber, I will speak with you later. That's a promise my old friend."

With that, Hiccup was out of sight with Kari.

**. . .**

Once they were in the Inn, Astrid turned to Snotlout and hit him on the cheek...hard.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, stupid? Annoying the Chief, nice going!" she growled.

Ruffnut swiftly slapped Snotlout's other cheek, "Had to do it. So... Anyone else notice how incredibly hot Hiccup is suddenly?" Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, Tuffnut all face-palmed at what she said.

"Really, Ruff? We find out Hiccup is not only alive but Chief of this island and married and you were looking at how _ho_ t he is?" Astrid sighed.

 

"So you admit that he is hot?" Ruffnut quirked her brow. Astrid's mouth hung there, as she stumbled for words. "Ok fine, yes I noticed how unbelievably built he is..." Ruffnut grinned. "Shut up..."

Gobber just chuckled at watching the girls almost swoon. "Can I just remind ya lasses that he is married and it was looking to me like his wife is pregnant on top of it."

The girls both heavily sighed.

"Can I just say that Hiccup is actually alive, and has been here the entire time!" Stoick yelled.

There was a bang on the door making everyone turn. "Keep it down in there! We are in quiet hours! If you can’t keep your mouths shut, we’ll have to get the Chief!”

**. . .**

The yelling continued so the guards had only one choice. “Get the Chief.”

One of the guards nodded and the woman raced off to the Chief’s house. _He isn’t going to like this,_ she thought.

**. . .**

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Hiccup asked as they sat in the living room later that day. It was just around 7:15, and it was almost time for Quiet Hours to start.

Hiccup was sitting on the couch, with his back against the right armrest, and Kari sitting between his legs, his hands on her stomach.

After leaving the Inn, they both had gone to the Healer's where Eira had said that Kari was healthy and both she and the child will be fine. She gave something to help with Hiccup's headache as well.

Sigrid was upstairs in her room playing with her Terrible Terror, Misty. The twins out on a "mission”.

To be honest he didn't want to go speak with Hairy Hooligans, since he was still feeling like crap. "You are pregnant; I don't want you to strain yourself."

Kari laughed. "You're the one to speak my love! You're still ill."

Hiccup sighed. "I really don't want to speak with them," he admitted placing his head on Kari's.

"Then wait," Kari said calmly, "Wait till tomorrow when you are feeling better. We can have Heather look after Sigrid. The twins aren’t due back till the day after tomorrow."

Hiccup thought about that and it did make sense. He didn't want to speak with them and he still felt like shit.

"What will I do without you?" he asked as he hugged Kari.

Kari giggled. "Who knows?"

Deep down, both were a little worried. With the Hooligans coming and preparing for Stormy Weather, there was a lot of stress going through Kari and neither wanted her to give birth early. It happened with Sigrid and they _really_ didn't want to happen again with their next child.

However, before they could relax, there was a knock on the door. Hiccup sighed and Kari reluctantly moved so Hiccup could get up. Toothless lifted his head as Hiccup walked to the door. He opened it to see one of the evening guards, Dagny.

“What…?” he asked with irritation.

Dagny bowed her head. “Sorry to disturb you, Chief, but the _visitors_ will not keep quiet. And it is now Quiet Hours.”

Hiccup turned to Kari, "Is it too late to kill them...?"

Kari only smiled as she nodded, Hiccup sighed. "I'll be back."

**. . .**

Hiccup stormed to the Inn, with Dagny following at a safe distance, since Hiccup could snap at any time when he was under stress.

As soon as he arrived, the guards bowed and moved out the way.

Marching into the inn, he instantly heard the squabbling and overheard Ruffnut fake-swooning. "Man if I'd known Hiccup would turn out so hot, I'd hooked up with him way back before he disappeared!" Hiccup groaned as he listened.,

"No way you would of had a chance with him. We all know he was crushing on Astrid."

Hiccup face-palmed. This was really what they were talking about!? Nope, he wasn't in the mood for this! He slammed the door open, making everyone jump, "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Thor almighty! Just as annoying as before and you all wonder why the hell I left…?"

Silence fell for a minute, then...

"Sorry Hiccup..." they all said. Gobber opened the door, "So...did ya come by to talk or just tell them to be quiet?"

Hiccup sighed. He couldn't be hostile to Gobber. "What do you want to know? I do have a wife to get back to..."

"Maybe ya know...from the beginning?" Tuffnut stated shrugging a bit. The others nodded.

"Yeah...Like when you left?" Ruffnut added.

Hiccup shrugged, “What’s there to tell? I left when I was chosen to kill the dragon. I...couldn’t. So I left. A few months later, I met Kari. Afterwards, I saved the dragons from the Kill Ring-yes Astrid, that was me-then-returned here."

"And here is...? Ya know ya left out having a wife, she's pregnant, you being Chief?..." Gobber said.

Hiccup shrugged again, and crossed his arms, “Here is Wings Isle. And the other, it’s none of your business really...I left, I'm glad I did. I'm finally happy so don't you fuck this up for me...Good evening."  He walked to the door but then paused then turned to look behind him, “You will remain in here with guards while you are here.” Everyone went into an uproar. But he glared, “I do not trust _any_ of you-besides Gobber-to be near my village. I will see you tomorrow...even though I don’t want to.” And then he walked out.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. YDKM is in works! I have a lot of things going on right now so my time to work is very limited. I also have a new poll up, for the next story after this one and YDKM if further in, if you could so kindly vote that'd be awesome! Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: A Twist of Fate**

**[Author's Note: Originally this chapter was gonna have the birth of Hiccup and Kari's second child, but I decided to make it a filler! So enjoy!]**

Early the next morning, Hiccup got a letter from Soren's Terrible Terror, saying that they would be home that evening. Right away, Kari got to planning for the feast because it was a big event: the twins were going to become official Dragon Riders. But, the first thing is to _listen_ to what happened during the mission. Hiccup had given them a tough one for they were raised by the Chief and taught about Dragon Riding before they were old enough, so they had needed a challenge.

**. . .**

The Hooligans were awoken in the morning by a loud knock. Astrid was the only one up, and so she answered the door. Standing behind the door was Ander and his Deadly Nadder, Firevein. He said nothing at first.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but the man spoke first: "Get your people. Now. We leave in five."

Within ten minutes, Astrid had everyone up and ready-having threatened them she'd hit them with her axe if they didn't get a move on and well, it worked.

They were led to the Great Hall by Ander. "Where is everyone?" Tuffnut asked.

Ander turned to look at him. "Everyone is at the Great Hall. You are late."

"Late?! How are we late! It's still early!" Snotlout cried.

Ander sighed. "You are late because we serve breakfast early here."

"Why?" Fishlegs asked.

Ander shrugged. "Not 100% sure. But might be because we start just two hours after the Chief wakes up. But then I only joined the tribe about a month ago."

Silence filled the way to the Great Hall.

"What's Hiccup like as Chief?" Gobber asked.

Ander smiled, but kept his back to them. "He's a wonderful chief and loving father and husband to Kari and his kids."

Everyone stopped and blinked...

"Kids?!"

Ander turned and raised an eyebrow, "Uh yeah. Chieftess Kari is pregnant. They had another three years ago."

...

"Wait, they she was 20 when she had the first?!" they yelled.

"Technically she was 19. But whatever," Ander said.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they noticed that most of the tribe weren't even there! Not even Hiccup and Kari!

Ander answered their unspoken question. "The Chief and Chieftess normally eat at home," Ander said. "They probably ate already and are having time to themselves. Hiccup is a very busy chief and with you here, just adds more."

**. . .**

The doors of the Great Hall suddenly opened, making the Hooligans turn. Walking into the Great Hall were identical teens, male and female. Both had reddish-brown hair and amber eyes-just like Kari-but theirs were a tad bit darker. Both were wearing outfits similar to Heather, but the male had a more masculine version. Behind the male was a sunset-colored Monstrous Nightmare while behind the female was a pale blue and white Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup smiled and rose to his feet. "Let us welcome back your next Chiefs! Soren and Ingrid Haddock as Full Dragon Riders!"

All of Wings Isle clapped, and then the doors opened again. The Hooligans turned around again to see Heather and a little girl...that looked _exactly_ like Hiccup...come through.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried as Heather placed her on the ground.

The Hooligans' eyes widened. "DADDY?!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but caught Sigrid. "Hey, princess." Sigrid giggled. "Go say hi to your brother and sister." Sigrid nodded and Hiccup placed her on the ground as she ran over to Soren and Ingrid.

"What. That. Actual. FUCK?! Daddy? What the? Who is...You have KIDS?!" everyone said.

"Watch your mouth." Hiccup said glaring over at them.

"And she's pregnant, again?!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'm a father of three, soon to be 4. Get over it, Gods."

"Hold on a second!" Everyone turned to Snotlout.

"Those twins can't even be your heirs!" Snotlout said.

Stoick agreed. "They are not your blood relations!"

Hearing the remark Snotlout and his former father stated about Soren and Ingrid not being true heirs because they weren't his blood ignited an almost explosive fire in Hiccup. He didn't care what they said about him, but they were NOT going to talk about his kids in such a disrespectful manner. Closing his eyes, he stood up facing them as the room became eerily silent.

"I have thus far been extremely lenient with the lot of you being here, with Dragon Killers being among people who don't want to fight them, who want peace. I don't care how much you don't like the fact I am here as Chief, I don't care if you don't like that my island has peace with dragons, and I certainly don't care if you dislike the fact that I saved your sorry asses...However," His eyes snapped open, revealing a dark glare in them which was actually a little terrifying to see.

"This will be your last warning, Hooligan Tribe of Berk. Shut your mouths unless you are being spoken too. If I hear one more insulting, disrespectful, rude remark about anything pertaining to my island, my Tribe, or my family...I will lock all of you up for trespassing on Wings Isle, and I will personally see to your punishments. One by one. Have I made myself in any way unclear?" They slowly shook their heads. "Good. Then shut up, eat your food and then you will be escorted back to the inn for the evening. I will not have my evening ruined due to a group of unruly, hateful people who sit there and call themselves a Tribe when they turned on one of their own years ago!" Hiccup returned to his seat beside Kari with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kari looked over to the musicians and nodded her head. Right away music was played to hopefully change everyone's mood.

An hour later, Kari noticed that Hiccup was still in a foul mood. She listened to the music and noticed that they were playing the song that was played at their wedding. She looked over to Heather who just smirked. Kari sighed but smiled. She stood up and pulled Hiccup his feet.

"Kari?"

Kari smiled, "Come and dance."

Hiccup listened to the song and chuckled.

**. . .**

**{Insert Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John}**

The Hooligans watched as Kari pulled a now smiling Hiccup onto the dance floor. The little girl that had called Hiccup 'Ddaddy', was now with Soren and Ingrid in the corner with Toothless and Silverthorn.

"Really Kari?" Hiccup asked.

"Please babe?" Kari asked.

Hiccup just smiled and the two began to dance in rhythm to the song.

They couldn't believe it. One minute, Hiccup was annoyed. The next, he was smiling and having fun with his wife...

The feast lasted till early hours. The Hooligans were escorted out around the same time Kari left to take Sigrid home, and to go to sleep early herself. Heather went with them to escort both Kari and Sigrid and the Hooligans home. Dagny was with Heather for extra guard presence.

Once they had left, Soren and Ingrid told about their mission.

Their mission was to help a Nadder Migration get through Viking territory. It wasn't easy. They ended up staying up late just to make sure _every_ Nadder made it safely. They lost only one, a male, who had veered off. He was caught by Vikings.

**. . .**

**(A/N: Thanks to Nightstar Productions for helping me with the scene below!)**

The next day, Hiccup called for a meeting. It was time to figure out what to do with the Red Death.

Hiccup grumbled under his breath after the meeting closed regarding Red Death: once again it was left unfinished because no decision on what to do about the situation could be reached. Stepping outside he looked around Wings Isle, taking a moment to take it all in. Even with the added stress of Red Death, and the Hooligans being present on the island, he could still smile knowing that Wings Isle was essentially his creation. His home. His eyes fell on the group from the Hooligan tribe, being guarded while walking through the village since he really didn't trust them. Maybe Gobber but the rest...no. Hiccup sighed heavily as he began making his way towards them: he may as well give his guards a break and take over for a while since he had nothing better to do at the moment.

Meanwhile the Hooligans were walking through the village, still trying to take it all in. Not just the island but also the fact Hiccup was alive and living here with a wife, and three kids-soon to be four-as well riding a Night Fury. It was all so much process at once and no one wanted to believe it but the truth, unfortunately, was right there before their eyes. "I can't believe Hiccup did all this…" Astrid stated softly.

"I can't believe he rides a Night Fury!" Tuffnut remarked.

"I can't believe how hot he is!" Ruffnut beamed.

"I can't believe Useless has a wife," Snotlout huffed, "How did he manage to get married before I did?"

"I'm shocked myself to know he has three kids, and another on the way," Gobber added to the list of things they all couldn't believe.

"I can't believe he has us guarded by not one but three guards," Stoick grumbled while they continued to walk with the three guards around them, one being Ander who had been around the most since their arrival to Wings Isle.

"The Chief doesn't trust you. I personally don't blame him with all I've heard," Ander stated calmly. "Therefore you will be guarded as he ordered you to be," the man added.

"I'm his father. He should trust me above all others yet we're being treated like we're intruding on his life!" Stoick growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We kind of...are intruding on his life, Stoick. Hiccup left years ago: he ran away and started a new life. Now he's married, with kids, chief of his own island that has peace with dragons. I don't think he was anticipating on ever running into us again," Gobber said, "Even if, by accident, your stubbornness got us washed up on his beach…" Gobber mumbled the last part a bit sarcastically. Stoick glared back at his old friend.

"It matters not. The Chief gave his orders: you can either accept it or be locked up," Ander remarked firmly. Silence fell over the group again and while still walking, they passed other tribe members of Wings Isle who were smiling and talking to one another...

"I'm so glad I chose to join this tribe. The Chief and his family are amazing. They built all this!" said the man on the right.

"Me too! An island that has peace with dragons, that doesn't want the fighting. This was the best decision of my life!" said the villager on the left now.

While the others were smiling a bit, Stoick and Snotlout had scowls. "There is no such thing as peace with these beasts." Stoick closed his eyes and walked into someone, opening his eyes he saw it to be none other than Hiccup.

"You say there is no such thing as peace with dragons yet you can see it with your own eyes. Why is it that you still refuse to believe what is right in front of you?" Hiccup asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Meeting over already, Chief?" Ander asked.

"Yes, Ander. And still no closer to a decision. Why don't you three head off for a break?" Hiccup offered.

"What about them?" asked another guard.

"I can handle them," Hiccup replied, nodding now as the guards walked off to leave Hiccup with the Hooligans.

"And I refuse to see it because it doesn't exist. If peace is possible then why hasn't the rest of the Archipelago experienced this?" Stoick asked pointedly.

"Because none of you are willing to give it a try," Hiccup replied, rolling his eyes.

"If this is the outcome, I'm willing to try anything!" Fishlegs pointed out.

"I have no doubts, Fishlegs. However, I don't trust him." Hiccup motioned to Stoick.

"And why is it that you don't trust me, son?" Stoick glared almost.

"How about you don't call me _that_ since I'm not your son and I don't trust you because you've never given me a reason to. Just because you're my birth father, doesn't make you my father. If that's anyone in this group, it's Gobber: someone who actually cared about me and gave me the time of day. If I taught you how to have peace, how can I trust that you wouldn't just kill them when they decide to trust you? I can't, therefore, I won't!" Hiccup stated firmly.

"Then if you refuse to teach us how you acquired peace with dragons, upon returning to Berk I will locate the nest and attack it," Stoick huffed. "You're no Viking: I can see that now. Everything here is just an illusion. Those beasts will turn on you! Peace isn't possible!"

Having become now very irritated with Stoick's comments, Hiccup had had enough. "If I wanted to be a Viking, I would have stayed on Berk!" he yelled. Stoick took a step back now. "This isn't an illusion, this is truth! A truth you refuse to believe or accept because you hate dragons for taking your wife from you when I was a baby. Do you want to know so badly why peace is possible? Do you want to know how I know dragons aren't what you think they are?"

"Yes, Yes I'd like to know that very much." Stoick answered.

"Because of Toothless, the Night Fury you are all over the moon about me having. A dragon likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, is my best friend. The Night Fury fabled to never let its victims live, is my best friend. This dragon is how I got away from Berk, and how I made all this..." he motioned to the island, "possible."

"Well we don't have _this_ on Berk so I'll continue to kill every dragon that lands on my island in order to protect my people. I'll find that nest and kill every dragon in it," Stoick said.

Nope, he had more than enough now. "IF YOU GO TO THAT NEST YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DEFEAT WHAT IS LIVING THERE!" Hiccup exploded angrily.

The Hooligans stared in shock at Hiccup.

He knew where the Dragon's Nest was?!

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Sorry for the shorter chapter folks, but I felt like this should have been written up in a 2 parter so stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature_

**Disclaimer:** _I own only my OCs_

**[Author's Note:** _A continuation of chapter 15! Plus more good stuff, xED I think._ **]**

**Chapter Sixteen**

There was a hush over the village now, anyone who heard Hiccup yell, stopped what they were doing and listened. "Even if you found the nest, you would not make it out alive because you can't defeat Red Death. The mountain sized dragon that lives there and controls all the dragons to raid Vikings in order to feed her or they get eaten themselves!"

Unknown to some, Kari had come and was now standing watching her husband, thankful that Soren and Ingrid had decided to take Sigrid for the day (including flying, which both Kari and Hiccup were against, but decided to let happen this once since neither really wanted their young daughter around near the Hooligans).

"If you...know what is controlling the dragons then you know where the nest is!" Stoick yelled back.

"You're damn right I do and you will have to kill me before I ever tell you its location! You might not care about your life but I will not let you condemn Thor only knows how many innocent lives to death because of your inability to let shit go!" Hiccup shot back.

"Hiccup you tell me where that nest is!" Stoick ordered.

"Or what? You going to force me? Kill me even? Can you do that Stoick, kill your own _son_?" Hiccup taunted him. Kari grinned at Hiccup.

Stoick stepped back at once,

"You can't tell me what to do anymore," Hiccup told him coldly.. "And if I recall, I did warn you that if you disturbed the peace on my island again you would be locked up." Hiccup snapped his fingers as two guards close by quickly bound Stoick's arms behind his back.

"You're not seriously arresting me, are you?" Stoick asked.

"I think you'll find about me that when I say I'll do something, I'll do it. I am the Chief of this island and you are disrespecting me and everything I stand for. Not to mention your presence alone is giving me a constant headache that I don't need on top of everything else I am dealing with right now. So yes, I'm arresting you. Maybe some time in prison will make you realize that I am not the son you had. In the truth of it, I was never your son to begin with." Now Hiccup leaned closer, "I'm not the son you lost, because you can't lose something you never had." Stoick's eyes widened a bit.

Kari came up and took Hiccup's hand, making him turn. She pulled him back and smiled at him, which made him smile at his wife. Kari then said, "Remove him."

The guards pulled Stoick away as Hiccup faced the rest of the Hooligans.

"Would anyone else like to test me today?" he asked and they shook their heads slowly, still in shock that they just witnessed Hiccup throw his own father in prison.

"N-No, Chief Hiccup…" Fishlegs managed to squeak out.

"Good. Take them back to the inn. Everyone else...get back to work!" Sure enough, anyone who had stopped what they were doing began to work again. With Kari, Hiccup turned and walked away, holding onto her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**. . .**

The Hooligans were still in shock in just what happened in the last hour.

Hiccup arresting his father.

Hiccup revealing he _knew_ the location of the Dragon's Nest.

And now, a Deadly Nadder taking interest of Astrid, Berk's best dragon killer!

_The Hooligans were being escorted back to the Inn by a new guard, Inga, and her older cousin, Sora, when a blue-and-yellow Deadly Nadder came up. The dragon stopped and looked at Astrid staring right into her eyes. Astrid was frozen and had no idea what to do._

_"Just remain calm," Astrid turned her head to see Kari. She thought the Chieftess was with  Hiccup. "Stormfly is taking an interest in you, despite being a dragon killer."_

_Stormfly walked closer to Astrid and began to smell her, Astrid still standing in fear._

_Inga turned to Kari, "I think Stormfly has chosen her rider, Chieftess Kari."_

_Kari stared at the two. "I believe you are right."_

_Astrid blinked and turned to Kari. "Excuse me, her WHAT?"_

_Kari ignored Astrid. "Sora, go get Ander, now," she said to the other female guard._

_Sora nodded and ran off to find Ander. Within moments, Ander and Firevein came._

_"You called Chieftess Kari?" Ander said, getting off his dragon._

_Kari nodded. "Stormfly has picked out her rider."_

_Ander raised an eyebrow but Kari just pointed to Astrid-who was still frozen in place. A smile formed on his face. "Alright then."_

_Kari turned to Astrid. "Astrid, you are chosen by Stormfly. In that, you may pick: train to be a Dragon Rider, or go home and continue being a Dragon Killer. Being here, what have you learned?"_

_The question took Astrid by surprise. Heck, it took the rest of the Hooligans by surprise as well._

_"What do you mean, Chieftess?" Fishlegs asked._

_Kari turned, her amber eyes piercing through Fishlegs making him squeak in surprise. Kari didn't seem bothered by it. "What I mean is, since she's been here, what have the dragons been doing? Have they been attacking? No. They have been peaceful, doing their own business, completely ignoring all of you."_

_Astrid listened to what Kari said and turned to the Nadder. Kari was right: the Deadly Nadder was doing nothing threatening. Maybe dragons weren't as bad as she thought. She looked up at Stormfly who looked hopefully back at Astrid._

_"What will you chose?" Kari asked, leaning against Silverthorn-who had appeared out of nowhere from the Hooligan's perspective._

_Astrid turned. "I accept. I want to learn the truth of dragons."_

_The other Hooligans-except Fishlegs-stared at her shock, while her father's jaw dropped._

Straight after that, Ander began to teach Astrid. Why Ander? The answer was, because Ander's dragon, Firevein, was mates with Stormfly. Of course the rest of the Hooligans were upset by this for Astrid was their best fighter!

**. . .**

Hiccup watched as Ander was showing Astrid some basic positions on Stormfly while he was on top of Firevein. Kari had told him about Astrid bonding with Stormfly and then deciding to learn the truth of dragons. He hadn't liked the idea at first but decided to see what could happen-and so far, Astrid has been doing an amazing job, surprising Hiccup greatly. Then he frowned: he had to deal with Stoick, who was still in prison. He'd been in prison for three days now and all through the three days, he could hear Stoick screaming and yelling. Thankfully, Skullcrusher was able to shut him up.

While Hiccup was watching Astrid and Ander, Kari, on the other hand, was making her way to the prisons. Silverthorn was right behind her. Once Kari had arrived she walked straight in, letting the guards know that she would be fine. She walked directly to the cell that was holding the person she was looking for:

Stoick.

Kari looked into the cell and saw him moping and muttering things. Sadly, she was unable to catch anything, only: "...own son...arrested me...So stupid...Val would be so...disappointed in me..." and that was it.

"If you realize you messed up then why do you continue to irritate him with your uncaring, sarcastic remarks? Even with all you've done to him, before he left and now, he is still being kind to you but you keep pushing and as you've seen, Hiccup pushes back...so why do you keep testing him?" Kari said, making Stoick look up in shock, not expecting to see anyone.

Stoick remained quiet, not knowing what to say. "Well, do you have an answer or not?" Kari asked him sharply.

"I...I...."

Kari's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps Hiccup was right, you are incapable of change."

Stoick stared at her.

"You kept saying that the "beasts" would turn on us, when Silverthorn here is doing _nothing_."

Stoick looked at the Razorwhip in question.

"You only believe they are bad because according to Hiccup your wife was taken when Hiccup was just a baby. Is this true?"

"...Yes..."

"So you only hate dragons because your wife was taken?" Kari had a neutral look on her face but continued on, not letting Stoick answer. "My parents were killed by dragons. Yet, you don't see me hunting or killing them. I am friends with them."

Stoick stared in shock.

Kari began to walk away, but before leaving she paused. "If you want Hiccup to let you go, you have to change. If not, you'll be sent back once storm season is over, banned from ever returning to Wings Isle." And with that, Kari and Silverthorn left.

**. . .**

When Kari returned home, she saw Hiccup sitting at the kitchen table, going through a list. Sigrid was playing in the family room with Toothless watching. Hiccup looked up hearing the door shut. He let out a breath.

"There you are." He rushed over to her. "You shouldn't be up and moving too much." he said pulling Kari to the couch.

Kari rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat down, Hiccup right beside her. "Babe, I'm just seven months pregnant. I'm not helpless."

Hiccup smiled. "I know. I just don't want another early delivery, alright?"

Kari just smiled and leaned against Hiccup, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat in silence as Sigrid played with Toothless. They were sitting for about five minutes, when Hiccup turned Kari's head and kissed her passionately.

"How're the preparations going for storm season?" Kari asked later that night. She and Hiccup were in bed, Sigrid and the twins asleep. Toothless and Silverthorn were downstairs guarding the front and back doors.

"Good. We've got enough food and water to last. Just getting the last minute blankets and sleeping rolls. The caves are dragon ready as well," Hiccup said.

Kari closed her eyes and snuggled up against Hiccup.

"Where were you earlier?"

"Talking with Stoick."

Hiccup's eyes widened but he said nothing. Kari noticed his shocked look. "Don't worry, I was fine and I had Silverthorn with me. But there was something interesting."

Hiccup looked down at her thoughtfully "He was muttering to himself about being a poor father and I learned that his hatred to dragons was because of your mother being taken by one."

Hiccup scoffed. "Well, it's too late for that now. He had over twenty years to do something: now, it's too late. Next time you go there, take a guard, please? I know Silverthorn is fine with you, but with you pregnant, I don't want anything else to happen."

Kari rolled her eyes. She snuggled against Hiccup but murmured, "Sure babe..." and fell asleep.

Hiccup soon followed.

**. . .**

Soren awoke before his parents and sisters. He looked inside their room to see them fast asleep. Quickly closing the door, he tip-toed down the stairs and saw both dragons awake.

"Hey guys, anything happen?" he asked, getting their basket of fish.

Both dragons shook their heads and Soren smiled. "Good. I think Dad and Mom could use a rest, don't you?"

Toothless gave his signature grin and Silverthorn did what Soren thought was her smile. He laughed and made his way into the kitchen and got ready to make breakfast. "I'm so glad Brenna taught me how to cook," he muttered.

Twenty minutes later, Soren heard his name being called. "Soren?" It was Ingrid.

"Kitchen," he called, but not too loudly. He turned around to see Ingrid walking down with a still-very-sleepy Sigrid in her arms.

Ingrid placed Sigrid on a chair and walked over to her brother. "Mom and Dad still asleep?" she asked as she went to get some Yak milk for Sigrid.

"Yeah, I figured we should let them relax. The new arrivals sure aren't helping and Dad especially is stressing out with storm season coming," Soren muttered as he finished cooking some eggs. He put them on a plate and walked over to Sigrid. "Here, sis."

Sigrid looked up and smiled. Ingrid came over and handed Sigrid her Yak Milk. "Thank you," she said and began to eat her breakfast.

Soren and Ingrid sat across from their sister. "So, should we help Mom and Dad?" Ingrid asked

"I think so. I'll let them relax. that large man - Stoick I think - made Dad really mad yesterday. And that plus stress to Dad, is really _not_ a good combination," Soren said.

**. . .**

Astrid woke up before the other Hooligans - like usual - and when she finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. With her hair still out, she walked to the door and opened it to see Soren. She was shocked, she was actually expecting to see Ander.

"Yes?"

Soren had his arms crossed. "Dad and Mom are taking the day off, I came by to let you know that your training is still going to happen. However, for the others, I need you to tell them that if they are going to be idiots and annoy the tribe and me and Ingrid - we're taking charge today - they should stay here. We can't have idiots doing anything idiotic, we're getting ready for storm season which can happen _any minute_ so we have to finish preparing. But, if they can help, we'll set them up with someone who can watch them." Soren explained.

"I for one can say that my dad, Gobber, and probably Fishlegs can help, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, I can't say." Astrid said.

Soren nodded. "What can your father, Gobber and Fishlegs do?"

"Gobber is the Hairy Hooligan Blacksmith, my father is good with fishing - but you probably don’t need help with that, do you?" Soren shook his head. "He did teach me how to use an axe as well, Fishlegs well he’s good at reading.”

“OK, Gobber can help in the Forge, Brendan, he’s moving a few things into the bunkers; your dad, can help at the docks. We’re grabbing the last of the fish into the bunkers - and trust me there is _a lot_ \- and Fishlegs well, I’ll have see if Eerika is OK at the academy...” Soren muttered the last bit to himself.

**. . .**

Within moments, Aaron, Fishlegs and Gobber were awoken and set straight to work. The twins and Snotlout well, they were remaining at the Inn with Ryker and Viggo watching them closely. Astrid got to work training with Ander while Soren and Ingrid took care of the preparations for the storm. Sigrid was with Brenna, who was also at the Chief's house making sure that Hiccup and Kari got a day of relaxation. Astrid's training continued and she improved every day. Ander believed that she could possibly take her Final Exam any day! But of course, the Final Exam goes through Hiccup and Hiccup only.

Everything went as planned, and son the day came to an end. Before going home, Soren did a last check through, counting every weapon, food, blankets, bed rolls, you name it. Everything had to be ready for when the storm comes.

However, as everyone but the Night Guards went to sleep, they failed to see the storm clouds far out into the ocean beginning to form.

The Storm was on it's way...

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** _A Twist of Fate_

**Rating:** _M for Mature_

**Disclaimer:** _I own only my OCs_

**[Author's Note:** _The moment everyone has probably been waiting for, the birth of Eirik! Also, one more thing, I have changed Kari's appearance - don't kill me! - it is just that I do not see her with red hair anymore, I see her being a blonde, much paler than Astrid._ **]**

**Chapter Seventeen**

A loud sound caused Sigrid to wake up. She quickly sat up. Darkness. All she could hear was rain hitting the house. What was the large sound?

Then it came...

_*BOOM*_

_"DADDY!"_

**. . .**

_"DADDY!"_

Hiccup's eyes shot open when he heard Sigrid's cries. Kari woke up at the same time hearing their daughter.

He jumped out of bed, and raced into Sigrid's room to find her hugging Toothless' head. The Night Fury had come up the stairs upon hearing Sigrid's yell as well.

"Sigrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Daddy, big boom!" Sigrid said looking up at Hiccup.

Hiccup walked over to the window just in time to see a bolt of lightning. His eyes widened.

The storm had arrived.

"Soren, Ingrid!" he yelled running into his room. He quickly got dressed.

"Yeah Dad?" the twins called. They both rushed into the doorway, dressed, and ready.

"Soren, sound the alarm and get everyone to the bunkers. Ingrid, take your mother and Sigrid and go to Brenna, then go help your brother." Hiccup instructed as he pulled the last of his armor on and clipped _Inferno_ to his waist.

Kari grabbed Hiccup's hand as he was about to turn. Hiccup turned to see Kari looking straight into his eyes. "Be careful my love." she whispered.

Hiccup held her face, "I'll be fine. Go with Ingrid and Moonrise and get with Brenna. Then go go the bunkers with her and Sigrid. I will be back as soon as I can." he captured her lips with his before running out with Toothless and Soren right behind him.

**. . .**

Astrid was woken up by the sound of dragons roaring. She jumped out of bed-not caring that she was still in her sleepwear-and raced out of the bedroom (which she shared with Ruffnut-who had not awoken at all by the sounds). She ran down the stairs in the inn and then to the front door which she threw open. When she opened it, she saw that everyone was running towards the Great Hall and that it was pouring rain. Some of the dragons were flying in another direction while some were following the people.

"Astrid!" She looked to the left to see Ander running over, Firevein and Stormfly close behind. "Get your group out now! They need to follow everyone else to the Underground Bunkers. This is not a choice! We have a large storm heading this way now!" Without waiting, Ander turned and ran off helping the people of Wings Isle.

Astrid ran off to get dressed while yelling. "EVERYONE GET UP! ANDER SAYS A STORM IS COMING AND WE NEED TO GET TO THE UNDERGROUND BUNKERS! GET UP NOW! FOLLOW THE REST OF THE TRIBE!" she yelled.

Everyone else had awoken upon Astrid's  yelling-well all but Snotlout. After dragging Snotlout out of bed, the Hooligans followed the crowd. But when they got to the Great Hall, they were shocked to see everyone going into a trap door.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

One of the villagers turned to them, "This is where we go for safety. Come. You must get underground." She gave Fishlegs a lantern and she tapped it making the lantern light up, revealing Fireworms inside. Fishlegs' eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything, Ander appeared.

"Move it people! We have a lot of people to get underground! Move it!"

The Hooligans listened but as they walked, they worried about Stoick. He was in the prison cells...

**. . .**

Stoick stared blankly in front of him, Kari's words still haunting him. He knew nothing of what was going on outside. The prisons were _below_ ground.

Suddenly he heard the doors opening. He looked up and to his shock, Hiccup was standing behind the bars. He watched as Hiccup opened the door. But before he could say something Hiccup spoke first.

"Get up!" Hiccup ordered. Stoick just did as he was told. "Don't speak or attempt to run. Everyone is in the underground bunkers, are is your tribe." Hiccup held his arm and led him towards the hall.

Stoick noticed that they were going to the Great Hall but then saw Hiccup leading him _below_ the Great Hall. In any event, he followed him. When they got below ground, Stoick could see the rest of the tribe and his own.

Then to his shock, Hiccup let him go but in a cold voice, stated: "Go sit with your tribe. I have more pressing matters to watch besides you, like perhaps the storm to keep an eye on."

Without letting him answer, Hiccup walked off and over to Kari who quickly gave her husband a hug. Eret walked over to Hiccup as he was hugging his family.

"Chief, everyone is in and accounted for."

"Good. Get the guards ready. I want to spend time with my family right now," Hiccup said, not turning around.

Eret bowed. "Yes Chief."

**. . .**

After spending some time with his family, Hiccup walked into the center of the walkway. "Wings Isle!" everyone quieted down and turned to face Hiccup-the Hooligans as well. "I understand many might be scared, the storm came so suddenly, but let us not be afraid! Let us remember Stormstreak!"

"Stormstreak, may she fly freely." The Dreki Tribe echoed while the Hooligan tried just stared.

"Let us remember how Stormstreak left on her own account to keep us safe from Dagur the Deranged! She left to protect us and her family! If she had not left, Dagur could have come and taken over our tribe! We will remember this storm, like any other storm, in honor of Stormstreak!"

After that, the tribe let out cheers while the Hooligans were still clueless. Who was Stormstreak?

**. . .**

Kari fell asleep around noon-everyone going to the bunkers around eight in the morning-after mentioning pains and sickness. Worried, Hiccup had called Eira over to make sure Kari was fine, and after a good check-over, Eira confirmed all was well. The sickness was just part of the morning sickness most pregnant women have. Kari had also told Hiccup that she was OK; however, Hiccup wasn't convinced.

Once she was comfortable against Hookfang (Tyra had offered her dragon to keep Kari warm till the evening), Hiccup went around to make sure everyone else was comfortable. The underground bunkers went on for two miles, each hole big enough to hold two dragons and a family of four comfortably. He walked down the whole two miles and saw many families sitting and chatting, each using one of their dragons to create a small fire to keep them warm.

He stopped by one bunker and saw his former tribe all huddle together. Ander was in there with Firevein and Stormfly, both making sure they stayed warm. He narrowed his eyes at the two Deadly Nadders and the humans leaning against them. He didn't have anything against Astrid-at least not now-but he kept wondering: could he trust her to not spill Wings Isle's secret?

**. . .**

Astrid leaned against the wall of the bunker that she and Hooligans were in. It has only been a few hours and Snotlout was already driving her up the wall. Ander had left two hours ago because he had his duties to do but he said he'd return and pull her away if Snotlout was annoying her, again.

Snotlout scoffed, "At least in Berk we don't cower under a building like a bunch of rats."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes but before she could say anything, a new voice spoke. "Oh yeah? They how about you go upstairs and remain in the storm?"

The Hooligans turned to see Heather: she was frowing.

"Feel free. Hiccup doesn't care what happens to you," she added pointedly.

Snotlout glared back. "Fine then! I'm a _true_ Viking." With that, he got up and walked away, Heather rolling her eyes.

"Is he really that stupid?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," Astrid explained with a sigh.

"Can we go up and watch Snotlout get killed? Can we?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked.

Heather waved her hand. "Knock yourself out. He won't last two minutes."

"YAY!" the twins shouted and raced off after Snotlout, leaving Heather staring after them in amazement.

"Seriously-are they always like this?" she asked Astrid. The blonde nodded, looking vaguely embarrassed. "It's a miracle your island has survived as long as it has!" Heather muttered and walked away in the same direction the twins went running off after Snotlout.

Astrid remained sitting. Stoick, Spitelout, Gobber, her father and Fishlegs as well. The four older men were all quiet. She didn't have time to think why they what they were so down about because the next thing she knew, Snotlout was running back with a scared look on his face.

The twins raced after him, laughing raucously.

"Did you really scream like a girl when you saw the storm?" Tuff asked him.

"Yeah, I think he really did!" Ruff added.

"Shut up!" Snotlout grumped.

"Seriously-he was like a total chicken!" Ruff explained to the others, making clucking noises.

"Not even Hiccup..." Tuff began but Snotlout grabbed him by the vest, his fist cocked.

"I'm gonna..." he threatened.

"You wouldn't hit a girl?" Tuff pleaded.

"Wait-are you the girl?"Snotlout asked, confused.

"Yes!" squeaked Tuffnut, falsetto.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Snotlout let Tuffnut go and the twins raced away, laughing.

**. . .**

The rest of the day went on as normal. Ander did come and pulled Astrid away so she could have some time to herself. Though instead of being by _herself_ the two ended up using the tunnels to go to the dragon's cave. While there, Astrid asked Ander about himself.

_"How did you find Wings Isle?" Astrid asked as she and Ander sat in the dragon's cave watching some baby dragons running around._

_"My cousin."_

_"Your cousin?" Astrid asked._

_"Brendan." Astrid nodded and Ander continued. "He's my cousin, from my mom's side. He had sent a letter to me and invited me to come here. I came and was shocked. Then-like with you and Stormfly-Firevein picked me. And then I became a rider. Well just a month before you came."_

_"Oh wow." Astrid said._

_"So what about you?" Ander asked._

_"Well, I'm the top Shieldmaiden on Berk, and well the-uh was-best...dragon killer?"_

_Ander nodded._

_"But being here, I've learned the truth on dragons. So no more dragon killing for me." Astrid stated as a baby Deadly Nadder came up to her._

_Ander smiled._

**. . .**

Hiccup walked back to his bunker where his family was settled, glad that his family's four dragons were all still small to medium sized and were able to fit comfortably inside the bunker.

Soren and Ingrid were not in the bunkers: they both were new Dragon Riders and had jobs to do. Sigrid was with Brenna so Kari could get some rest. Hiccup knelt next to Kari and felt her forehead. It was a little warm, but not very and nothing really to be worried about.

Kari opened her eyes feeling a hand on her forehead. "Just rest, love." Hiccup said gently. "I don't want you straining yourself."

Kari just nodded. Truth be told, she _was still tired_. Within moments she was asleep again.

**. . .**

The next day, Hiccup walked out of the underground bunkers and into the Great Hall, planning to survey how much damage the storm did. However, unknown to him, Stoick had followed him.

Hiccup pulled the large door open and stuck his head out, only to not be able to see anything. He quickly came back in and tried to shut the door. But sadly, the wind and rain was preventing him from doing so.

Suddenly, he felt the door shut. He looked behind him to see that it was Stoick who helped him. What the heck?!

"I thought you could use some help," Stoick said in answer to his surprised look.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "If you think that you helping will forgive you, forget it." With that Hiccup stalked by his fa-Stoick and jumped down through the trapdoor. He didn't know if Stoick had followed him, but he did not care.

"Conditions, Chief?" Gareth-Eerika's husband and another Dragon Rider-asked walking up with his dragon, Acid the Titan Wing Changewing right behind him.

"Terrible. Can't see two feet in front of me, but the Great Hall is still holding with no damage either. I want everyone in the Great Hall. There is no need to fear for the Great Hall  falling through." Hiccup walked down the center walkway of the underground bunker and yelled: "I want everyone in the Great Hall! It is safe to stay up there! I want everyone to walk up in pairs! Children stay with your parents!"

Within twenty minutes, everyone was up in the Great Hall-everyone but Kari and Hiccup that is. The cooks raced into the kitchen and began to make some breakfast for everyone. The Hooligans noticed that no one seemed to worry about Kari _or_ Hiccup, since they noticed that they had not come up.

They were about to ask where they were when they saw the Night Fury jump up from the trapdoor-which looked a _lot_ bigger than it did before-and following the so called _Unholy Offspring of Life and Death_ were Hiccup and Kari. Though Kari looked a little, well... sick. Eira quickly ran over and then both she and Hiccup lowered Kari on a bed roll that was placed against Toothless.

Just fifteen minutes later, Kari started feeling sick and ended up throwing up. Luckily, she had Eira and Hiccup nearby, Eira with a pail.

**. . .**

As they ate breakfast, Astrid couldn't stop thinking: _who was Stormstreak?_ She looked around trying to find one the of the Riders or Guards at least one of those she knew. Sadly she could not see any of them. But she did see Ingrid walking by.

"Ingrid!"

Said teenager turned at the call of her name.

"Yeah?" she asked, walking over to Astrid.

"I'm just wondering but _who_ is Stormstreak?" Astrid asked.

The area that the Hooligans were sitting get went quiet. Ingrid sighed. "It's a touchy subject, especially for Mom. Stormstreak was her second dragon, after the death of her first. Stormstreak was a Skrill and the only one we know of," Ingrid began.

"What happened next?" Fishlegs asked.

"One day Mom was flying and Dagur saw her. He tried to knock her out of the sky. It didn't work but they couldn't leave the island - Isle of Storm - for three days. On the third day Dad and Aunt Heather went to search for Mom. They found her but she was trapped-.Dagur had stayed near the island and was after Stormstreak. However, one night after they all fell asleep, Stormstreak left. Toothless woke Dad up who then took after Stormstreak. She ended up leading Dad towards Berserk Isle. That's how Dad understood why Stormstreak left: to protect Mom. Since then, any time there is a storm, we do not fear it. We celebrate it, in honor of Stormstreak."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wow."

Ingrid nodded. "Yeah just try  not to mention Stormstreak when near Mom. It still hurts."

Astrid and Fishlegs nodded.

**. . .**

Kari suddenly woke up. She looked round to see that they were still in the underground bunkers and that Hiccup wasn't near her. She did notice that she was lying against Toothless. If she'd had to guess, Hiccup had Silverthorn with him. She also noticed that the Hooligans were all in a corner, far from her.

Suddenly, she felt pain in her stomach, she lifted the blanket and looked...she could see water. Her eyes widened: she was still too early! She had three more months!

"Hiccup!" She shrieked.

Everyone turned to her wondering why she would yell her husband's name. Hiccup appeared next to Kari in an instant. He knelt down with Silverthorn right behind him: Toothless remained where he was since Kari was leaning against him, but he moved his head to see what was going on.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Kari looked at him with fear in her eyes, Hiccup did not like that at all.

_"My water broke!"_

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**[Author's Note: Well here is the second part to Chapter 17! I'm so glad you all enjoy this story! But please remember, I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I will take breaks yes, but never will I give up on it, or on You DOn't Know Me! Thank You~]**

_"My water broke!"_

Hiccup's eyes widened as everyone in the bunkers gasped. Hiccup moved the blanket and saw the puddle of water.

 _Oh not again!_ he thought before yelling: "Eira!"

"Move it people!" Eira yelled, "All of you, move out of the way! The Chief and Chieftess _do not_ need you all to watch them! Heather, get the dragons to make a wall!"

However, Heather did not need to command the dragons as they started forming a wall right away! Stormstreak was the first to lift her wings, Windshear was next, Hookfang and Featherstorm were next.

"Everyone back!" Eret shouted. "Leave the Chieftess in peace!"

"Thanks Eret!" Heather said, still outside of the dragon wing-wall.

"No worries!" Eret said, his voice getting farther away

Heather ducked under Windshear's wings and knelt down, "What do you need?"

Kari was sweating and struggling to get in a comfortable position.

Eira looked around and then spotted her cousin. "Egil! Get over here!" Eira pulled out a journal and a charcoal pen, she quickly began to scribble some things down. She then tore the page out and handed it to her cousin, "Egil, use the tunnels to get to my hut, and grab these items. Everything is labeled, you know where."

Egil nodded and grabbed the paper.

"Someone go with my cousin to get the materials I need, now!" Eira yelled.

To Hiccup's surprise, it was Ruffnut that stepped forward. "I'll go!"

The Hooligans stared at her in shock, so Ruffnut snapped: "I for one don't want to see Chieftess Kari in pain! They helped us when we were in trouble. They have given us kindness, yet we were terrible to Chief Hiccup. Now I'm paying them back."

Egil nodded, "Let's go." Eret handed them a Fireworm-powered lamp and the two walked down the tunnel.

Hiccup's attention was pulled away by Kari screaming in pain. This was going to be a long day, since births could last for hours. Sigrid's lasted almost twelve hours.

**. . .**

It was a very long day alright.

Egil and Ruffnut returned with the items Eira needed very quickly. But the bad news was that the storm was still raging on.

Kari was in a moderate amount of pain until around noon and that's when her contractions _really_ started, but she wasn't quite ready to give birth. Toothless remained where he was, letting Kari lean against him. The pains continued for the rest of the day. Finally, around dinner time (after being in labor for 11 hours), it was time for Kari to give birth.

Everyone could hear Kari's screams, and couldn't help but wince in pain. They could hear Eira telling Kari when to push. Of course, they couldn't see _anything_ due to the dragons. But they could hear everything. Finally, after three more hours they finally heard the high-pitched cry of a baby.

_"Waaaaah!"_

"It's a boy!" Eira yelled.

The dragons lowered their wings and they could see Kari holding a tiny bundle. Hiccup was besides her holding Kari.

Sigrid, Soren and Ingrid came up and looked at their new brother. He had a tiny wisp of his mother's hair color, but was small and wrinkled.

Kari smiled down at her newborn son, looking at him lovingly.

"We need a name," Hiccup said rubbing his son's cheek.

Kari stared at her son, "Eirik."

"Perfect," Hiccup said, kissing Kari, "Eirik Haddock."

**. . .**

After spending another two days in the bunkers, the storm _finally_ ended. Once the storm did end, Hiccup got his guards to work on fixing up the village. Kari was sent home with Brenna-who the Hooligans had learned was Kari's foster mother-with Sigrid and Eirik.

The Hooligans-minus Astrid who went right to work with Ander in helping out-were taken back to the Inn, Stoick too. They were instructed to remain there as they would be sent back to Berk _now_ since just earlier that day, Hiccup and Stoick had gotten into a rather _big_ fight.

 _"You are impossible!" Hiccup yelled at Stoick before he stormed off, but before getting too far, he stopped near some guards. "I him and his people_ gone _after this storm. Watch him!" And he had stormed off again, with Toothless following him._

The argument was loud and long. Kari had ended up taking Sigrid and Eirik into the dragon's caves so they couldn't hear their father. It was Hiccup's fault, but Stoick kept egging him on.

**. . .**

_Astrid finished grooming Stormfly when she felt a tap. She turned around to see Hiccup standing behind her._

_"Oh uh Chief Hiccup!" she bowed her head out of respect._

_"You don't have to bow Astrid," Hiccup said and Astrid lifted her head. "I'm here to ask you something. You need to give me an honest answer."_

_"What is is?" Astrid asked._

_Hiccup gave Astrid a hard look. "What would you say about staying on Wings Isle, permanently?"_

_"Permanently?" she echoed._

_"If you do, you'd never be allowed to return to Berk, and would you have to give up your ways as a Dragon Killer. From what Ander has told me, you're skills as a new Dragon Rider are improving greatly. You are already close enough to start flying. Which you would do, if you stayed."_

_Astrid stared at Hiccup with wide eyes. "Stay here?"_

_Hiccup nodded. "Your pick. If you stay, you keep Stormfly. But, if you want to return home, you cannot be with Stormfly."_

_Astrid bit her lip._

_"I know it is sudden, but I am sending the Hooligans back as soon as we get a ship fixed." And with that, Hiccup left Astrid to think._

"You're staying?" Ruffnut asked Astrid as she was placing a saddle on Stormfly.

"Yep. I'm going to write a letter to my mother to have you give it to her," Astrid answered without turning around. "I have told Chief Hiccup as well and he and Ander have talked it over and I will be staying at Ander's while they build my house."

"B-But..." Ruffnut blurted out.

"It's my choice Ruff. I don't want to be a dragon killer anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a flying lesson to get to." And with that, Astrid and Stormfly walked away leaving a staggered Ruffnut.

**. . .**

"Inari, Halla, I want the two of you to go to Dragon Island and observe Red Death. Do not attack. Just watch. Return if something begins to happen," Hiccup instructed to the Henderson sisters.

"Got it Chief!" the two said at once.

"Eira has some supplies ready for you. Including herbs that will keep your appetite down. Good luck." The sisters nodded and walked away with Scarlet and Aeola right behind them.

**. . .**

Finally, the day for the departure of the rest of the Hooligans arrived (two days after Inari and Halla were sent on their mission). Hiccup still refused to allow anyone else to train dragons as none of the dragons have even gone to them. The dragons have free range of Wings Isle. But he did notice Meatlug watching Fishlegs a lot...

Hiccup glared at Stoick, who in turn glared back. "You are never allowed to return here."

Hiccup turned to Soren and Ingrid, who were standing by their dragons with Torch (who was going to be pulling the ship). "Take them as close to shore as you can. But DO NOT get near Berk."

The twins saluted, "You got it, Dad!"

**. . .**

They arrived back on Berk in record time. About an hour before reaching Berk, Soren and Ingrid had Torch, Sunset and Moonrise let the ropes go and all five left for Wings Isle, leaving at top speeds.

Upon arriving, Stoick had called a meeting right away. Fishlegs had a bad feeling about it, but as Astrid had wanted, he took the letter to her mother, Asta Hofferson.

"He is a traitor! He sides with the dragons, he rides one and is Chief of an island full of the _demons_! That is not my boy. I have no son!" Stoick yelled.

Upon arriving the Berk, Stoick called for a meeting that, _everyone_ was demanded to attend.

Then, the elder, Mildew adds in, "I told you that lad was trouble! I say we attack and finish him off so things can return to normal!"

While the Vikings were yelling, Gobber decided to risk it and ask, "And what about Hiccup's son and daughter?"

That got everyone to be quiet for a minute and stare at the Blacksmith. Hiccup _the Useless_ has a son and daughter?!

Stoick was silent for a long moment, considering the problem. "They will both be saved and become the _true_ warriors they were meant to be! We storm Wings Isle, tonight!"

Fishlegs bit his lip. This wasn't going to end well, that was for sure. With just eye contact to Gobber, they both agreed: not to take part of this battle. Using the cheering as a distraction, both left the Great Hall and made their way to the Cove...the place where they knew they'd be safe during the battle.

**. . .**

Brandr was on patrol. He and his Deadly Nadder Swiftstar (who was yellow in color) were flying near the North Beach when he noticed something.

Ships.

 _I need to warn the Chief!_ he thought and had Swiftstar turn in the direction of the Village, hoping that he could make it in time before whoever came aboard the ships could do anything.

Swiftstar flew as fast as he could but he was nowhere near the speed of Toothless, or even Stormfly, but was getting there. Brandr saw Hiccup with Kari in the village walking with their children. Eirik was asleep in Kari's arms while Sigrid was riding on Hiccup's back.

"CHIEF!"

Hiccup looked up see Swiftstar land and Brandr jumping off and running over him. His face was pale with worry..

"What's wrong, Brandr?" Hiccup asked, his Chiefing personality taking over.

"Ships, North Beach!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Brandr, have Swiftstar sound the alarm!" Brandr nodded and rushed over to his dragon, who once taking a breathe, unleashed a blast of fire into the air, followed quickly by Toothless who unleashed a loud plasma blast.

Hiccup put Sigrid down on the ground. "Take the children to Gareth. He'll protect them. I know you won't sit back and wait."

Kari nodded with a smile and carried her children to Gareth (who was standing only five feet away so he heard what Hiccup said)-he was one of the best guards plus, Acid could blend in with his surroundings. Sigrid hugged her parents and then Gareth took the two children and raced up to the Chief's house, since it was the strongest and hardest to destroy. It was made out of Gronkle iron inside of the wood.

Hiccup turned and climbed onto his dragon's head then spoke over the noise. "Riders! Women, children, and elderly who cannot fight! To the shelters!"

Kari went to get her armor and sword while Hiccup got off of Toothless and then ran into the forge. He grabbed his armor that was always kept there and quickly put it on. He then grabbed his second _Inferno_ , glad that he decided to make another one. He filled both with Nightmare saliva and added more tanks of Hideous Zippleback gas.

"Dad!" Hiccup stopped what he was doing for a moment, to see Soren running over. Sunheart right behind his son, "Soren, what is it?"

Soren gave a grim look, "The ships...they're from Berk."

All time stopped.

 _"What?!"_ Hiccup yelled, making everyone pause what they were doing. "He's crossed the line. I want dragons in Armor, now! Get every dragon to the forge now for some armor! Riders, to the Forge, get armor on the dragons, now!"

Every rider ran to the forge and worked fast to get some form of armor on the dragons. Toothless went last since he was the "Alpha" of the dragon.

**. . .**

Stoick looked at Snotlout, "Your job is to kidnap the children. They needs to be brought to the right side. Kidnap them anyway you want."

Snotlout smirked. Behind them (made to come by force), Tuffnut and Ruffnut were unsure about this. Hiccup showed them kindness when they were brought to Wings Isle and now they were storming their island: it just wasn't right. Right now, they sort of wished they were back on Berk with Fishlegs. Last they heard, Asta was going to Wings Isle to be with her daughter.

Snotlout left Stoick in the ship's room and dragged the twins. "When we get there, your job is to distract the guard that will most likely be guarding the brats. Then I'll go in and get the brat."

They didn't want to do this, but Snotlout threatened someone that they cared for deeply so had to do it.

**. . .**

Hiccup held up _Inferno_ as Stoick used his axe. Hiccup glared hatefully at his _ex_ -father. "You dare attack me on my own home?!"

Stoick glared back, "I dare!" He struck at Hiccup again.

Using skill and agility, Hiccup dodged and then brought out his second _Inferno_.

**. . .**

Snotlout waited for the signal from the twins that the guard was distracted then he snuck in the grabbed Sigrid, putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream then once out of the house he tied a cloth over her mouth and rushed back to the ship.

**. . .**

Hiccup jumped back away from Stoick, "This ends now!" And he let out a whistle from his mouth, and then the famous dive bomb of the Night Fury was heard since Hiccup had put on an automatic tail for Toothless for the battle.

Stoick glared at the demon who brainwashed his only child.

"Demon!"

Hiccup snapped his fingers and suddenly, a blue hue emitted from Toothless, making Stoick stand back.

"RETREAT!" Stoick yelled and every Berkian that arrived turned and ran to the ships, each getting a dragon chasing them, and shooting a bolt of fire, or lightning or acid at them.

**. . .**

With Toothless still in Alpha Mode, Hiccup watched with a heated glare as the Berk Ships sailed out of their waters. He wanted extra guards up to make sure no ship entered their waters. How the Berk Ships got past the fog, he would never know.

After bringing the rest of the people back to the village, both Hiccup and Kari ran home, worried for their children, since they hadn't see Gareth yet. However, when they got there, they got a shock: Gareth was knocked out by the front door.

"Gareth!"

Kari and Hiccup ran over to their friend and helped him into a sitting position.

The man groaned and glanced up at his Chief and Chieftess, "T-They took..." but couldn't finished as he passed out.

Kari raced into the house while Hiccup tried to wake Gareth. But then....

_"AAAAHHHHH!"_

The scream woke Gareth up and Hiccup turned to see Kari in the front door. "THEY TOOK THE CHILDREN!!!"

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: A Twist of Fate**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs**

**[Author’s Note: _Thanks to harrypanther for reading over and adding and being my beta! Thanks!_ ]**

_“THEY TOOK THE CHILDREN!”_ Kari yelled.

Hiccup’s wide eyes narrowed in anger. He rose to his feet and towards the village yelled: “Someone get Eira to check on Gareth! Dragon Riders, to the docks, NOW!” he yelled as he ran through the village. Kari raced behind him and jumped onto Silverthorn as he did the same with Toothless.

Hearing the urgency of his voice, the Dreki Tribe did not hesitate and did exactly what their Chief wanted as quickly as they could.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, on Berk, Snotlout was dragging the now squirming Sigrid while Ruffnut was holding a screaming Eirik-who she was also trying to calm down. Ruffnut wouldn’t trust Snotlout with the baby so she glared and told him that she would carry him.

“Let me go! My Daddy will be here!”

Snotlout glared at the little girl, causing her to shrink back. Ruffnut glared back at him, but the Jorgenson didn’t see it.

“Shut up! Your _daddy_ is nothing but a loser, and nothing real! Dragons are demons, kid!” And with that, stormed up to his house and threw the little girl inside where Stoick was waiting. Eirik, on the other hand, was taken to another mother. He was going to be raised as the _true_ viking he was meant to be.

**. . .**

Sigrid glared up at Stoick, refusing to speak, even after he is trying to tell her that she is at the right place. Eirik was given to a female Viking who was to raise Eirik as a true Viking. Eirik has screamed when he was given to a strange woman, who was not his mother or father. Sigrid was very upset.

“No. You are wrong! My Daddy and my tribe is the right people! _You_ are the meanies and my daddy will be here soon to get me! And he will _never_ forgive you for taking me!” She screamed and just as she did, a Viking yelling, “DRAGONS!”

Stoick glared at his _granddaughter_ , “You are not leaving this house!” and with that he grabbed his axe and ran outside, leaving the little three-year-old in the house.

**. . .**

Kari and Hiccup were glaring as they came near Berk. Hiccup turned to see the riders he had brought. Heather, Ander, Tyra, Viggo, Ryker, Astrid (she had asked to come to give Berk what they deserved and to possibly bring her mother back with her: Hiccup had said yes), and himself and Kari. They also had a few Monstrous Nightmares with them, and Deadly Nadders (wild, yet, knowing what it feels like to lose your children). Eerika and the rest were left on Wings Isle to protect it.

“I don’t care what you do! Just find my children!” he yelled.

All the Riders had narrowed eyes and were glaring.

Soon they came into view. “Fire Wall! Surround them, do not let them out of your sight and burn their weapons!”

The dragons gave roars. The Monstrous Nightmares flamed up while the Nadders and Razorwhips got their spikes ready. Then they all flew down making a wall around the Hooligans, keeping them in place. They blasted the weapons of the Berkians, melting them on the spot, making them all yell, but soon they closed their mouths, seeing how close the dragons were.

The Nadders and Razorwhips then used their spikes making them all get in a closer circle.

**. . .**

The roar of a Night Fury signaled everyone to drop to their knees to duck in fear. _“Night Fury! Get Down!”_

Toothless dived down and blasted a watch tower, making everyone duck and cover their heads.

Then the Night Fury landed in front of the Hooligans and Hiccup jumped off, pulling out his flaming sword. Toothless began to glow blue in his ‘Alpha Mode’ as Kari jumped off Silverthorn and walked to stand next to her husband. Hiccup handed her his second _Inferno,_ knowing she would want to use it.

Kari stormed right up to Stoick. Then, without warning, she pulled her fist back and punched the Berkian Chief right in the face!

The Hooligans all gasped while Stoick rubbed his face. “What in the name of Thor?!” Kari held _Inferno_ near his face, making Stoick quiet down. The flaming sword was actually really close to his beard. Kari was _almost_ tempted to set it on fire.

“I will give you one minute to answer me: where are my children?!” she growled then yelled at the man.

Stoick didn’t answer. But someone else did...

“Sigrid is at the Jorgensen house!”

The Hooligans turned to see Ruffnut walking through the crowd. “Eirik...was given to another woman to raise!”

“I’ll get Sigrid!” Astrid shouted jumping off Stormfly and running to the Jorgensen household.

Kari’s eye twitched.... “HE WAS _WHAT_!?!?!?!” she screamed, making the rest of the Dreki Tribe back up, including the dragons.

Kari turned back to Stoick.

“I’d just...give her their son back...and now because I’ll be the first to tell you that _no one_ can handle Kari when she’s this mad. Just ask Viggo and Ryker who took her when she was on her period...” Heather mentioned from safely behind Hiccup. The two guards just nodded their heads ruefully, remembering that day.

“Not a day we like to remember,” the two brothers admitted, both shuddering.

“Yeah, my brother was begging the chief to take her back,” Ryker added.

Viggo elbowed his older brother in the side. “Shut up, Ryker.”

Hiccup glared at them and they shut up instantly. “Sorry, Chief...” they both mumbled.

Hiccup turned back and walked up next to his angry wife. He grabbed Stoick by his tunic and pulled him up-surprising Stoick.

He glared hatefully at his ex-father. “Where. Is. My. Son?!”

“Mommy! Daddy!”

**. . .**

Astrid ran to the Jorgenson household. She pulled her axe out (which had been upgraded by Brendan and made out of Gronkle Iron) and slashed through the door. Behind, she could hear a scream and knew it was Sigrid’s. Once the door spilt, Astrid kicked it down. She heard rustling.

“Sigrid? It’s alright, it’s me, Astrid!” Astrid left her axe by the front door so she would not scare the little girl.

“Miss Asty?”

Astrid turned to see Sigrid peeking from behind a couch.  Astrid walked over and knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with Sigrid, smiling reassuringly. “I’m here to take you back to your mommy and daddy,” she said gently and held her hand out.

“Prowmise?” Sigrid asked.

Astrid smiled. “Promise.”

**. . .**

Hiccup glared at Stoick, who had yet to answer where Eirik was. “If you won’t talk, then...Toothless-Plasma Blast!”

Toothless unleashed a Plasma Blast at Stoick’s house, obliterating it from sight and exploding it into a shower of splintered wood, making everyone gasp.

“If you think _I’m_ scary when angry,” Hiccup gave a cold chuckle, “then think that _Kari_ is ten times worse when she is pissed. And right now, she is _very_ close in exploding.”

_“Mommy! Daddy!”_

Hiccup and Kari whipped their heads around to see Astrid running over with Sigrid.

“Sigrid!”

Hiccup dropped Stoick and he and Kari ran over to their daughter who pretty much jumped out of Astrid’s arms and into her parents’

After spending time with Sigrid, hugging her and reassuring themselves that she was safe and unharmed, Hiccup turned to Heather. “Heather, take Sigrid.” Heather nodded and Sigrid happily left her mother’s arms for her “Auntie” Heather. Once Heather had got Sigrid, Hiccup turned and snapped his fingers. Upon the command, Toothless blasted and obliterated _another_ house, this time the Jorgenson household, since Astrid had said she had done a search of the house and found no other humans.

“I can do this all day,” Hiccup told Stoick sharply. “My dragon has no shot limit...I will bring Berk to its knees and further to the water if my son isn’t in my arms in the next 30 seconds.”

No one answered but there was a subtle shuffling of feet and worried glances between the Hooligans.

Kari growled and Toothless answered by destroying another house. The explosion died away slowly, echoing around the village and dying away before Hiccup spoke again.

“I will have Toothless destroy more houses if my SON IS NOT RETURNED TO ME!” he shouted.

“What means more to you Stoick? Defeating me or saving your village from the oh so dangerous dragons on mine and my wife’s command that are only here because you kidnapped two young kids from their homes!...Just give us our son back and we’ll leave in peace. We’ll never have to cross paths again...” Hiccup added as he snapped his finger and Toothless destroyed another house just behind the group of villagers.

The villagers were getting scared now. It was them versus the dragons...and they could tell who was going to win...

Stoick sighed, defeated. “Bring the boy out...”

The entire Hooligan tribe gasped. Stoick the Vast was...surrendering to his own son.

Then to _everyone’s_ surprise the person who brought Eirik was out Gustav, also known around Berk as Mini Snotlout.

“Please...just take him and go...don’t destroy the village, Chief Hiccup...we’re sorry...” Gustav gabbled as he handed Eirik to Kari and bowed, stepping swiftly back.

Kari hugged Eirik tightly, which made Eirik open his eyes. He giggled seeing Kari’s face. Kari smiled seeing her son. “Oh Eirik...” she cooed.

Holding her son tightly, Kari then walked over to Heather. Sigrid ran over to Kari as she got close and hugged her mother’s legs while Kari held Sigrid to her close.

Hiccup turned his deadly glare on Stoick. “If you ever come near my family or my island again, Stoick...” Hiccup threatened, holding _Inferno_ close to Stoick’s throat making the Berkian Chief’s eyes widen in fear. He could see Toothless charging a blast with a smirk. “I will kill you and don’t think for a second I won’t-because I’ve done it before.” There were surprised looks and glances between the Hooligans who would never have imagined Hiccup the Useless would become such a frightening leader. “Or maybe I will come to Berk, destroy it with my dragons and make you watch before I kill you and end your miserable life...Either way suits me but it means my home is safe and you get what you deserve for everything you’ve done. I wouldn’t take this as a threat...It’s a promise, _Dad_.”

He closed Inferno and was about to walk away when he remembered something. He turned, and stared at Snotlout. He walked over to Snotlout and pulled his arms back, making the him cry out, and then a loud...

_Crack!_

The Hooligan’s eyes widen in surprise and shock as Snotlout cried out and held his arm.

Hiccup had just broken Snotlout’s arm!

He leaned down and growled out: “Touch my daughter again and I’ll do far worse than a broken arm...”

Stoick suddenly seemed to snap out of his shock and glared fiercely at Hiccup. “You touch another of my Tribesmen and I’ll break something as well!” he bellowed. “And if I see a single dragon anywhere near Berk, I will shoot it down, whether it’s a wild dragon or one of your tame demons!” Hiccup stiffened and turned to glare back at him as the Hooligans looked very nervous. But some members of the tribe were looking more worried than others. Astrid was suddenly filled with concern, because that meant that she would never be able to safely return and see her mother.

Suddenly, the two most unexpected people stood forward: Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The twins shared a look and then Ruffnut spoke up.

“We want to come with you, Chief Hiccup,” she said quietly. “We’ve seen what life is like on Wings Isle and having seen what just happened here...what our own Chief did and how he risked everyone’s lives and homes just for revenge on you...we would rather join your Tribe than stay here.”

“If you’ll have us…” Tuffnut answered. Hiccup stared at them in shock: the twins had been awful to him when he was growing up on Berk, eager side-kicks to Snotlout in teasing and bullying Hiccup the Useless. But he had seen them both behave differently when on Wings Isle. Especially Ruffnut, who had volunteered and willingly helped when his wife was in labour and who had told him where his children were. And he knew that Ruff would never come without Tuff. He looked from one to the other. If he was to prove he was different, if he was better than Stoick, then he knew he would have to give them a chance...and just hope they didn’t blow up half of Wings Isle in the process.

“If you come, you know you can never return,” he warned them, seeing Stoick grow beet-red with rage at the desertion of two of his young warriors. They nodded.

“We understand,” they said as they walked forward. Suddenly, an older woman ran forward.

“Don’t go…” she began. They turned, their faces suddenly filled with guilt.

“Mom…” Ruff said, her voice sad.

“...without me…” their mother finished, her eyes filled with determination.

“Hazelnut Thorston…” Stoick started but she turned on him, wagging her finger wildly in his face.

“YOU!” she spat. “How could you separate a child, especially one so young, from his mother! Have you any idea how cruel that is? What a shameful action that is?”

“I was trying to save him!” Stoick bellowed.

“Given the choice between saving him from his loving parents or you, I would think he needs saving from you!” Astrid mother, Asta, added, walking forward. “I’m leaving too. I will join my daughter. There’s nothing left here for me!”

“And me!” Fishlegs said suddenly. “Chief Hiccup...please let me join you. I want to learn more about dragons...and maybe bond with one of my own?”

Hiccup recalled that Meatlug had been very interested in Fishlegs and a small smile crossed his lips. He nodded.

“You are all welcome-as long as you recall that you can never return-and that Stoick will never let you have any contact with your friends and relatives again,” he warned them.

“Then we’ll come too,” a big, bluff man who looked like an older version of Fishlegs-his father, Yaklegs. A homely, blonde woman, Helga, his mother, nodded and walked forward as well. But Stoick lurched forward, his hand on his sword.

“NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING TO JOIN WITH THAT TRAITOR!” he roared. Hiccup turned to face him, standing between the would-be ex-Hooligans and their soon-to-be-former Chief.

“They are consenting adults, Stoick. You can’t stop them if they choose to leave,” he said firmly. “Face it: they made a choice-and they didn’t choose you! Your own actions have driven them away.” The two men locked glares for a long moment, both with hands on their swords, before Stoick gave a curt nod.

“Then get these traitors off my island!” he snarled. “Anyone found communicating with them will be Outcast. You have ten minutes to leave Berk forever!”

There were a few looks and a handful more Hooligans stepped forward-mainly younger Tribe members who had been talking with the twins and Fishlegs and had heard about life on Wings Isle. As more people chose to leave after settling with the fact their own chief almost condemned them to death by Hiccup’s dragons, Stoick grew angry beyond reason and drew his sword. “You are all traitors!” he roared. But Hiccup faced him equally calmly.

“And by the looks of it, I’d say a lot more people are beginning to see what I saw years ago,” he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. “I told you, peace is possible. Why fight when you don’t have to? You know what your problem is, Stoick…?” Hiccup paused with a grin. “You hate change, and you absolutely hate to be wrong which is why you won’t change. Your tribe will continue to get smaller while mine grows with people and dragons.”

Hiccup then turned and climbed onto Toothless, with Sigrid in front of him. The Dreki Tribe was _just_ about to leave when they heard a yell:

“RED DEATH COMING THIS WAY!”

The yell had come from Inari and Halla. Hiccup and Kari turned to see the sisters on their Changewings rushing towards them. Then they heard it.

The Red Death’s loud roar.

**_To be continued..._ **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the _extremely_ long wait, but RL and other shit happened–Including my dog passing away last September. Anywho, enjoy this last chapter, and for a BIG TWIST! Enjoy~ Also, thanks to harrypanther for reading over this story and other stuff XD**

Hiccup's eyes widened and Kari gripped Eirik a little tighter. Hiccup climbed off Toothless just as the two sisters landed. Inari jumped off–almost falling off Aeola. She ran over to Hiccup.

"Inari, what is going on?" Hiccup asked, kneeling down to catch Inari-who looked like she was about to topple over.

Inari looked up. "Red Death!"

"Explain!" Hiccup said helping Inari kneel on the ground.

"H-Halla and I went to survey the Red Death. But after a eating a-a -G-Gronkle, she spotted us!"

The riders gasped in shock–Astrid too since Ander had told her about it. The Red Death, coming _now_ of all times?!

Hiccup went right into Chief mode and turned to his riders and the Hooligans.

"If you want to live, I highly advise you to do exactly what I say in the next five minutes. I don't care how much you hate and want us gone, as I said on Wings Isle before locking you up...you can't handle Red Death. If you want to prove to the rest of your tribe you're not a heartless monster, then trust the person who knows what he's talking about and don't condemn your tribe to death because of your stubborn stupidity, Stoick. Moment of truth, what is your choice? Take my help or deal with it alone? Your stubborn ass got you stranded on my island, just as a reminder...Are you going to endanger your people a second time? I know what I'm doing...trust Me, Stoick," Hiccup said, staring hard at his ex-father.

Stoick stared at Hiccup. However, before he could make a decision, a loud roar was heard. Every single rider and Hiccup and Kari turned to look over the ocean.

Kari turned and glared at Stoick. "What will you decide?"

Stoick clenched his fists tightly and looked at Hiccup. "I'll trust you this once. Hooligans...Listen to Chief Hiccup, do what he says!"

Kari rolled her eyes at Stoick. She was getting very annoyed and pissed at him, but she refrained from cursing at him due to the presence of children–especially hers and Hiccup's children.

Hiccup turned to Kari. "Please, just stay with the children." Kari's eyes widened in shock, but more so with fear. She could be losing her husband in this battle!

"But..."

"I promise to be careful. I'll have Toothless with me. Just please, stay with the children." Hiccup almost begged.

Kari sighed, shifting Eirik to her left side, she pulled Hiccup in for a one-arm hug. "I promise," she whispered. "But please...come back to me."

The two shared a quick kiss before Ryker came and directed Kari and the two children away and to safety along with the rest of the Hairy Hooligans.

"Riders! Get everyone to safety!" Hiccup instructed.

"What about you?" Halla asked.

Hiccup turned to look over the water. "I'm going to face the Red Death. Alone." The Riders all stared in shock. "I found her first, I'm going to end her. Now."

Before any of the Riders could say anything, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back and took to the sky.

**. . .**

Sadly, Toothless didn't get far. As soon as he flew off Berk, the Red Death appeared from a fog just like a mile away. Toothless quickly veered away and the large dragon gave chase. As they flew, the blue glow came from Toothless trying to control or talk some sense into the larger dragon, but it didn't work!

"What?!" Hiccup said in shock. He didn't have time to think about since he had to dive to get away from the Red Death.

As they flew, Hiccup noticed mist and fog beginning to form around the island of Berk. Then and idea came to him. "Toothless, vanish in the fog! Then, we'll take it to the sky!"

Toothless obeyed and dived down into the mist and fog, hoping that he would distract the larger dragon for a bit.

From the island, the Berkians watched in awe as Hiccup and Toothless dived to avoid the large dragon and hide using the mist. The Wings Isle people were watching in fear and worry–especially Kari. She clasped her hands together as if praying and watched.

"Please Thor," she murmured. "Let him survive. Bring my husband back to me."

A roar shuddered through the island and the very ground shook as the fog lit up with fire. The Red Death was searching for Toothless and Hiccup, her fire streaming out in molten rivers as she tried to incinerate the pair. But they were too crafty and swift, suddenly arrowing up, spinning past the monster and accelerating into the low clouds. Toothless gave a huge roar and the faintest blue glow was visible. Every dragon suddenly went tense, all their eyes fixating on the monster. Toothless roared again and the dragons rose as one, heading up and after the Red Death to help their Alpha.

Hiccup and Toothless dodged attack after attack by the huge dragon then flipped round, accelerating straight at her and hitting her full in the face with an enormous plasma blast. She roared, knocked backwards and almost fell from the sky...but she rallied and flapped after them..as all the dragons orbited around her, firing and roaring, each distracting her. She roared and tried to wrest control of them...but they were protected by their Alpha and her will was ignored. Infuriated, she snapped at them but when one dived away, another three took its place, firing and roaring, spinning her around and around. And Hiccup and Toothless constantly dived and climbed, firing shot and shot at her face and body and wings. Slowly, the great membranes were blasted away until finally, though she fought and snapped, there was almost nothing left to hold her up.

"This is it, bud," Hiccup said, seeing they had moved the battle over the seastacks she planned. "Time to go, ugly!" Toothless drew up every last ounce of energy he had and blasted her directly in the face. The impacted toppled her backwards and her wrecked wings couldn't stop her. She plummeted downwards, faster and faster, until she crashed onto the seastacks, the hardened volcanic rock piercing her almost impenetrable hide as she crashed. Her shattering roar shook the island and everyone clapped their hands over their ears as she gave a final deafening wail...and lay still.

The Red Death was no more.

**. . .**

Kari watched as her husband and his dragon flew with the giant beast behind them. She knew he could win, he was the most skilled rider she's ever seen and known.

However, her eyes widen suddenly when she saw Hiccup fall through the sky and Toothless trying to reach him.

"Hiccup!"

**. . .**

_(Ten Years Later...)_

"And that's what happened," Thirty-three-year-old Hiccup Haddock said to his ten-year-old son, Eirik and thirteen-year-old daughter, Sigrid. His youngest child, four-year-old Runa (who was a mini-Kari in both appearance and how she acted) was fast asleep on his shoulder. Tonight was Hiccup's night taking care of the children since Kari was out on the Bog Isles helping them with Dragon Training. Hiccup finally agreed on an alliance but either him or Kari would be there to supervise the training, but the past month Kari ended up getting sick and was stuck inside for a while. She begged Hiccup to let her go to do the training and he finally said yes after a week of them arguing about it.

Soren and Ingrid, now 26, both married. Soren to a girl from the Bog Burglar Tribe, and with two children, also twins, and Ingrid was engaged to Tuffnut–much to Hiccup's dismay–and planned to marry the following year.

The Battle of the Red Death was scary, but everyone–but Berk–were happy with the outcome. Hiccup won–at the price of losing his leg–but the dragons were free. The dragons followed the Wing Isle Riders back to Wings Isle where they continued to live to this day. More Scauldrons came and the Riders used them to keep the fog barrier up and stronger all year round. Of course after the Battle of Red Death, tribes learned of what Hiccup did and wanted to form alliances and learn how to ride dragons. Hiccup did one to two tribes a year. Right now, Wings Isle had around five other tribes in alliance–but, of course, one of them was Berk.

"Wow!" Next to Eirik was his elder sister, Sigrid. She too was always fascinated with their father's tale in defeating the mighty Queen, the Red Death. That fight was even how she found Lucky, her Night Fury.

_The Tribe was returning to Wings Isle after the fight; Hiccup was unconscious so they were rushing home. Hiccup was on Silverthorn with Kari while Inari had Eirik, Ander was on a ship they took from the Hooligans to carry Toothless and said ship was being pulled by the Nadders. Sigrid was with Heather. As they were flying over Isle of the Storm, Sigrid happened to look down and saw something that looked like a blue version of Toothless' Plasma Blast._

_"Auntie Heather, lookie."_

_Heather looked down and she saw what Sigrid saw. She narrowed her eyes before turning to Viggo, "Tell the others to continue. Let Kari know that Sigrid and I spotted something and are taking a look. We'll return to Wings Isle ASAP."_

_Viggo nodded and flew over to Kari. Kari looked at Heather, "Take care of her!"_

_Heather saluted to Kari and then directed Windshear down to the island. Sigrid climbed off and looked around. Suddenly, she saw it._

_"Auntie Heather, look!"_

_Heather looked and her mount dropped. "No way...!"_

_Sitting in front of them was a Night Fury. A baby Night Fury...._

Sigrid smiled at the memory. The island was Lucky's home for the past three years–at least that's what her mother thought was at least three. Toothless was the same age as her father then, and after asking Lucky (Toothless did), they learned that Lucky was the same age as Sigrid.

Lucky was named due to her being the only other Night Fury they've found. Lucky looked just like Toothless, but her eyes were a beautiful sea blue-green shade, similar to Sigrid's.

"Alright, time for bed, both of you." Hiccup said standing up, carefully holding the still sleeping Runa.

"Ok Papa," Eirik said and Sigrid nodded. As her brother climbed into his bed, Sigrid rose to her feet and walked over to Hiccup, kissed him and Runa a good night and walked next door to her room.

**. . .**

"Papa," Sigrid asked the next day before her father left to do his Chief Duties. Brenna had come early to get Runa and Eirik and take care of them for the day. So right now, it was just him and Sigrid in the house, plus their dragons.

"Yes Sigrid?" Hiccup asked standing at the front door putting his cloak on.

"Can Lucky and I go flying?" Sigrid asked as her Night Fury ran up next to her.

Hiccup glanced at his daughter and her Night Fury. They had been cooped up in the house for a while due to Kari being sick and Sigrid being the kind girl that she was, had stayed with her mother.

Hiccup sighed and looked up. Sigrid wouldn't stop asking him until he said yes. "Alright. You can go, but take a Terror if you have to message us." He said looking at his daughter whose eyes widened with happiness.

"Yay! Thank you Papa!" Sigrid said hugging her father almost making him fall over–Sigrid reached his chest, curse Odin for giving Sigrid his family's crazy height.

Hiccup chuckled as Sigrid ran back upstairs only to return a few minutes later wearing her riding suit, and her Terrible Terror, Starsky (light blue and dark blue) sitting on her shoulder and Lucky racing right behind her.

"Be careful and stay above the clouds!" Hiccup shouted as Sigrid jumped onto Lucky (who had her saddle on already).

"I will Papa! Bye!"

**. . .**

"WOOHOO!" Sigrid cried out as Lucky did some loop-de-loops.

Both Night Fury and Terrible Terror roared with happiness as they flew. Finally, after almost three weeks of being stuck inside taking care of a sick Kari–who thankfully was not pregnant, just with the stomach bug–they could finally get outside.

They had been flying for almost five hours when they heard a roar. Sigrid groaned and hit her head on Lucky's saddle. "DAD! You said I could fly!"

But then it hit her, the roar wasn't like Toothless'...

"Wait a minute..." Sigrid lifted her head up and looked at Lucky and Starsky... "That's not Toothless' roar. And Papa is busy with Chief duties...Mom's on the Bog Isles and Aunt Heather is with her...Soren and Ingrid are still on Wings Isle too..."

Lucky gave a warble as Starsky did the same. "Then...who is that?"

Suddenly, coming above the cloud line was the biggest dragon (rideable one that is) Sigrid had ever seen since the defeat of the Red Death. The dragon was tan in color with four wings in a form of an 'X' and an owl-like face.

While Sigrid was looking at the owl-like dragon, she wasn't paying attention to what was coming up _behind_ her.

"AH!" Sigrid screamed when she was suddenly pulled off Lucky. "LUCKY!"

Her Night Fury and Terrible Terror roared and took after the dragon that had Sigrid, but then a dragon that neither dragon had seen before suddenly appeared and hit Lucky sending her into the icy cold water below!

**. . .**

Sigrid woke up suddenly when she was suddenly thrown on something...hard. "OW!" she screamed making her wake up only to find herself in pitch darkness.

Thinking fast, she pulled something off her leg and pressed a button making a metal blade appear and then catch on fire. Using _BlazeHeart_ (her version of Hiccup's Inferno) she used the fire to look around only to see multiple dragons surrounding her. But she did not see Lucky or Starsky.

"Lucky?! Starsky?!"

Suddenly, out of the blue something slammed into her face making her fall backwards onto the ground...again.

"What in the name of Thor?!" Using BlazeHeart, she brought her flaming blade up to see what crashed into her. "Starsky!"

The Terrible Terror gave her version of a laugh and then climbed onto Sigrid's head, much to her annoyance. "Wait then where's..."

Suddenly another form was thrown onto the ground. Sigrid's eyes widen seeing that it was Lucky. "Lucky!" she raced to her Night Fury and checked her over to make sure she was OK. "Oh thank Thor you're OK,"

They then heard a sound that sounded like something being slammed on the ground. Sigrid whipped her head and Lucky got in front of her and bared her teeth, growling. Dragons' mouths opened and they held a flame within it. Sigrid was shocked, sure she'd seen her father take control over dragons with Toothless doing the main job, but this was totally new!

Sigrid looked behind what looked like a Deadly Nadder and saw someone standing behind it, with a fully body armor and mask.

"Who are you?"

The figure crawled over to Sigrid and through the mask, Sigrid heard the person gasp.

"H-Hiccup?"

Sigrid looked confused. "I-I...Hiccup is my father..." she got out and watched as the unknown pulled their mask off only for Sigrid to gasp and her eyes widened...

_"Grandma...?"_

**_To NOT be continued...._ **

**A/N:** _And this is the final chapter of A Twist of Fate! Will I write a scene involving the aftermath of this meeting? Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. We’ll have to see if I do ;) Thank you to everyone who followed this story from the start to the finish, and let’s celebrate it for being my second finished story and my first that has 20 chapters!!! WOOOHOO!_

_Thank you again for following me through the end of this long story that I took forever to update and thank you to both Nightstar Fury and harrypanther for helping me with ideas and betaing! Thanks a bunch!_


End file.
